Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix
by Love-pingo
Summary: Drago Malefoy est un fugitif recherché activement par Voldemort. Quelle n’est pas la surprise d’Hermione quand elle apercoit son pire ennemi au Square Grimmaud, lieu de rencontre de l’ordre…DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**Et bien oui, c'est encore moi avec une autre fic, comme je l'avait mentionné dans ma première fic, LA REBELLION DU DRAGON, j'en est plusieurs autre qui sont écrite mais seulement sur papier et je dois avouer que c'est très long de retranscrire, donc je commence ma deuxième fic qui se nomme DRAGO MALEFOY ET L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX. **

**Résumé : Drago Malefoy est un fugitif recherché activement par Voldemort. Quelle n'est pas la surprise d'Hermione quand elle apercoit son pire ennemi au Square Grimmaud, lieu de rencontre de l'ordre…**

**Personnage : DM/HG**

**Type : Romance**

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du Phénix**

**Chapitre 1 : Fugitif**

Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et je suis un fugitif recherché par Voldemort et tout les mangemorts car je suis un traître. J'ai trahi ma famille et tout le côté du mal. Car moi, Drago, je ne veux être au service de personne.

Je cours, et cours encore. Je viens de m'enfuir du manoir. Il était pour me donné la marque des ténèbres se soir. Il fallait que je parte pour ne pas être marqué à vie par le mal. Personne ne c'est encore rendu compte de ma fuite. Mon père est…bon…occupé avec ma mère…mais je sais que cela ne tardera pas.

Dumbledor a été mis au courant de ma rébellion et il va me protéger. Je ne pensais jamais dire cela mais moi, Drago Malefoy, j'ai besoin de la protection du vieux fou. Il m'a un peu parlé de l'organisation qu'il dirige, qui sert à mettre fin au activité de Voldemort. Cela s'appelle l'ordre du Phénix. Une des cousines de mon père, Tonks Black, va venir me chercher à la fin de la foret qui entour mon manoir. Cela m'en fait pour environ 5 kilomètres. Je dois déjà en avoir parcouru 2 ou 3. Bref, je vais être logé dans leur quartier général en attendant le retour de l'école. Mais là, sa ne sera pas du gâteau pour moi. Il me reste une année à Poudlard. Mais cela risque d'être très difficile car tout les Serpentards vont s'en donner à cœur joie ainsi que Potter et toute sa gang de blafardé. Et moi oui, moi, je vais me retrouvé seul.

Je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix.

J'ai apporté avec moi le strict minimum, c'est-à-dire mon balai, quelques vêtements, ma baguettes et surtout, ma clé de mon coffre à Gringotts. J'ai mon compte personnel, et j'ai veillé a se que mon père ne puise pas avoir de double ni bloqué les fonds. J'ai assez d'argent pour subsister pendant longtemps.

J'arrive enfin à la clôture qui sépare le manoir de la liberté. Je vois Tonks, elle m'attend. Je suis dans un piteux état, mon chandail est déchiré à cause de toute les branches et j'ai de la boue sur mes souliers et pantalon. Mais je m'en fiche, tout se qui compte, c'est que je sois en vie.

- Bonjour Drago, dit-elle

- Bonjour madame.

- Tu peux monter ton balai?

- Bien entendu.

J'attache mes choses à mon balai et m'envole aussitôt pour Londres. J'ai le temps de remarquer que la femme avec laquelle je suis est ma tante. Elle a tout d'une Black. Le même visage. Mais elle est habillée en moldu. Je dois avouer que moi aussi. Dumbledor m'avait fait part de cette demande. Je n'est pas beaucoup de linge moldu. Je me suis mis un simple jean et un chandail vert écrit Billabong dessus, je ne sais pas si il est a la mode ou pas mais je m'en fiche, de toute façon, il est bon pour la poubelle.

Nous atterrissons dans un champ. Ma tante me dit que nous sommes à l'arrière de la maison des Blacks. C'est la que l'ordre à trouver refuge. Elle me parle ensuite :

- Cette maison appartenait à ton oncle, Sirius, et il en a fait dont a l'ordre. Ne soit pas surpris de rencontrer des gens que tu connaisses.

- Comme qui? M'entendais-je demandé

- Et bien, il y a Rogues, votre professeur, M. et Mme. Weasley…

- Quoi, vous voulez dire que Weasley va être là?

- Je ne crois pas, d'habitude, lui Harry et Hermione viennent passé la dernière semaine ici. Mais pas plus.

- Génial.

Et il entra dans la maison située sur le Squares Grimmaud…

**Alors, sa vous as plut? Je continue ou pas? Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long mais j'essaierais de faire mieux la prochaine fois.**

**Chow chow**

**Reviews please**

**Love-pingo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon ben voilà mon chapitre deux pour cette histoire.**

**Réponse au reviews :**

**Diabolikvampyr : Merci pour ta reviews sa me fait vraiment plaisir. Chow et à la prochaine j'espère!**

**Pamou : Salut! Je sais que l'autre était court mais s'était le prologue. Celui la sera plus long et c'est pour compenser aussi pour mon autre fic! Lol! Mais dit moi quand tu dis plus long, tu penses à combien de pages? Tk chow!**

**Ayulana : Youppi! Une des mes auteurs favorites! Lol! Merci pour les reviews anonymes, j'avais fait mon compte tellement vite que je n'est pas prit la peine de vérifier mais je les enlever et tout le monde peut maintenant m'envoyer des reviews! Je sais que c'est court, mais ce n'était que le prologue. Celui la sera beaucoup plus long! Merci!**

**Mysm : Merci pour ta review elle me fait vraiment plaisir, voilà la suite!**

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 2 : Vivre malgré sa**

Je viens d'arriver dans la maison. Elle est de type victorienne et elle est assez grande. Bien sur, se n'est rien de comparable à mon manoir. Mais ici au moins, j'y serais au chaud et en sécurité. Elle est chiquement décorée mais elle est vieille et elle aurait bien besoin d'un peu de nouvelle déco.

J'y vois très peu de gens, sauf le professeur Rogues qui est assis à la table. Il m'a aperçu. Il se lève.

- Bonjour Drago. Comment te sens tu?

- Bonjour professeur. Fatigué.

- Je vois, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Il est bien évident que se ne sera pas comme au manoir.

- Sa ne fait rien.

Il me fit monté au deuxième étage, il avait l'air d'avoir plusieurs chambres. Il me donna la dernière sur la gauche.

Elle était petite mais fera l'affaire. Il y a un lit et une commode, ainsi que un bureau et une chaise.

- J'espère que cela fera l'affaire car c'est tout se que nous avons pour toi.

- Je m'en contenterai. Merci professeur.

Et Rogues s'en alla. Enfin je fus seul. Je me dis que je devrais écrire une lettre à Blaise, lui aussi voulant quitter le mal, pour l'informé.

_Cher Blaise,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Je sais que cette lettre sera sans doute intercepté et donc, je n'écrirai pas grand-chose à l'intérieur. Comme tu as du le savoir, je me suis enfui de chez moi et fuit tout se qui appartenait au mal. Je me suis fait recueillir par des gens de confiance et je suis en sécurité ici. S'il n'y a aucun problème, je serai avec toi pour la rentrer scolaire de septembre. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et ne tente pas de me rejoindre. Je t'écrirai dès que possible._

_Drago_

Je relu la lettre pour être certain de ne pas écrire des choses qui pourrait compromettre mon ami ou mon secret. Puis je la donnai à ma chouette (qui m'avait suivi) et elle partit en direction du manoir de Blaise.

Je vais prendre une douche, me laver de cette boue me fera le plus grand bien. Ouais bon si on peut appeler sa une salle de bain. Il n'y a qu'une toilette et une petite douche. Mais je m'en contenterai. J'enlève tout mes vêtements, mon chandail est déchiré et mon pantalon tâché. Sa ne fait rien, il y a bien quelqu'un dans cette foutu maison qui va pouvoir me le nettoyer et me le réparer. Je reste longtemps dans la douche…trop longtemps, quelqu'un vient cogner à la porte…c'est une voix de femme…

- Non mais sa vas pas la tête, y'en a qui voudrait aller au toilette! L'entendais-je crié.

Je sors rapidement de la douche. Merde. Je n'est pas amené mes vêtements. Tant pis, je vais sortir avec une serviette autour de la taille. Et je sors…

- Granger! M'entendais-je dire

- Malefoy! Mais que fais-tu ici?

Elle n'a pas l'air contente du tout de me voir. Elle a changé elle aussi, ce n'est plus la petite fille que j'ai connue. Elle a grandit et a prit des formes…Elle ne s'habille plus en st-ninouche non plus!

En effet, Hermione portait un chandail noir avec de pantalon taille basse blanc.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme cela, Granger?

- Rien du tout!

- Ce n'est pas que cela ma dérange que tu mates mon corps d'athlète mais tu vois j'ai d'autre chose à faire!

- Et bien moi aussi figure toi!

Et elle entra dans la salle de bain. Bon dieu Granger, se qu'elle peut être susceptible. Cette endroit ne lui appartient pas…elle a du avoir un choc en me voyant! Bof, j'men moque. Je vais aller m'habiller. Je prends un pantalon noir et un gilet de Quiddicht de mon équipe préféré. Je vais descendre en bas pour inspecter les lieux…

En descendant les marches, je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix. Au manoir, c'est vrai j'avais Voldemort et mon père mais j'avais tout se que je voulais. Vêtements, billets de Quiddicht, femmes, luxe et argent. Certains points vont me manquer. Ici, je sens que se seras pas de tout repos.

- Ah monsieur Malefoy. S'écria le professeur Rogues, je crois que vous avez fait la rencontre de Mlle Granger.

- En effet professeur. Est-ce que Potter et Weasley sont là aussi?

- Non, Miss Granger est là elle aussi pour sa sécurité.

- Je vois.

Je quitte la pièce. Granger là pour sa sécurité? Mais pourquoi?

Je sors dehors dans le jardin, il est magnifique. Il ne ressemble à rien que je connaisse. En effet, aucun être humain n'est entré dans se jardin depuis des lunes. Il a été abandonné pour ainsi dire. Tonks m'a expliqué que la maison appartenait à Sirius Black avant sa mort. Il ne devait donc pas bien s'en occuper. Puis, la maison a été léguée à Potter et il en a fait le quartier général de l'ordre. Il ne doit donc pas y avoir beaucoup de monde à y venir. Ils ont tous d'autre chose à faire.

Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose que à Granger. Pourquoi est-elle en danger?

Enfin je peux aller à la toilette. Cette sale fouine est enfin sortie. Je me demande se qu'il fait ici. Un MANGEMORT dans le square Grimmaud. Il faudrait que je parle de tout cela à Harry et Ron. Mais trop tard pour envoyer une lettre, ils sont en vacances dans le sud. Molly a gagné ce voyage et elle a amener sa famille ainsi que Harry, j'aurai pu y aller moi aussi si seulement…si seulement…je ne courais pas un si gros danger…

Je crois que je vais passer les 2 plus belles semaines de ma vie avec mon meilleur ennemi.

En parlant de Malfoy. Il a changé, il n'a pu l'air d'être le même. Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui se trompe? En tout cas. Je sais que les dire des filles de l'école se révèle être vrai. Il a un très beau corps. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend moi? Trouvez Malefoy beau? Non mais je délire! Il n'est pas beau!

Il est SEXY!

**Voilà, c'est la fin d'un autre chapitre. Alors comment vous l'avez trouvé? **

**ASSEZ LONG? Lol dsl si non mais j'ai de la difficulté à les faire plus long!**

**Reviews please!**

**Love-pingo**

**Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Pamou : Je suis très contente que tu me lises. J'aime bien ta nouvelle fic mais je me demande aussi quand est-ce que tu vas continuer l'autre que tu avais commencé il y a longtemps! Très bien, je vais faire attention à ce que se soit clair qui qui parle. Je vais même écrire le nom, mais pour t'aider, dit toi que quand il y a une étoile cela signifie que la personne qui parle change, que se soit le narrateur, Hermione, Drago ect.**

**Me : Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite!**

**Rosalie Johanson : Merci pour ta review elle me fait vraiment plaisir!**

**Bella : Je sais je sais! On ne s'en lasse jamais de des Drago-Mione. Mais je te le dit, Drago n'est pas amoureux de hermione. Pour envoyer une fic tu vas dans log in, ensuite dans storie puis dans new storie. Voilà! merci et continue a me lire!**

**Rose Potter : Merci pour ta review, continue de me lire…et voici la suite!**

**Mysm : Salut toi! Deux reviews de ta part, sa me fait vraiment plaisir! Mais dit moi, pourquoi se surnom? lol…simple curiosité…Pour se qui est de tes questions, se n'est pas que Drago s'habitue au non-luxe mais comme je l'écrivais, c'est toujours mieux que d'être dehors à se les faire gelés! Oui, son père va le rechercher et j'en parle justement dans se chapitre! Pour se qui est de l'espion dans l'ordre…je trouve que ses une très bonne idées…qui sait…peu être que je vais la prendre…si sa te dérange pas trop…lol! Merci et continue de me lire surtout! Biz. **

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 3 : Apprendre à vivre**

_Hermione_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens bizarre, d'être avec Malefoy. Bien que nous prenons un soins fou de s'évité, on se croise souvent, la maison est grande, mais la majorité des pièces sont fermés à clef, cachant des objets précieux pour l'ordre. J'ai fini par m'habituer à sa présence, bien qu'elle me trouble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je me questionne beaucoup à la raison pour lequel il est là. J'ai demander a plusieurs gens, mais il ne m'ont pas répondu, ils m'ont dit d'aller voir le concerné. Ce que je n'est pas fait.

Je vais écrire une lettre à Harry et Ron, qui sont au terrier.

_Cher Harry, cher Ron,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi on peux dire que sa vas. Mais vous ne devinerez jamais quoi. Drago Malefoy est au chez l'oncle albert. Ne me demander pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Tout se que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas normal. Auriez-vous entendu quelque chose de particulier? _

_Bref, à part la présence de la fouine, mes dernières semaines se passent lentement. En effet, je n'est pas le droit de sortir de chez l'oncle albert. _

_J'attend de vos nouvelles avec impatience,_

_Hermione Granger._

_Narrateur_

Elle confia sa lettre à sa chouette, puis se dirigea vers le jardin, son lieu préféré au square grimmaud.

Après avoir pousser la porte de la maison, elle entra dans un magnifique paysage parsemé de roses, de tulipes et de plein d'autres fleurs et herbacés de toute sorte, ainsi que des pommiers et de lilas. Il y avait un chemin de pierre qui parcourait le jardin et elle entreprit de l'explorer.

Elle marcha près de 10 minutes dans se sombtueux paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Jamais elle n'avait vu de pareil jardin. La beauté était surtout du au fait que ce jardin restait invioler.

Puis, sous un lilas, elle appercu quelque chose qui bougeait…

C'est drôle, se dit-elle, on aurait dit un ange…

Mais bien vite, la réalité prit le dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la a me regarder Granger? demanda Malefoy

- Que fais-tu ici? lui cria-elle

- Je fais comme toi et j'explore, puisque je n'est rien d'autre à foutre!

Cela répondit à la question de la griffondor qui se détendit un peu…mais elle revient très vite à la charge.

- Dit moi, qu'est-ce qu'un mangemort fait ici?

Le dos de Drago se dressa a ses mots, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

Il reprit son souffle pour ne pas être trop méchant, puis, il entreprit, avec une voix rauque et froide.

- Premièrement Granger, si j'était un mangemort, Dumbly ne m'aurait jamais fait rentré ici et deuxièmement, cela ne te concerne absolument pas…et je te renvoit la question Granger, que fais-tu ici?

Hermione se mordit la joue interieurement, elle n'avait pas prévu ce changement de situation.

- Tu as peut-être réussi a tromper Dumbledor, mais tu ne réussira pas a me tromper moi aussi! Je sais très bien qui tu es Malefoy! Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse de riche, qui a tout dans la vie et qui se croit tout permis! Tu es en plus un mangemort!

S'en était trop pour Drago…il giffla Hermione et quitta le jardin d'un pas rapide…oubliant une lettre par terre…

Hermione, remit de ses émotions appercu la lettre…devait-elle la lire? Et puis, pourquoi pas, si Malefoy l'avait laisser la, c'était son problème…

Elle la prit et l'ouvrit…

_Mon fils, _

_Je suis extrèmement décu de toi. Quittez le manoir sans nous avertir et pour aller où au juste? Je sais que ma chouette t'a retrouver, mais quand elle est revenue, elle ne se souvenait pas où elle avait été. Je crois qu'il y a un sort là-dessus. Je veux, non j'exgige que tu reviennes sur le champs au manoir. Sinon, je serai dans l'obligation de te punir encore plus sévèrement. Le Lord a de grand projet pour toi, futur-mangemort, ne le laisse pas tomber, car sinon, attention a sa colère. Revient vite avant que je ne viennes te chercher…_

_L. Malefoy_

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Malefoy avait quitter le manoir sans la permission de ses parents? Il avait fuit? Et le pire de tout cela…c'est que elle l'avait traiter de mangemort alors qu'il n'en était même pas un!

Elle entra donc plein de remord dans la salle a manger du squares Grimmaud. Elle s'assit a la table et commenca lentement à manger…puis, elle remarqua que Drago ne venait pas…

**Voilà, c déjà fini, je sais que c pas long mais j'ai recommencé les cours et j'ai plus une seconde à moi donc je suis désolé…alors, vous avez aimé ou pas? reviews please!**

**xooxo**

**Love-pingo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Axelanderya : Salut! J'espère que tu vas bien! Tu as un drôle de surnom! lol! Merci pour ta reviews! Oui moi je pleins le pauvre Malefoy… lol! **

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Toi en tout cas tu en as des idées perverses! Lol! Pas besoin de le consolé, je l'es déjà fait…lol! Si Hermione va s'excuser? Tu le verras bien assez tôt! Lol! Je suis désolé de te rendre malheureuse! Lol! Continue de me lire surtout! Biz.**

**Rosalie Johanson : Une autre qui veut que Hermione s'excuse! Je crois que je ne le ferai pas juste pour vous faire chier toi et Draco-tu-es-a-moi! lol! La raison pour lequel Drago a giflé Hermione, tu vas le savoir dans se chapitre! Voilà je te laisse! xoxo**

**Mysm : Mmmm…tu lis dans mes pensées toi! Lol…pas question que je te dévoile les punch de mon histoire, mais se que je peux te dire, c'est que tu as de très bonne idée et que tu sais lire dans mes pensées! Sur ce je te laisse! Chow! Xoxo**

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 4 : Le jardin aux pensées**

Aucun des deux ne pouvaient supporté cette tension qui régnait dans la maison du Squares Grimmaud. Cela faisait plus de 4 jours que la confrontation entre Hermione et Drago avait eu lieu et aucun n'avait reparlé à l'autre. Ils s'étaient croisés, serte, mais il ne s'était pas adressé la parole ni même regardé. Hermione était rongé par le remord mais ne voulait pas s'excuser auprès de son pire ennemi, il lui avait tant fait endurer, elle n'avait donc pas le droit de se venger?

Hermione avait aperçu plusieurs fois Drago dans le jardin, au même endroit que lors de leur dispute, elle avait fait semblant de l'ignorer mais l'avait aperçu plusieurs fois avec des lettres, et même une fois avec une Beuglante. Il lui vint évident que Drago avait quitter le manoir sans l'autorisation des ses parents et qu'ils étaient fou de rage.

Drago tant qu'à lui, ne pensait pas trop à la sang de bourbe, il était trop absorbé ailleurs…

Il restait maintenant 1 semaine avant le rentré de classe et Hermione était soucieuse de régler le conflit avec Drago. Donc, après le petit déjeuné, il se dirigea comme à son habitude dans le jardin et s'assit au même endroit… Hermione le surveillait de près, cacher dans les rosiers.

- Tu peux sortir de là Granger, dit Malefoy sans se retourner.

Hermione, surprise, sortie…

- Comment tu as su que j'étais là?

- Si je ne t'aurais pas vu, j'aurai été aveugle…

Hermi se renfrogna, pendant un cours instant, elle avait cru que Malefoy avait changé

- Je crois que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je ne suis pas idiot Granger, je sais que c'est toi qui a ma lettre, mais si tu l'aimes tellement, tu peux la garder, je n'en n'est plus de besoin. Mais, tu l'as lu ou pas?

- Je suis désolé, je n'est pas pu résister…

- Ouais, les stupides Griffondors avec leurs curiosités et leurs courages…et je paris que tu as tout raconter a Potty et Bellette?

- Non, je leur est simplement dit que tu étais ici.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il s'était couché dans le gazon et regardait le ciel, il semblait pensif…Hermione, assit à coté de lui, se demandait se qu'elle devait faire…

- Tu peux poser tes questions si tu le veux, de toute façon, tu sauras toute l'histoire assez rapidement de retour à Poudlard.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

- Tout les Serpentards en parleront au retour des classes.

- De quoi?

- Que tu es naïve Granger! Tu crois quoi? Que je suis ici par plaisir et que je reçoit des lettres de mort pour le fun?

- Non mais…

- Non mais quoi Granger? Tu pensais quoi? Que j'étais un de ses stupides mangemorts à la con qui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil a se conard de Voldemort? Non mais tu me prends pour qui! Je n'est pas d'ordre à recevoir de personne!

- Tu dois quand même avouer que les circonstances étaient contre toi?

- QUELLES CIRCONSTANCES GRANGER! TU VEUX BIEN ME DIRE LESQUELLE? EST-CE QUE TU AS VU LA MARQUES SUR MON BRAS? NON! EST-CE QUE J'AI ACCOMPLI QUELQUONTE MISSON POUR LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES? NON! JAMAIS! COMMENT PEUX-TU JUGER LES GENS PAR LEURS LIENS FAMILLIAUX!

Sur ce, Drago partit furibond dans la maison, puis dans sa chambre sans donner le loisir à Hermione de s'expliquer.

Quelques jours passèrent et bientôt, les deux colocataires reçurent une lettre de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard…

_Chère Miss Granger, _

_J'espère que votre séjour auprès de votre camarade c'est bien déroulé. Cette présente lettre est pour vous avisez que vous avez été choisi pour représenté notre école en tant que préfète en chef. Toute mes félicitation. Pour se qui est de vos articles scolaires et autres, veillez faire une liste et la remettre au professeur Rogues qui ira faire vos course. Je vous prit, miss Granger, de bien vouloir être tolérante avec Monsieur Malefoy, il a eu une été difficile et cela n'est pas pour s'arranger à la rentré. En effet, je crois que je dois vous informer de la situation, Drago n'est pas un mangemorts, et si il est au Squares Grimmaud, c'est pour sa protection, tout comme vous. Je vous pris de bien vouloir être plus clémente envers lui malgré vos rancunes du passé. Il a changé et il veut changer. Laissez lui sa chance, sur ce, je vous souhaite un agréable fin de séjour au Squares Grimmaud et vous attend dans le compartiment des préfets en chef dans quelques jours._

_Albus Dumbledor_

_Directeur de Poudlard_

_Cher Monsieur Malefoy, _

_J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop souffert le manque du luxe pendant ces quelques jours. Cette présente lettre est pour vous avisez que vous avez été choisi pour représenté notre école en tant que préfet en chef. Mes félicitations. Pour se qui est de vos articles scolaires et autre besoin, veuillez faire une liste et la remettre au professeur Rogues qui ira faire vos course. Je vous prit Monsieur Malefoy, de laisser vos opinions sur les enfants de moldu de coté et de bien vouloir laissez sa chance à miss Granger. Elle pourrait bien vous être d'un grand secours l'un de ses jours. Vous savez, il n'y a aucun mal à être gentil avec elle. J'ai reçu des nouvelles de votre ami Blaise Zambini, je suis très content qu'il veule en venir au même projet que vous. Il vous retrouvera à la rentré des cours. Je suis fier de vous Monsieur Malefoy. Passez une belle fin de séjour et reposez-vous car le début d'année risque d'être difficile pour vous._

_Albus Dumbledor_

_Directeur de Poudlard_

Drago relut plusieurs fois la lettre, comment le vieux fou voulait t'il qu'il fasse copain copain avec la sang de bourbe? Elle ne voulait même pas lui adressé la parole…mais au fond de lui, il aurait voulu pouvoir lui confier tout et pouvoir enfin compter sur quelqu'un, mais celui lui serait impossible…il est un Malefoy après tout…ou était serait le mot juste…

**Voilà, c'est la fin de se chapitre, je dois vous dire que je ne l'aime pas vraiment celui là mais bref…je suis en manque d'inspiration de ses temps si…je dois aussi vous dire que la parution de mes chapitres seront peu être un peu bouleversé car cette année est une année difficile pour moi et que je n'est plus une seconde à moi…donc sur ce je vous laisse, et je serais contente que vous répondiez à se léger sondage SVP :**

**Drago doit-il tomber amoureux de Hermione ou le contraire?**

**Comment devrait réagir les Serpentards?**

**Comment devrait réagir Ron et Harry?**

**Voilà donc merci de répondre à mon sondage et à la prochaine!**

**Bizou**

**Love-pingo**

**Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde! Donc me voilà avec un autre super chapitre de cette fic qui me donne vraiment du fil à retordre! lol! Mais c'est vrai! Car mon autre fic, La rébellion du Dragon  est déjà écrite et j'ai un idée plus précise de où je m'en vais tandis que dans celle-ci, je navigue complètement à l'aveuglette! J'écrit un chapitre et je ne sais absolument pas ce que va contenir le suivant. Je dois vous informer que la parution de mes chapitres sera peut-être un peu plus éloigné car j'ai plein de devoirs, d'étude, de cours de sauvetage et de gardage à faire. Mais voilà aujourd'hui j'ai un petit 40 minutes de libre donc j'en profite pour écrire ma fic. **

**Réponses reviews : **

**Lunder : Salut! Merci pour tes critiques, elles me font plaisir et me permet de m'améllioré. Ce chapitre seras plus long. Je vais aussi essayer de le faire plus développer. Bonne lecture!**

**Daisy : Merci d'avoir répondu à mon sondage et si tu veux savoir si ton idée est reprise et bien vient lire la suite. **

**Poisonned alias Pamou : Je sais je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais que veux tu. J'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration pour cette fic et je nage un peu a l'aveuglette.**

**Rosalie Johanson : Tous ses questionnements seront répondus un jour dans mon fic lol! Voilà la fic juste pour toi**

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Oui il a gueulé….et puis…il va sûrement recommencé! Lol! Voilà la suite…et prend soins de Draco, c'est ta semaine! Lol! **

**Mysm : Salut, merci pour ta reviews, oui, il va y avoir des réactions auprès des serpentards…pour se qui est que Hermi le délivre…bah tu verra…Biz.**

**Océana-666 : Merci pour ta review, elle me fait plaisir…à la prochaine!**

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 5 : Escapade à Pré au Lard partie 1**

Il restait environ 5 jours avant la rentré des classes et Drago s'ennuyait à mourir. Puis, une chouette vient cogner à sa fenêtre.

_Bizarre, se dit-il, je ne devrais pas recevoir de courrier._

Mais la chouette persévéra à cogner. Drago se leva puis ouvrit la fenêtre par lequel la chouette s'engouvra. Drago prit la lettre puis il la lie.

_Cher Draco, _

_Je sais que tu m'avais dit de ne par t'écrire mais c'est très urgent. Mes parents ont découvert la vérité. Je dois me sauver. Rejoint-moi a 15 heure 30 dans notre endroit secret à Pré au lard. Et surtout vient seul._

_Amitiés,_

_Blaise Zambini_

Drago était sur le choc. Blaise avait été découvert et s'il ne partait pas rapidement de chez lui, il serait foutu. Il avait donc choisi, comme lui, la fuite. Le blond devait absolument aller rejoindre son ami pour l'amener au quartier général de l'ordre où il serait lui aussi en sécurité. Mais comment faire? Les personnes présentes ne voudraient jamais le laisser partir et ils ne pouvaient pas venir avec lui. Il ne pourrait pas. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution, Granger.

À contrecœur, Drago se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Puis il cogna.

- Je ne veux voir personne.

- Granger, j'ai besoin de te parler alors ramène ton cul ici.

- La ferme Malefoy.

- Ouvre cette porte putain! Tu me dois bien sa!

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et un oreiller atterrit sur la tête de Drago.

- Putain Granger! Cria-il en lui relançant l'oreiller qu'elle esquiva de justesse.

La bagarre dura quelques minutes avant que chacun ne se calme, assis à l'extrémité de la pièce.

- Bon, que veux-tu Malefoy?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Quoi? Le grand Malefoy qui a besoin de l'aide d'une sang de bourbe?

- Exactement Granger.

- Et pourquoi?

- Pour sauver une vie.

- Si c'est la tiennes sa ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

- Dommage pour toi Granger mais se n'est pas la mienne. C'est celle de Blaise.

- Comment ça?

- Ses parents ont découvert qu'il ne voulait pas suivre le Lord noir et qu'il correspondait en secret avec moi. Il doit s'enfuir et me rejoindre à un endroit secret à Pré au lard ce soir. Je veux l'amener ici pour qu'il soit en sécurité.

- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas au gens de l'ordre.

- Ils ne pourraient pas accédé à l'endroit secret.

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce que seulement moi et Blaise connaissons l'endroit et pour qu'elle soit protégé de tout intrusion magique, seul les personnes n'ayant pas le droit de faire de la magie peuvent y accédé.

- Ingénieux.

- Je sais.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends de moi au juste? Et je dis cela dans le cas ou je décide de t'aider.

- Je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller seul?

- Non. Je ne sais pas dans quelle état sera Blaise et je ne pourrais pas le transporter et assurer notre sécurité en même temps et voilà pourquoi tu es là, tu assureras la sécurité, et bien oui, un Malefoy va laisser sa vie entre les mains du fille de moldu.

- Ce n'est plus sang de bourde alors?

- Non, j'essaie de varié mon vocabulaire, dit il en souriant d'un air narquois.

- Alors?

- Très bien mais si j'accepte, c'est a une condition, il faut que l'on aille au magasin de livre pour que je m'en achète un, Rogue à fait exprès de l'oublié.

- Comme tu veux Granger. On part à 14 heures avec la poudre de cheminette. Rejoindre moi dans ma chambre à 14 heure moins quart.

Il y partit, content de l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa colocataire.

À 14 heures moins quart pile, Hermione frappa à la porte de Drago tu ouvrit immédiatement.

- Bien je t'explique, nous allons arriver dans la librairie directement avec la poudre de cheminette, là tu prends ton livre, tu le payes et on s'en va. On a environ trente minutes de marche à faire puis, il faudra nage dans un petit lac. J'espère que tu sais nager Granger?

- Bien sur.

- Ensuite on arrive à l'endroit secret. On prend Blaise et il faut remarcher à sens contraire pendant 15 minutes avant d'arriver à une cheminée pour revenir au quartier du Squares Grimmaud. Comprit?

- Comprit!

Ils prirent de la poudre de cheminette et partirent en fumée.

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre. Donc je sais QUE SE N'EST PAS LONG mais je n'est pas le temps de faire d'avantage et je mijote encore se qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre. Donc voilà et reviews please!**

**oxo**

**Love-pingo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde! Donc J'ai un petit break donc j'en profite pour écrire un autre super chapitre de ma super fic! Lol! Non mais je plaisante! Lol! Je dois vous faire une confidence. J'ai vraiment de la difficulté avec cette putain de fic! Non mais c'est vrai! J'écrit un chapitre à la fois, je sais pas du tout ou je m'en vais, la preuve, c'est que en écrivant ceci, je sais même pas se que va contenir mon chapitre. Lol! Donc je vous laisse et je vous aime très fow! **

**Réponse au reviews :**

**Lunder : Salut, merci pour ta reviews! Je ne comprend pas se que tu dis! Tu dis que je coupe au mauvais moment mais pourquoi? Je pense plutôt que en coupant à des endroits stratégique comme je le fais, je vous incite a venir me relire! Lol!**

**Rosalie Johanson : Salut, si c'est un piège? Aucune idée! (Lire en haut pour plus d'info) lol! Merci!**

**Ayulana : Salut! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic! Lol! J'ai toujours voulu écrire de bonne histoire comme toi! Ce qui va arriver? Ben si tu veux le savoir ben lit la suite et sa va répondre à toute tes questions! Lol! Biz!**

**Hadilena : Merci pour ta review et voici la suite!**

**Ari : Voilà la suite et continue de me lire surtout!**

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Je sais je sais, je suis impardonnable! Mais je suis pas capable de faire des chapitres plus longs! Lol! Youppi! C'est ma semaine! Je vais peut-être te le rendre un peu fatigué mais encore en très bon état! Mais dit moi, pk est tu méga frustré (si c po trop indiscret) ! lol voilà la suite pour toi!**

**Oceana Black :  Merci pour ta reviews et voilà la suite! **

**UN PEU DE PUB : VOILÀ SI VOUS AIMÉ MA FIC, VOUS ALLER PEUT-ÊTRE AIMÉ MON AUTRE FIC, LA REBELLION DU DRAGON! **

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 6 : Visite à Pré au lard, partie 2**

Ils arrivèrent en un tour de baguette magique (et c'est le cas de le dire) dans la bibliothèque.

- Allez va chercher ton bouquin qu'on aille le rejoindre, murmura Drago

- D'accord.

Elle s'approcha des étagères, chercha quelques instants, puis mit la main sur le livre qu'elle cherchait, puis Hermione alla à la caisse, paya son achat et rejoint Drago qui l'attendait à la porte. Ils se dirigèrent vers le coté ouest de Pré au lard. Les deux adolescents marchèrent pendant environ trente minutes dans un petit boisé, heureusement, ils ne rencontrèrent pas de créature de la forêt et Drago en fut une peu soulagé. En effet, il avait déjà affronté ce genre de créature pour être venu ici plusieurs fois et elle n'était pas toujours facile à vaincre même pour un sorcier de son niveau. Il arrivèrent alors dans près d'un petit lac à l'aspect un peu lugubre…en effet, le lac semblait comme hanté, il y régnait un brouillard épais.

- Ne te fit pas aux apparences, dit Malefoy le plus naturellement possible.

- C'est là dedans, que l'on va devoir nager? demanda Hermione un peu dégoûté….

- Oui Granger, pourquoi, tu as peur?

- Non c'est juste que je m'attendais à quelques choses de…disons…moins dégoûtant….

Le blond sourit à cette remarque mais ne dit rien. De voir la griffondors dans cette état le faisait bien rire.

Drago commença à enlever ses souliers, puis, commença à détacher sa ceinture.

- Qu'est ce que tu fou Malefoy?

- J'enlève mes vêtements Granger! Plus tu es lourd, plus tu calles! Y faut se rendre de l'autre côté et donc, y faut pas que tu te noie en chemin parce que le poids de tes vêtements serait trop lourd!

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me dire se détail avant que l'on parte Malefoy! Cria-elle

- Non, parce que tu n'aurais pas accepté de venir!

- Et j'aurais eu bien raison! En plus, comment on va faire pour repartir sans nos vêtements!

- Relax Granger merdre! Ils vont être transporter magiquement de l'autre coté!

- Sa n'aurait pas été moins compliqué de nous faire transporter de l'autre coté?

- Sa l'aurait été plus Granger! Pense un peu, c'est déjà un sortilège ultra puissant pour les amenés! Alors imagine un peu transporter des humains!

Hermione réfléchit un instant puis, elle du avouer que le serpentards avait raison.

Pendant se temps, le blond avait enlever son pantalon et commençait à déboutonné sa chemise blanche.

- Granger, je sais que j'ai un corps d'athlète mais c'est pas le moment de le mater, dit-il avec un certain air séducteur.

- Je ne te matais pas! Et pour ton information et il n'est pas question que j'enlève mes vêtements!

- Et bien Granger tu vas couler! Aller arrête de faire ta sainte nitouche, j'en est vu d'autre des filles et beaucoup moins vêtit que toi tu sauras…

Et Vlam! Une gifle venait de partir et pour atterrir directement sur la joue de Drago.

- ESPÈCE DE SALE CON! JE NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI J'AI ACCEPTÉ DE VENIR AVEC TOI! MAINTENANT, COMMENCE À NAGER ET NE TE RETOURNE PAS! JE VAIS TE REJOUINDRE! ET SI JAMAIS TU RISQUAIS À REGARDER, JE DIRAI À TOUTE L'ÉCOLE À NOTRE RETOUR QUE TU MATAIS UNE SANG DE BOURBE!

- Très bien Granger, je ne me retournerai pas…mais si tu coules derrière moi, compte pas que j'aille te chercher.

Et il sauta dans l'eau froide, simplement vêtit de son boxer noir (moulant)! Et il commença à nager.

Hermione, l'ayant aperçu, le suivit du regard quelques instants, puis, elle entreprit de se déshabiller. Elle enleva ses souliers, puis, enleva sa veste de laine. Brrr…qu'il faisait froid…elle enleva alors son chandail puis ses jeans, et elle sauta à l'eau…

Drago n'avait rien manquer…il ne s'était pas retourné serte mais s'était lancer un sort de miroir (fruit de mon imagination, qui consiste à voir au l'endos de sa tête, comme si on avait des yeux de l'autre coté lol). Il voulait voir de quoi elle ressemblait pour mieux rire d'elle après, mais en voyant son corps, il avait été incapable de prononcé un mot a part…magnifique… elle avait une peu blanche comme de la neige et était magnifiquement proportionné, le comble de tout, c'est qu'elle portait un string et un soutient gorge assortit. De quoi faire envier bien des gens..Une chance pour moi que je suis dans l'eau froide, se dit-il.

Arrivé de l'autre coté du lac, Drago s'empressa de sortir de l'eau…étant déjà assez gelé et il attendit Hermione. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard…

- C'est bon Granger, pas besoin de me regarder de cette manière je me tourne, en passant, il y a une serviette sur le buisson.

- Comment vous avez faite?

- Elles sont remit la après chaque utilisation.

- Ingénieux, dit-elle en sortant et prenant la serviette.

Drago se retourna.

- Il nous en reste pour combien de temps? demanda-elle.

- Et bien, on arrive en marchant dans environ 5 minutes.

Chacun se sécha (grâce à un sort) et s'habilla sans regarder l'autre (oublier pas que Drago à encore le sort). Puis, ils se mirent en marche.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans une petite clairière ou se trouvait un grand saule pleureur…

- Très bien granger, nous y sommes, lorsque tu seras sous l'arbre, pense à un événement joyeux dans ta vie.

- Très bien.

Et ils entrèrent sous l'arbre.

Hermione se mit à penser au moment ou elle avait rencontré Ron et Harry et partit dans un blop!

Drago tant qu'à lui pensa à Hermione en sous-vêtements et partit dans un Blop!

Ils arrivèrent tout deux quelques instants plus tard, dans un grotte, un peu aménagé ou se trouvait deux causeuses et une petite armoire, ainsi qu'une table et divers objets magiques.

- Blaise, es-tu là? demanda Drago.

- Oui.

Fut le seul mot entendu par les deux adolescents, qui se retournèrent et virent Blaise, l'air très amoché.

- Blaise, murmura Drago.

Il s'approcha de son ami et le serra dans ses bras. Jamais Hermione n'avait vu une démonstration d'affection de la part de Malefoy. Il aida son ami à s'asseoir sur la causeuse.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là? demanda-il

- Elle m'a aidé.

Blaise ne dit plus rien, trop épuiser.

- Je crois que l'on devrait partir, dit Drago pour Hermione, plus vite il sera au chaud, plus vite il ira mieux.

- Bien.

- Dit Blaise, es-tu capable de marcher?

- Je crois, dit Blaise en se relevant.

Mais il faillit chuter et drago le rattrapa de justesse.

- Je crois que je vais t'aider.

- Allons y Granger, on a encore 5 minutes marche, ce n'est pas beaucoup mais j'aime mieux ne pas traîner ici. Dès que l'on sort, dirige toi vers le nord. Reste à l'écoute et ne fait pas de bruit inutile. Si tu m'attend crier, fait se que je te dirai. Tu arriveras ensuite à une cheminée construite toute seule, sur le haut de la cheminée, il y a de la poudre a cheminette, prend en et va au Squares Grimmaud. D'accord?

- J'ai comprit. Mais Malefoy, comment on fait pour sortir d'ici?

- Pense a un évènement triste de ta vie Granger.

Hermione pensa à toute les fois où Drago l'avait fait souffrir et elle partit. Drago et Zambini tant qu'à eux, pensèrent à leur enfance malheureuse et partir.

Ils marchèrent 5 minutes le plus rapidement possible et arrivèrent à la cheminée

- Granger, hurla Drago, vite ils sont là, partons.

- Squares Grimmauds, dire les trois en chœur, mais pas trop fort (pour ne pas être entendu par les mangemorts)

Les trois adolescents atterrirent dans le salon de l'ordre du phénix, sous les yeux de Dumbledor, Rogues et de la famille Weasley, ainsi que de celle de Harry…

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, j'ai essayé de le faire plus long! Non mais 6 pages à l'ordi c'est beaucoup! Surtout pour moi! Lol! Donc c'est sa qui est sa! **

**Reviews please!**

**Love-pingo**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Hadilena : Salut, moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir sa réaction! lol! À la prochaine!**

**Poisonned : Je sais que j'ai le don de laisse mes fic en suspense et j'adore cela! Lol!**

**Sined : Salut, merci pour ta reviews, ce qui va ce passer? Ben lit le prochain chapitre lol!**

**Lunder : Moi j'y serai aller n'importe quand! lol! en tk voilà la suite!**

**Rosalie Johanson : Non! ce n'était pas un piège! lol! Leur réaction est un peu a prévoir…lol…tk voilà la suite.**

**Dsl pour les autres que j'ai pas eu le temps de réécrire mais je pense que vous aimez mieux que je ne perde pas mon temps avec les reviews et écrire plus vite! Donc voilà la suite et merci a tous le monde qui me lit, sa me fait chaud au cœur!**

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 7 : ennemis VS amis**

Et pouf, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, entourée d'un Harry stupéfiait, d'un Ron rouge de colère, d'une Ginny au sourire malicieux et d'adulte très mécontents.

- Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy! s'écria la voie puissante de Albus Dumbledor, que faisiez-vous hors du périmètre de l'ordre et pourquoi ramenez-vous un élève parmi nous?

- Je…commença Hermione

- Non, Granger n'y est pour rien, tout est de ma faute.

- Alors expliquez-vous Monsieur Malefoy! s'écria Minerva

- Blaise est un fils de mangemort mais il n'est pas avec le lord. Il restait avec ses parents pour m'informer des différentes nouvelles. Mais ses parents se sont rendus compte de notre secret. Je devais aller l'aider et le ramené en sécurité.

- C'est une action très brave Monsieur Malfoy mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir informé de tout cela?

- Vous m'auriez empêché d'y aller et vous auriez été incapable de le retrouver.

- Et pourquoi donc?

- Car il était dans un endroit que je suis le seul à connaître.

- Et pourquoi avoir amener Miss granger?

- Parce Drago

- Parce que j'ai lu sa lettre avec Blaise et que je l'es menacé de tout rapporter s'il ne m'amenait pas avec lui. Je voulais aller chercher un livre que le professeur Rogues à «oublier» de m'acheter. Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Malefoy.

- Je vois, Monsieur Malefoy, amenez Monsieur Zambini dans la cuisine, nous allons le soigner et lui faire passer un test de vérisarium. Tandis, que vous jeunes gens, remonté dans vos chambres respectives, je vous parlerai plus tard.

Drago amena péniblement Blaise dans la salle à manger, puis, sous les ordres du directeur, il monta directement dans sa chambre. Pendant se temps, dans la chambre de Hermione, Ginny essayait de lui tirer le ver du nez.

- Allez Mione, fait moi pas à croire à ton histoire débile de bouquin! Alors dit-moi pourquoi tu as aidé Malefoy.

- J'ai dit la vérité en bas!

- Hermione Granger tu ne me feras pas gober une telle chose!

- Très bien très bien. Si je te le dis, tu promets de ne pas en parler à personne?

- Promis

- Donc voilà, j'avais une dette envers lui.

- Comment cela?

- Parce que je l'es insulté à deux reprises sans raisons et que j,ai été très méchante lors de ses deux confrontations.

- C'est pas cher payer pour tout se qu'il t'a fait endurer.

- Peut-être mais il a vraiment changer.

- Si tu le dis. Mais Ron et Harry sont très fâché contre toi.

- Pour l'instant c'est l'un des derniers de mes problèmes, dit elle en soupirant.

Quelques heures plus tard…

- Alors mon vieux, comment tu vas? demanda Drago

- Je vais mieux, les médicaments que le professeur Rogue m'a donnés on fait effet.

- C'est bien.

- Alors, si tu me disais pourquoi tu as demandé a Granger de t'accompagner?

- Je te l'es déjà dit, pour m'aider.

- Ouais, tu seras pas capable de me faire gober sa mon frère!

- Je pouvais toujours essayer, dit il avec un sourire narquois.

- Alors pourqu

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Blaise et Drago se précipitèrent à source du bruit qui se trouvais être un tableau ancien.

- OU EST MON PETIT FILS, hurla elle

- Hey professeur Rogues, qu'est ce qu'elle a cette vieille folle? demanda Malefoy

- Elle vient de savoir que son petit fils est dans cette maison.

- Et qui est t'il?

- C'est vous.

- Quoi?

- Je vous présente Madame Black, la mère de votre mère.

Soudain, la statue se tu à l'approche de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- PROSTERNEZ-VOUS DEVANT MON PETIT FILS, IL EST LE SEUL SANG PUR DE TOUTE LES GENS QUE JE CROISE ICI. PRENEZ EXEMPLE SUR LUI, IL A ÉTÉ ÉLEVÉ DANS DE BON RANG! DES RANGS DE SANG PUR!

Et là Drago vu rouge.

- PUTAIN DE TABLEAU A MERDE TU VAS TE L'A FERMER, PERSONNE N'AIME ENTENDRE UNE VIEILLE FEMME SE VENTER DE SES ENFANTS!

- SOIS UN PEU POLI AVEC TA GRAND-MÈRE!

- NON C'EST VOUS QUI ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMER. J'EN ES PLUS QU'ASSEZ D'ÊTRE COMPARER À DES GENS COMME VOUS! JE SUIS PEU ÊTRE UN SANG PUR, MAIS IL Y A BEAUCOUP DE CHOSE QUI NOUS DIFFÉRENCIE VOUS ET MOI ET JAMAIS JE SERAI COMME MA MÈRE OU MON PÈRE!

Sur cela, il partit, complètement hors de lui, laissant tout le monde stupéfiait et le tableau en larme.

**Oulala! Je sais je sais que je n'est pas beaucoup  mais ses tout se que je peux vous poster cette semaine, mais promis, la fin de semaine prochaine, un big chapitre!**

**tk chow**

**review please!**

**love-pingo**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Rosalie Johanson : Salut, je suis dsl mais pour l'instant, je ne lis que des fics sur Harry Potter et je n'est même plus le temps d'aller lire les fics que je suivais à cause d'un débordement de travail. Pour les explications et bien elles sont dans se chapitre.**

**Hadelina : Je sais que c'est court mais je n'est vraiment pas beaucoup de temps, tu vois, en se moment j'écrit cette fic à 11 heure du soir et demain j'ai de l'école. Merci pour ta reviews elle me fait plaisir.**

**Sined : Salut toi! Je sais que c'est court, pour les explications, voir la réponse de Hadelina. lol Qui va exploser entre Harry et Ron? Je sais pas encore, je vais voir à cela.**

**Poisonned : Oui il est fâché le Drago! Lol, je sais que c'est court mais tu sais se que c'est avec tout ses devoirs! En passant, j'attends toujours la suite de tes fics! Lol!**

**Keolla : Oui, Drago est très énervé et tu vas savoir pourquoi dans se chapitre. lol. Voici la suite!**

**À tous les autres merci beaucoup de me lire. Vous adores tous!**

**Sans plus attendre voilà le nouveau chapitre mais avant toute chose, une nouvelle d'intérêt publique**

**AVIS A TOUS, DURANT LES TEMPS QUI COURENT, J'AI ÉNORMÉMENT DE CHOSES À FAIRE. DONC, IL SE PEUX QUE JE NE PUISE PAS POSTER MON PROCHAIN CHAPITRE AVANT DEUX SEMAINES. MAIS RASSUREZ-VOUS, IL SERA POSTER À DANS DEUX SEMAINES MAXIMUM. SI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS CONTENT ALLER VOUS PLAINDRE À MES PROFS, LOL! SUR CE BONNE LECTURE!**

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 8 : Explications**

_Sur cela, il partit, complètement hors de lui, laissant tout le monde stupéfiait et le tableau en larme._

Drago monta les escaliers en un temps record et entra dans sa chambre, claquant vigoureusement la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un claqua à la porte…

- QUI EST LÀ?

- C'est moi Dray, Blaise. Je peux entré?

- Ouais.

Blaise entra et vit la chambre dans un bordel sans précédent. En effet, à chaque fois que Drago était fâché, il s'accageait tout sur son passage.

- Hey mon vieux calme toi, si tu me disais se qui ne vas pas.

- Je sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas quoi?

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

- Comment cela?

- Depuis que j'ai vu Granger en petite tenue, je me sens différent, j'essayait déjà de ne plus être méprisant avec elle me je n'y arrivais plus. Maintenant, je ne suis même pas capable de la laisser se faire insulter. Tu te rends compte Blaise que je me suis comparé à elle?

- J'ai en effet remarqué.

- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive?

---------

Pendant se temps, dans le salon, les griffondors étaient stupéfait de la façon de les choses s'était déroulé. Quand ils furent sortis de leurs stupeur, Hermione s'avança vers Ron et Harry, qui aussitôt, détournèrent le regard puis s'enfuirent dans leur chambre.

_Je vois qu'ils sont fâchés contre moi, se dit la jeune femme._

Puis, elle monta à l'étage et entra dans sa chambre.

--------------

La cohabitation des jours suivants fut difficile, chacun prenait soins d'éviter tout le monde. Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de parler à Ron et Harry mais rien n'y faisait, il fuyait la jeune femme comme la peste. Malefoy tant qu'à lui n'était plus que le reflet de lui-même, il ne mangeait presque plus et ne sortait presque jamais. Son ami se faisait beaucoup d'inquiétude à son sujet.

------------

Quelques jours plus tard, trois hiboux arrivèrent au Squares Grimmaud, l'un cogna à la porte de Hermione et deux cognèrent à la porte de Drago.

Chacun ouvrit sa lettre.

_Cher élève,_

_Cette présente lettre est pour vous avisez que vous avez été nommé préfet en chef de Poudlard cette année. Toute mes félicitations, veuillez, lors du premier jour, dans le train vous dirigez dans le wagon prévu au préfet en chef. Sur ce bonne fin de journée._

_Albus Dumbledor_

_Directeur de Poudlard._

Les deux adolescents furent très content de la nouvelle jusqu'au moment ou il s'appercurent qu'il devraient cohabiter ensemble.

Mais une autre lettre était adressée à Drago.

_Mon fils,_

_Je sais pertinemment que tu sais ou se cache Blaise, peut-être même est-il avec toi? Tout deux devez rentrer au manoir sous peine de mort. Cette fois je suis sérieux Drago, si tu ne rentres pas au manoir, se n'est pas un endolori qui t'attend mais un avada kedevra. Je ne sais pas comment toi ou ton ami Blaise vous vous êtes enfuit mais se que je peux vous dire à tous les deux, ses que le lord est très en colère. Au fait Drago, merci de nous avoir laisser une piste de ta présence l'autre jour. Maintenant, nous savons que tu es avec la petite sang de bourbe. Nous allons fouillez toute l'Angleterre à ta recherche. Revient tout de suite._

_Tu me déçois._

_Lucius Malefoy._

Drago friponna rageusement la lettre et sortit dehors furibond.

**Voilà la suite d'un autre chapitre. JE SAIS QUE CE N'EST PAS LONG MAIS JE N'EST VRAIMENT PAS D'INSPIRATION, DONC JE DEMANDE À TOUT LE MONDE DE M'AIDER, ET DE ME DIRE CE QU'IL FERAIT DE L'HISTOIRE. MERCI DE VOTRE SOUTIENT.**

**Love-Pingo**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Poisonned : Qu'est ce qui est écoeurant? lol? Merci**

**Hadilena : Salut! Merci pour ta reviews et pour ta suggestion!**

**Ayulana : Salut, merci pour ta reviews et pour ta suggestion!**

**Loommyloon : Merci!**

**Mayka Darkness : je sais que c'est court et merci vraiment pour toute tes suggestions! Si sa t'intéresse, j'ai une autre fic : la rébellion du Dragon. Elle est super bonne elle aussi!**

**Un merci tout particulier à Mayka Drakness et ayulana qui m'ont aidés et à qui je dédie se chapitre!**

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 9 : Attaque sans précédent**

_Mon fils,_

_Je sais pertinemment que tu sais ou se cache Blaise, peut-être même est-il avec toi? Tout deux devez rentrer au manoir sous peine de mort. Cette fois je suis sérieux Drago, si tu ne rentres pas au manoir, se n'est pas un endolori qui t'attend mais un avada kedeva. Je ne sais pas comment toi ou ton ami Blaise vous vous êtes enfuit mais se que je peux vous dire à tous les deux, ses que le lord est très en colère. Au fait Drago, merci de nous avoir laisser une piste de ta présence l'autre jour. Maintenant, nous savons que tu es avec la petite sang de bourbe. Nous allons fouillez toute l'Angleterre à ta recherche. Revient tout de suite._

_Tu me déçois._

_Lucius Malefoy._

Drago friponna rageusement la lettre et sortit dehors furibond.

Drago prit alors du papier, puis il commença à écrire :

_Chère Granger, _

_Tu as raison, ma place n'est pas ici. Je devrais être avec mon stupide père de mangemorts. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait être autrement. Je suis un fils de mangemorts et je le resterai toute ma vie. Mais je me pose la question, devons nous être punis pour les erreurs des autres? Devons nous être jugé sur nos aptitudes que l'on nous à enseigner depuis le tout jeune age? Je me pose la question. Je me question la dessus. Je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse. On ne devrait pas mais on l'ai. Tu sais, toute ma vie, on m'a dit quoi faire, comment traiter les gens, comment manger, comment regarder les gens, et on m'a montré à faire disparaître mes sentiments. Je ne peux changer ses aspects de moi car ils sont encrés si profondément. Je vais donc retourner chez moi, le plus vite sera le mieux, ma punition sera peut-être moins grande ainsi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien sur l'ordre ni sur Blaise. _

_Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux._

_Drago Malefoy._

Drago empoigna sa baguette puis il partit en transplanant jusqu'au manoir. Au pré avant, il avait déposé la lettre sous la porte de Hermione.

Drago arriva quelque instant plus tard au manoir où il fut accueillit par un ordre de mangemorts en réunion avec son père.

L'homme fit un sourire malicieux.

- Bienvenue dans ton manoir!

- Je monte dans ma chambre père.

- Non, tu restes ici. Tu dois t'expliquer.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi j'aurais à m'expliquer.

- Où est Blaise, son père veut le ravoir.

- Tu parles de lui comme d'un chien!

- C'est comme sa qu il mérite d'être traiter.

- Va te faire voir!

- NE PARLE PAS SUR CE TON A TON PÈRE!

- JE VOUS PARLERAI SUR LE TON QUE JE LE DÉSIRE

- QUEL FILS INGRAT TU ES

- ET QUEL PÈRE VOUS ETES!

- Excusez moi mangemorts mais j'ai quelques choses à régler avec mon fils.

- Mais faites donc, Monsieur Malefoy.

- Très bien.ENDOLORIS!

À ces mots, Drago se plia en deux essayant de retenir les larmes et les cris de rage qui lui montait à la gorge…

Pendant se temps, au Squares Grimmaud…

Hermione se leva, puis elle remarqua la lettre. Elle s'empressa de la prendre et de la lire…

Puis, elle cria, plus fort que jamais…elle en réveilla tout le monde.

Le professeur Lupin entra dans la chambre en courant.

- Qui a-il Hermione? demanda-il

- C'est…c'est Malefoy….réussit-elle a articuler…

L'homme s'empara de la lettre puis la lu rapidement, puis, il sonna l'alerte générale et demanda à tout le monde de descendre à la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

- Messieurs, mesdames, nous avons un gros problème, le fils Malefoy est retourné dans sa famille et je crains le pire. Nous devons aller le secourir.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait y aller, intervint Ron, il est repartit de lui-même à ce que je sache.

- Peut-être bien mais vous n'avez pas aider les circonstances jeunes gens!

- Drago est un jeune homme très fragile qui prend beaucoup de décisions sur un coup de tête. C'est peu être se qu'il a fait. Il nous est primordiale d'aller le chercher, il peut nous être crucial pour la guerre qui se prépare. Nous avons besoin d'alliée dans notre camp.

- Que compte tu faire? demanda Tonks

- Je propose de rentrer chez le Malefoy, d'aller le chercher et de revenir.

- Ce ne sera pas aussi facile, intervint Blaise qui venait de prendre part à la conversation. Le manoir de Drago est bourré de piège et il est difficile d'y entrer par magie.

- Explique nous ton point de vue.

- Et bien, le manoir des Malefoy est entouré d'un champ de force magnétique anti-transplanage. Seul les membres de la famille peuvent y entré, ainsi….ainsi que les mangemorts. Si quelqu'un d'autre veut y transplaner, il doit avoir une dérogation spécial demander au père Malefoy.

- As-tu d'autres informations?

- Et bien, il y a des elfes de maison et des bonnes qui circulent dans le manoir. Ils peuvent aussi être une source négligeable de danger, si on leur promet la liberté, ils se tairont. Ils y a aussi et surtout le nombreux mangemorts qui circulent sur la propriété.

- Quand n'y a-il pas de mangemorts?

- Je dirais la nuit, même s'il y en a un peu, mais beaucoup moins.

- Très bien et ou serait Malefoy à ton avis?

- Si son père est vraiment fâché, se que je pense qu'il va être, il va l'envoyer dans les cachots situés dans la tour nord du manoir. Elle est constamment gardée par des gardes et des pièges.

- Comme vous le voyez Messieurs et mesdames, ils nous seras difficile de pénétré dans le manoir Malefoy mais il le faut pourtant, Drago nous est d'un aide capitale.

Hermione n'arrivait pas a si faire, c'est à cause d'elle que Malefoy était parti, à cause d'elle qui se faisait torturer, à cause d'elle que l'ordre devrait faire cette manœuvre importante et dangereuse. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle devait faire quelque chose, et au plus vite…

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre. Je sais que c'est court mais c'est tout le temps dont je dispose pour écrire cette fic cette semaine. Je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois! Donc je vous souhaite une bonne semaine à tous!**

**Reviews SVP**

**Love-pingo**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien, je voulais vous remercier pour toute vos reviews car c'est se qui me dit que je dois poster un chapitre un peu plus vite! Donc voici les réponses aux reviews :**

**Ayuluna : Salut! Et bien oui, j'ai prit ton idée car j'y est vu une bonne continuité pour mon histoire. Merci pour ta reviews et pour tes suggestions. Oui, moi aussi j'ai hâte au sauvetage de Dray.**

**Hadelina : Bonjour! Oui, je sais que mes textes sont courts mais le problème c'est que j'ai full de chose à faire et donc, mes chapitres sont plus petit. Je sais que je suis sadique…lol…**

**Poisonned : Je sais je sais, lol, il est écoeurant en osti son père! tk merci pour ta review!**

**Loommyloon : Allo! Oui je sais, un peu plus long, je vais essayer je te le promet! lol merci de m'encourager!**

**Luluflo4 : Merci pour ta reviews!**

**Me : Merci pour ta reviews et tes encouragements!**

**PuB : Donc premièrement je voulais vous dire que j'ai une autre fic que j'aime vraiment et sa me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous alliez la lire, c'est LA RÉBELLION DU DRAGON et aussi j'aimerais que vous alliez lire LES AMULETTES de MAYKA DARKNESS j'aime vraiment sa fic et je crois qu'elle mérite plus de reviews!**

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 10 : Nom de code, Hermione Granger**

- Comme vous le voyez Messieurs et mesdames, il nous sera difficile de pénétré dans le manoir Malefoy mais il le faut pourtant, Drago nous est d'un aide capitale.

Hermione n'arrivait pas a si faire, c'est à cause d'elle que Malefoy était parti, à cause d'elle qui se faisait torturer, à cause d'elle que l'ordre devrait faire cette manœuvre importante et dangereuse. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle devait faire quelque chose, et au plus vite…

Hermione savait pertinemment qu'il lui serait plus facile d'entrer seule dans le manoir que avec tous ses aurores, puisque le bouclier magique était plus facilement déjouable par une personne ayant de plus faible pouvoir que par un groupe de sorcier hyper entraîner. Elle prit donc une feuille de papier puis, elle écrivit rapidement.

_Cher Harry, cher Ron, chère Ginny,_

_Je n'est pas beaucoup de temps. Malefoy est en danger et cela est de ma faute. Je dois y aller. Seule. Il me sera plus facile d'y aller seule que avec vous. Je suis tellement désolé. N'essayer pas de me rattraper. J'utiliserai un chemin différent du votre. Mon chemin. J'espère que cela fonctionnera, si jamais je ne revient pas, occupé vous bien de Pantarrone. _

_Je vous aime beaucoup._

_Amitiés,_

_Hermione Granger_

Elle plia la lettre et la déposa sur sa tête d'oreiller. Puis elle transplana jusqu'à la cheminé de l'endroit secret de Drago.

- Je me souviens d'avoir déjà vu cet endroit avant, je suis sur la propriété des Malefoy, mais cet endroit est protégé par un charme ultra puissant. C'est ma chance, en n'utilisant pas de magie, ils ne me repèreront pas. C'est ma chance, d'être le plus longtemps a couvert.

Elle marcha et marcha en se qu'elle croyait être la bonne direction, elle suivait maintenant son cœur…

Drago était seul, assis dans se qu'il pensait être du foin. Ridiculiser. Lui, un fils de sang pur en était venu à être enfermé dans un cachot. Et le pire de tout, c'est que c'était son père, son paternel, le sang de son sang qui l'avait enfermé là.

Le jeune homme essaya de se relever mais il retomba aussitôt par terre. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé? Drago ne s'en souvenait plus très bien, il avait arrêté de compter après le 3 endoloris que son père lui avait fait subir. Pourquoi? Pour savoir où était Blaise. Drago n'avait rien dit, il n'était pas un lâcheur. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de révéler où était son ami.

- Alors jeune Malefoy, tu es enfin réveillé! s'écria le mangemorts à la porte

- …

- C'est quoi, ils t'on arracher la langue aussi.

- La ferme.

- Ah! Il a une langue! Et il parle en plus!

- Stupide être!

- Tu es encore plus stupide que moi! Non mais! Ce jeter dans la gueule du loup!

- Je suis peut-être stupide mais pas un lâche ni un suiveux.

- J'aime mieux être un suiveux en vie que un lâcheur pratiquement mort!

La discussion se termina la car Lucius entra dans la cellule avec un sourire remplit de méchanceté…

Hermione marchait depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Et si elle s'était trompée de chemin?

Puis au loin elle l'aperçu, le fabuleux et majestueux manoir Malefoy. Gris, gris et gris. Il était tellement impressionnant mais en même temps tellement froid. Hermione comprenait mieux pourquoi Drago était toujours aussi froid. Pas étonnant vis-à-vis l'endroit où il avait grandit.

Elle avança à grande enjambée, sachant que chaque pas la rapprochait du danger, et que chaque pas lui rappelait que le temps lui était compté…

- ALORS FILS, T'ES TU DÉCIDER À PARLER! lui cria Lucius Malefoy

- JAMAIS, beugla-il en cherchant son souffle, JAMAIS JE NE L'ES TRAHIRAI!

- ALORS TU EN SUBIRAS LES CONSÉQUENCES! JE TE PROMET UNE MORT LENTE ET DOULOUREUSE!

- VOUS ÊTES UN MONSTRE!

- MERCI DU COMPLIMENT!

Hermione avança péniblement, essayant le plus possible d'éviter les nombreux pièges du manoir. Elle avait déjà déjoué un «fou du roi», petit animal qui, rendait fou n'importe qui qu'il rencontrait autre que ses maîtres et plusieurs autres bestioles.

Au square Grimmaud…

- Hey Mione, tu viens manger? Après on va sauver ce stupide Malefoy! s'écria Ron

-…

- Hey Mione, tu es là?

- …

- Hermione? Tu m'entant?

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Hermione je t'avertit, si tu n'ouvres pas la porte je la défonce!

-….

Puis Ron défonça la porte.

Personne.

- HARRY! VIENS ICI! MIONE A DISPARUE!

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre. Je le trouve tout de même un peu long! Lol! ben moi sa ma prit 1 heure à l'écrire! tk merci pour tout**

**Reviews SVP**

**xoxo**

**Love-pingo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Hadelina : Salut! Je voulais te remercier de ta reviews! lol! Je vais essayer de faire ce chapitre plus long mais le problème, c'est que j'écrit 2 fic en même temps et que je roche un peu en se moment. dsl. oui le sauvetage de Dray est pour dans se chapitre si.**

**Djinn Faery : Bjour! Pourquoi ne m'avait tu pas écrit de reviews avant? . lol! Je suis contente d'être dans tes favoris. Si tu aimes mon histoire, tu peux aller voir mon autre, la rébellion du Dragon, tu vas surment aimer. Sur ce voilà la suite.**

**Ayuluna : Je sais que c'est court mais que veux-tu je ne suis pas capable de faire des chapitres plus long, j'ai de la difficulté a arriver dans mes devoirs et donc, je n'est pas le temps d'écrire grand-chose. tk chow!**

**Rosalie Johanson : Salut, merci pour ta review, tu verras dans se chap.!**

**Nees91 : Salut, merci pour ta reviews et voici la suite!**

**Franz219 : Merci et voici la suite!**

**Poisonned : Slt! enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend lol! Voila la suite!**

**Loommyloon : Non je n'est pas du tout honte de couper sa a se moment la! lol je fais sa pour que tu continuses a me lire! lol**

**Cece : Salut, comme je les dit avant, dsl que sa ne soit pas long mais j'ai beaucoup de chose a faire. Ensuite, je pose a environ toute les semaines a intervalles réguliers mais cela dépend beaucoup de la tonne de chose que j'ai a faire.**

**MaykaDarkness : Salut, sa me fait plaisir de t'avoir fait de la pub. J'espère que cela t'a aidé parce que je trouve ta fic vraiment bonne et que je pense qu'elle vaut la peine d'être connu. En tk chow!**

**Clacm : Merci. Je sais que ce n'est pas long et j'en suis désolé mais j'ai tant à faire!**

**Sur ce je vous laisse au prochain chapitre!**

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 11 : Sauvetage**

Hermione avança péniblement, essayant le plus possible d'éviter les nombreux pièges du manoir. Elle avait déjà déjoué un «fou du roi», petit animal qui, rendait fou n'importe qui qu'il rencontrait autre que ses maîtres et plusieurs autres bestioles.

Au square Grimmaud…

- Hey Mione, tu viens manger? Après on va sauver ce stupide Malefoy! s'écria Ron

-…

- Hey Mione, tu es là?

- …

- Hermione? Tu m'entant?

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Hermione je t'avertit, si tu n'ouvres pas la porte je la défonce!

-….

Puis Ron défonça la porte.

Personne.

- HARRY! VIENS ICI! MIONE A DISPARUE!

Harry accouru dans la pièce suivi de plusieurs membres de l'ordre.

- Ou est-elle? demanda-il

- Je n'en sais rien!

- Regarde, il y a quelque chose sur le lit!

Ron prit la lettre en ses mains puis la lu :

_Cher Harry, cher Ron, chère Ginny,_

_Je n'est pas beaucoup de temps. Malefoy est en danger et cela est de ma faute. Je dois y aller. Seule. Il me sera plus facile d'y aller seule que avec vous. Je suis tellement désolé. N'essayer pas de me rattraper. J'utiliserai un chemin différent du votre. Mon chemin. J'espère que cela fonctionnera, si jamais je ne revient pas, occupé vous bien de Pantarrone. _

_Je vous aime beaucoup._

_Amitiés,_

_Hermione Granger_

Ron relut la lettre plusieurs fois, sa ne pouvait pas arriver, sa ne devait pas arriver!

Alors, Lupin prit les choses en main.

- Très bien tout le monde, réunion immédiatement dans la salle a mangé.

En moins de deux, tout le monde y était…

Voilà, c'était fini, Hermione avait réussi a traversé le boisé enchanté. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à traversé la cours arrière du manoir, d'entré à l'intérieur et se faufilé jusqu'au cachot, puis, de sauver Drago et de le ramener au quartier de l'ordre.

- Fastoche. Il suffisait de claquer des doigts, se dit Hermione!

- ENDOLORIS!

Hermione aurait aimé mieux ne pas entendre cela. Surtout que ce sort venait de la tour nord, celle que Blaise avait décrire comme les cachots. Elle devait faire au plus vite, sinon, il serait trop tard.

Elle repéra un buisson, cela serait sa première cachette, elle était simple, mais ne permettait pas de la voir. Elle y alla. Ouf, personne ne l'avait vu, du moins, de ce qu'elle savait.

- Qu'elle heure était-il, se demanda-elle.

Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée sauf que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Maintenant, elle devait attendre que les mangemorts quittent le site.

- Très bien, commença Lupin d'une voix forte, je vous explique. D'après la lettre de Hermione, elle est supposée aller sauver le jeune Malefoy. Si elle connaît réellement un chemin plus facile a emprunter, nous devons l'aider a pénétré dans la maison. Pour se faire, nous allons faire diversion. Voilà comment vont se faire les équipes. Magellan et Caron, vous serez l'équipe médicale, si quelqu'un es blessé, vous en êtes responsables. Ensuite, Madame Weasley, vous rester ici au cas où vous auriez des nouvelles de Hermione ou de Drago. Monsieur Weasley, accourez au ministère de la magie pour récupéré tout se que vous pouvez sur la propriété des Malefoy et rejoigner nous au manoir. Percy, va avertir le professeur Dumbledor ainsi que les autres professeurs qui font partit de l'ordre. Ensuite, Fred et George, passez a votre magasin et amener tout se que vous pouvez pour faire diversion. Harry et Ron, vous allez essayer d'entrer par l'arrière de la maison pour aller aider Hermione. Les autres feront diversion par l'avant et tenterons de stopper les mangemorts. Est-ce que tout le monde a compris?

Tout le monde aquièssa.

Il faisait maintenant noir. Parfait. Hermione pouvait passé à l'action. Depuis plusieurs heures déjà elle voyait les mangemorts défilés devant le buisson, quitta la demeure familiale des Malefoy. En s'approcha du manoir et lança un sort de récapitulation sur une fenêtre. Ce sort servait a vérifié quel sort était employé pour barré la fenêtre. Hermione en détecta deux, elle les annula, puis elle entra à l'intérieur de l'inconnu.

Il faisait noir. Elle du attendre quelques instant que sa vue s'habitue à la noirceur et elle pu enfin y distinguer quelques choses. Elle se trouvait dans une salle lugubre ou il faisait froid. Il y régnait une humidité hors du commun, mais de quoi? Sûrement pas l'eau. Il y avait quelque chose de collant sous ses pieds. Elle se pencha puis toucha la mixture. Dur et collante. Qu'est ce que sa peu bien être? Elle s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne et déclara un faible _Lumos. _Des faibles étincelles apparurent au bois de sa baguette.

Bizarre, la mixture semblait rouge vin.

La jeune femme devint blême…et n'osa plus rien faire, ni rien regarder…

**Et ben voilà la suite, j'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai décidé de couper le sauvetage en deux parties pour rendre cela plus intéressant…lol…que je suis sadique…donc je ne sais pas quand va venir la suite mais je vous l'a promet bientôt! A plus mes choupinets et choupinettes!**

**Reviews SVP**

**Love-Pingo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ta ta ta ta! Voilà un autre chapitre! Je suis bonne je commence a faire des chapitres un peu plus long et je l'es poste rapidement vous trouvez pas? **

**tk bonne lecture**

**Love-pingo**

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Djinn Faery : je sais que je suis très sadique! lol merci de m'encourager pis si tu as le temps bah passe voir mon autre fic, la rébellion du dragon, tu vas voir, je suis aussi très sadique dans celle là.**

**Hadelina : Voilà, j'espère que pour la longueur c'est un petit peu mieux. Pk tout le monde me dit que je suis sadique? lol!**

**Mayka Darkness : Salut, oui je sais j'aime mettre du suspense dans mes fic! Comme sa vous êtes obliger de revenir me lire! Lol! biz.**

**Atomikhellie : Voilà la suite.**

**Rosalie Johanson : Oui! Tu as été la seul à deviné se qu'il y a par terre! lol voilà la suite! **

**Drago-tu-es-a-moi : du vin? ou a tu l'esprit! lol! en tk voilà la suite**

**Poisonned : d'après toi? s'en est ou pas? tk voilà la suite j'espère quelle de plaira!**

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 12 : Au Malefoy manoir**

Il faisait noir. Elle du attendre quelques instant que sa vue s'habitue à la noirceur et elle pu enfin y distinguer quelques choses. Elle se trouvait dans une salle lugubre ou il faisait froid. Il y régnait une humidité hors du commun, mais de quoi? Sûrement pas l'eau. Il y avait quelque chose de collant sous ses pieds. Elle se pencha puis toucha la mixture. Dur et collante. Qu'est ce que sa peu bien être? Elle s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne et déclara un faible _Lumos. _Des faibles étincelles apparurent au bout de sa baguette.

Bizarre, la mixture semblait rouge vin.

La jeune femme devint blême…et n'osa plus rien faire, ni rien regarder…

Du sang. C'était du sang séché. Partout sous ses pieds se trouvait du sang séché.

Elle du se retenir pour ne pas hurler. En voyant les objets qui l'entouraient, elle pouvait comprendre la vie qu'avait du vivre Malefoy.

Quelle personne saine d'esprit élèverait un enfant avec une salle de torture.

Parce que c'était bien le cas de la pièce. Une chambre de torture comprenant mainte objets tous plus terrifiant les uns que les autres.

- Je dois sortir d'ici, se dit elle.

Elle avança lentement en essayant à ne pas trop penser au gens à qui appartenaient le sang séché sous ses souliers. Elle arriva à une porte. Elle n'était pas barrée. La porte donnait sur un corridor froid et sinistre. A première vue, le manoir tout entier était froid et lugubre. Hermione regarda a gauche, puis a droite, puis encore a gauche et sortit de la pièce. La tour devait être à sa gauche, elle devait donc se diriger à gauche pour rejoindre les cachots. Elle devait faire vite.

Soudain, une explosion se fit entendre par le devant du manoir. L'ordre du phénix venait de lancer la manœuvre de diversion. Hermione prit sa chance et couru jusqu'au temps ou elle arriva devant une grille.

- Merde, dit-elle tout bas.

Puis elle entendit un faible « Qui est là? » d'une cellule proche.

- Malefoy, c'est toi?

- Granger mais que fiche tu ici?

- Je viens t'aider pauvre andouille.

- J'n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

- On passera de commentaire Malefoy. Comment je fais pour ouvrir cette stupide grille?

- bah si ta pas les clef…

- Laisse tomber. _ Expuliosomus_ , dit elle. Alors, une petite explosion se fit entendre et le cadenas se brisa.

- Dit moi Granger, c'est quoi tout se boucan?

- L'ordre fait diversion.

- Je vois.

- Où sont les clefs Malefoy?

- Derrière toi. C'est la première à gauche.

Hermione empoigna la clé puis débarra la porte. Le jeune homme se dépêcha de sortir. Hermione remarqua qu'il était dans un état pitoyable.

- je sais Granger que je suis dans un de ses états…

- Je n'osais pas le dire. Allez vite, sortons d'ici au plus vite. C'est pas ou le meilleur chemin pour sortir?

- La porte.

- Je sais, j'ai disons passé par une fenêtre pis j'ai pas apprécier la pièce ou je suis tomber.

- La salle des tortures je présume?

- Je crois bien oui.

- tu as du piler dans le sang séché alors

- Comment tu le sais?

- Parce que c'est le miens, dit-il comme seul réponse.

Il prit la main d'Hermione.

- Allez viens, avant, il faut aller chercher ma baguette.

- Mais c'est beaucoup trop risqué Malefoy!

- Bien sur que non, mon père et le reste de mangemorts sont à l'avant de la maison.

- Même à sa!

- Granger, si je n'est pas ma baguette, je ne pourrais pas ouvrir la porte de toute façon. Elle est dans le bureau de mon père, sa ne sera pas long.

- Très bien Malefoy, je te suis.

Drago prit alors la main de Hermione dans la sienne puis commença a avancer. Vite. Très vite. Une chance que Drago tenait la main de la jeune femme, sinon, elle se serait sans doute perdue.

- Pourquoi avance tu si vite? demanda-elle

- Mon père va se douter que c'est une diversion, et s'il n'est pas encore au cachot, il y arrive et donc quand il va voir que je ne suis plus là. Il va aller directement voir dans son bureau pour ne pas que je prenne ma baguette. J'espère juste qu'il n'y est pas en se moment.

- Je l'espère moi aussi. Sinon, qu'est ce qu'on fait?

- Tu me prête ta baguette et tu attends que je l'ai anéantit.

- Bien sur. Et moi?

- Tu iras chercher ma baguette. Dans l'armoire. Dans le livre. Potions niveau avancé.

- Très bien.

- Je te couvrirai ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je peux te faire confiance?

- Bien entendu.

Les membres de l'ordre du phénix avaient commencé à attaquer. Il faisait une formidable diversion grâce au divers objet de la boutique de Fred et George. Pendant se temps, Ron et Harry se faufillère à l'arrière du manoir.

- Et maintenant? demanda Ron

- On trouve une place pour rentrer.

- Ou sa?

- Et bien, que penses-tu de la fenêtre qu'à déjà ouverte Mione? dit il avec un semblant de sourire.

- Au moins, on sait qu'elle est rentrée.

- C'est au moins sa, dit Harry s'encourageant.

Harry et Ron passèrent par la fenêtre.

- Ron, ne regarde pas par terre. Dit Harry

- Pourquoi?

- T'aimes mieux pas savoir.

- Si tu le dis.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la porte qui menait au corridor. Puis, ils se dirigèrent à gauche, espérant trouver Mione avec Malefoy. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans les cachots. Rien du tout. Pas la moindre trace de Malefoy ou Hermione. La seule chose évidente, ils étaient passés par la. Une porte était ouverte. Ce devait être celle de Malefoy. Mais ou se trouvaient-ils donc?

- Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley, je suis content de voir que vous êtes venu vous amusez vous aussi, dit la voix de derrière.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et furent face à face avec le paternel Malefoy. Il avait un sourire sadique au visage et ne semblait nullement content.

- Ou est mon fils? demanda-il

- On vous retourne la question? Demanda Ron sur un ton sarcastique.

- Messieurs, je ne vous croyais pas assez stupide pour vous mettre dans la gueule du loup. Vous êtes sur une propriété privée. Vous savez se qu'il en coûtent a ceux qui viennent ici? demanda le vieil homme sur un ton cinglant.

Les deux jeunes hommes tentaient de préparer un plan..,

Alors Harry cria :

- Stupéfix!

Surpris, Malefoy señor n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver le coup. Il fut stupéfié.

- Dépêche toi Ron, je ne crois pas que mon sort le gardera dans cette état bien bien longtemps.

Harry et Ron se dirigèrent donc au hasard dans le couloir lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix familières…

**Bah voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre, je crois qu'il est quand un même un peu plus long. Je suis fière de moi, j'ai enfin débouché à une bonne histoire. Donc sur ce je vous dit à la semaine prochaine!**

**N'oubliez pas une petite reviews!**

**Love-Pingo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien. Donc je suis désolé si mes chapitres sont courts mais j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire et j'ai aussi une autre fic que je prends très plaisir à écrire. J'ai aussi beaucoup de devoir mais je vous promet un big chapitre pour le temps des fêtes, en attendant, voici des petits minus chapitres!**

**Merci de me lire en grand nombre!**

**Love-Pingo**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Hadelina : **Merci merci! Oui, j'essaie de mettre de l'action dans ma fic. Si j'ai coupé là? Et bien il y a plusieurs raisons, la première je n'avais plus d'inspiration, la deuxième, je n'avais plus de temps pour écrire et la troisième, je voulais garder mes chers lecteurs en suspense!

**Atomikhellie : **Je sais que ce n'est pas long mais avec le book report et le projet costume je n'est plus de temps à moi et y faut bien que je pense à gaelou aussi! lol ;)

**Poisonned : **Je sais que je suis sadique. Merci pour tes encouragements!

**Mione and Dray : **La suite? ben maintenant lol! En fait je pose Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix à tout le vendredi et la rébellion du Dragon à tout le dimanche. Donc c'est facile de me suivre!

**Djinn Faery **: Non non, ce n'est pas une maladie! J'aime tout simplement sa vous laissez en plan comme sa!lol merci pour tes encouragements!

'**tite mione : **Je sais mais j'aime torturer ta patience! Je sais que c'est un peu court car bien il y a plusieurs raisons, la première je n'avais plus d'inspiration, la deuxième, je n'avais plus de temps pour écrire et la troisième, je voulais garder mes chers lecteurs en suspense!

**Sam88 : **Merci pour ta review! Une petite question, tu es un gars ou une fille? lol

**Zeltelotte : **Oui la sa devient très sensuel! lol! jk!

**Loommyloon :** La suite? ben elle est la!

**Cecee : **Tu es pressé? Ben tu attends que une semaine pour chaque nouveau chapitre c'est pas trop dur! lol!

**Malfoy4ever :** Merci pour ta reviews!

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 13 **

Surpris, Malefoy señor n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver le coup. Il fut stupéfié.

- Dépêche toi Ron, je ne crois pas que mon sort le gardera dans cette état bien bien longtemps.

Harry et Ron se dirigèrent donc au hasard dans le couloir lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix familières…

Harry se retourna brusquement et entrevit Hermione main dans la main avec Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi de toujours.

- Hey Hermione! s'écria Ron

La jeune femme se retourna, puis elle s'écria.

Nul autre que Lucius Malefoy se tenait derrière eux. Ne s'attendant pas à cela, les deux jeunes gens s'attendaient au pire. Mais rien.

Lucius Malefoy venait tout simplement d'être pétrifié une deuxième fois.

Harry et Ron coururent rapidement vers la jeune femme.

- Merci Mione, il s'en est fallu de peu.

- Ce…ce n'est pas moi.

- Quoi?

- C'est Malefoy.

Les deux amis étaient stupéfaits, leur ennemi venait de leur sauver la vie.

- Dépèchez-vous. Ordonna Drago, il ne tardera pas à se réveillé.

Drago reprit la main d'Hermione qui elle, prit celle de Ron et Harry. Les adolescents ne se lâchèrent pas d'un pouce. Essayant d'avancer le plus vite possible.

- Par où devons-nous sortir? demanda alors Harry

- Si nous voulons sortir rapidement, je suggère la porte principale, mais il risque fort bien d'y avoir beaucoup de mangemorts. Sinon, il y a la porte de derrière qui est plus sécuritaire mais qui est plus longue d'accès. Dit Malefoy

- Je pense que l'on devrait usez pour la plus sécuritaire, s'exprima Hermione

- Les deux sont aussi dangereux. La question a se poser c'est est ce que vous vous sentez chanceux ou pas?

- Moi pas, s'exclama Ron

- Moi si, dit Harry

- Tout repose sur toi Granger. Laquelle préfères-tu?

- La porte arrière.

- Très bien, restez sur vos gardes, nous allons devoir passer le couloir le plus dangereux du manoir.

- Et pourquoi, demanda Ron sceptique.

- C'est les quartiers personnels du Lord et des mangemorts.

- tout compte fait on devrait passer par l'avant, déclara Hermione.

- Trop tard, on est trop loin. Dit Drago en continuant d'avancer dans le sombre couloir.

Le couloir était sombre et mal éclairer, il comportait de nombreuses toiles gigantesques où l'on pouvait penser qu'il se cachait des passages secrets derrière. Le couloir était aussi composé d'armure de toutes les époques, une très belle collection au dire de tous les collectionneurs d'œuvre d'art. Malheureusement, il était facile de se cacher derrière l'un de ses armures et les nombreuses portes faisaient beaucoup d'endroit à vérifier.

- Il est très long se couloir? demanda Ron sur les aguets

- Pas tellement. Faite gaffe, marcher au même endroit que moi et faite attention, n'importe qui peut surgirent d'une porte ou de derrière un objet.

Les 4 jeunes gens avancèrent le plus rapidement possible en essayant de vérifié de tout bord tout côté.

Heureusement pour eux, ils n'y eu aucune intrusion.

- Sa sens mauvais, déclara le blond

- snif snif… je ne sens rien, dit alors Ron

- je parlais au sens figuré. Nous aurions du apercevoir au moins une personne. Ce n'est pas normal.

- Ils sont peut-être tous dehors à combattre l'ordre?

- Impossible, en cas d'attaque, chacun a son poste et trois mangemorts sont supposés rester au quartier général pour le surveiller.

- C'est bizarre, admit Hermione.

- Comment sais-tu cela? demanda Harry pour piéger Malefoy

- Potter, j'ai vécu 16 ans de ma vie dans se manoir, alors je connais très bien les habitudes de tout le monde.

Harry se renfrogna, mécontent de ne pas avoir pu piéger le serpentards.

Les 4 membres de l'ordre traversèrent donc le couloir, puis, arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Il y avait la une porte.

- Voilà, c'est par là. Dit Drago

Ils traversèrent le cadrage de porte, puis commencèrent à avancer quand soudain, 5 mangemorts apparurent devant eux, un sourire béa sur les lèvres.

- Alors, jeunes gens, vous pensiez sortir d'ici aussi facilement, dit le premier

- Et bien détrompez-vous! s'exclama le deuxième

- AVADA KEDEVRA! Lança le troisième.

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre, je l'arrête la puisque je n'est plus d'inspiration! Si vous avez des idées à me faire parvenir n'hésitez pas! Le prochain chapitre à venir bientôt!**

**Autre fic a lire : LA RÉBELLION DU DRAGON **

**Love-pingo**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! Moi pas si pire sauf que j'ai mal au cou  ! lol a cause de ma surveillance de bain libre hier. En tout cas je vous laisse avec un autre super chapitre mais avant toute chose, voici les réponses à vos reviews :**

**Poisonned :** Merci de ta reviews, oui je vais essayer de le faire plus long, de toute façon j'ai pas grand-chose à faire en fin de semaine lol!

**Atomikhellie : ** Voilà la suite, oui je vais faire de la pub pour toi ma choupette!

**Titine : **Salut, ta ben un drôle de surnom! lol! Ne meurs pas ma chouette ( j'espère que tes pas un gars sinon dsl)

**Jade Wang : **Sa du être long tout lire cela! lol! Merci pour tes compliments et oui, dès que j'ai le temps, je vais aller lire ta fic je te le promet!

**Luluflo4 : **D'accord, lol je prends note de tes exigences!

**arwenajane : **Merci et voilà la suite!

'**tite mione : **voilà donc vu que tu as prier pour moi j'ai eu de l'inspiration. Oui j'aime cela mettre du suspense et oui j'adore vous torturer.

**zeltelotte : **oui je sais mais sa va devenir plus sensuel bientôt!

**rihanna-malefoy : **merci beaucoup, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne mourront pas!

**Sam88 : **je sais je suis pas sympa.

**Malefoy4ever : **je vais essayer de faire plus long je te promet!

**Jenny : ** Sur qui? bah lit le chapitre pour le savoir! oui oui…je vais t'arranger cela!

Ils traversèrent le cadrage de porte, puis commencèrent à avancer quand soudain, 5 mangemorts apparurent devant eux, un sourire béa sur les lèvres.

- Alors, jeunes gens, vous pensiez sortir d'ici aussi facilement, dit le premier

- Et bien détrompez-vous! s'exclama le deuxième

- AVADA KEDEVRA! Lança le troisième.

Un éclair vert fulgurant partit de la baguette pour aller directement sur Harry. Alors que le sort alors toucher, il fut encaissé par quelque chose d'autre.

Aussitôt, les jeunes gens stupéfièrent les 5 mangemorts. Ils se retournèrent ensuite pour voir se qui avait faite dévier le tire et c'est la qu'ils trouvèrent Ron, coucher par terre, aussi blanc que la neige.

Il s'était sacrifier pour sauver la vie de Harry, sachant très bien qu'il devait tuer le lord noir.

- RON ALLER MON VIEUX FAIT PAS LE NIAISEUX! S'écria alors Harry, sous le choc

Bien entendu, aucun mouvement ne se fit voir.

- RON? S'écria-il de nouveau

Puis, il s'effondra sur le sol, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Drago se retourna et aperçu Hermione pleurant a chaude larme.

Les aurores et autres membres de l'ordre arrivèrent et découvrant le corps de leur fils, madame Weasley éclata en sanglot.

Cela s'était réellement passé. Ron Weasley était mort dans une attaque contre les mangemorts. Tuer de sang-froid. Jamais plus personnes ne reverrait son visage si gai et si rouge, avec toute ses tâches de rousseur et ses cheveux roux.

Le jour de l'enterrement…

Revêtu de noir, tout les membres de la famille Weasley, les membres de l'ordre ainsi que Drago Malefoy auquel était accroché Hermione Granger, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.

Depuis la mort de Ron, tout le monde avait été ébranlé.

Harry n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait perdu un être auquel il tenait extrêmement. Maintenant, il était seul au monde. Plus de Sirius, plus de Ron. Il ne lui restait que Hermione. Il pleurait…puis, il murmura…

- Plus jamais je ne te laisserai faire du mal a mes proches…plus jamais…je te tuerai de mes propres mains pour te faire payer la souffrance que tu m'as fait endurer….même si pour cela je dois mourir avec toi….

Hermione s'était beaucoup replié sur elle-même. Elle pleurait nuit et jour et Drago ne savait pas quoi faire…certes il aurait voulu la consoler et pouvoir la réconforter mais il ne savait pas comment si prendre.

Drago été rempli de culpabilité. Il se rendait responsable de la mort de Ron. C'était pour venir le chercher lui que Ron avait risquer sa vie et avait été tuer. Par sa faute. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner la mort de l'ami de Hermione. Jamais.

- Nous somme réunit aujourd'hui pour honorer la mort d'un jeune homme exceptionnel et j'ai nommé Ronald Weasley. Jeune homme de 17 ans, fils d'une famille nombreuse, le cher Ron n'a jamais eu de difficulté. À son entré a la grande école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, il a fait la rencontre de deux êtres qui on complètement changé sa vie; Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Le jeune homme s'avait très bien dans quoi il s'engageait lorsqu'il a commencé la lutte contre le mal avec ses deux amis. Malheureusement, personne ne pensait que sa vie se terminerait si vite. Ronald est mort en héros. Il a sauvé la vie de son ami, pour qu'il puise en sauver tant d'autre. Sans lui, Harry Potter serait mort cette journée là et avec lui, toute nos chances de vaincre le lord noir. Nous nous souviendrons sans aucun doute de son nom et lorsque nous raconterons la célèbre victoire contre le lord, il aura une place très importante pour Ronald Weasley. Je vous invite à vous recueillir une dernière fois devant la tombe de votre ami avant qu'elle soit enfoui dans le sol pour y reposer a jamais et pour qu'ainsi, l'on conserve une partie de son âme avec nous…conclu le curé…

C'était du jamais vu dans l'histoire de l'ordre du phénix depuis la mort de Sirius Black. Hermione pleurait à chaude larme dans les bras de Drago Malefoy et Harry essayait de consoler Madame Weasley qui pleurait dans ses bras…

Lentement, le cercueil de Ronald Weasley disparu sous la terre et tout le monde rentra … sauf Harry. Il attendit que le cercueil soit descendu, puis il y jeta un parchemin dans le trou…le parchemin se déroula et on pu y lire…

_Ron, je sais que d'où se que tu es tu ne pourras lire cette lettre, mais je prend tout de même le temps de te l'écrire. Tu as été mon premier et mon meilleur ami et jamais je ne t'oublierais. Je vengerai ta mort et sa je peux te le jurer. Je n'aurait de repos que lorsque le Lord sera mort et enterrer et que la paix sera sur la terre a jamais. Maintenant que tu es au ciel, prend bien soin de toi et dit bonjour à Sirius de ma part. Je viendrai vous rejoindre en temps voulu. Veille sur moi et Hermy mon frère. _

_À toi pour toujours._

_Harry_

Quelques jours étaient passés et il était maintenant temps pour les 3 jeunes gens d'aller acheter leur article scolaire pour la nouvelle année. Dumbledor avait annoncer à Harry son remplacement au poste de préfet et avait nommé Hermione et Drago préfets en chef.

Ils étaient complètement anéantit et Hermione essayait d'être forte mais elle en était incapable, alors, elle retombait dans les bras de Harry s'il n'avait pas trouver refuge au grenier pour si entraîner ou s'il était occupé, elle allait vers Drago, son ancien pire ennemi.

Donc, comme je le disais, c'était l'heure pour nos jeunes gens d'aller acheter leurs articles scolaires et pour cet évènement, plusieurs précosions avaient été prises. Par exemple, il ne serait pas accompagné pour leur laisser un peu de liberté mais, plus d'une dizaine d'aurores seraient présents pour les surveiller de près ou de loin.

- Par où commençons nous? demanda alors Malefoy

- Et bien, je propose que l'on commence par la librairie, puis par les fournitures de papier et puis finalement par les robes de sorcier. Proposa Hermione

- Et puis on finira par les articles de quiddicht puis la boutique de farce et attrape de Fred et George. conclu Harry

- On est vraiment obliger d'aller pour les articles de quiddicht? demanda Hermione

- Oui, dirent les deux garçons

- Ah mais…

- Majorité! dit Harry

- 2 contre 1, fini Drago.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la librairie pour y acheter : deux livres de potions avancés, un livre de métamorphose, trois livre de l'histoire de la magie, puis 1 sur la botanique et un autre sur le soins au créature magique.

Puis, ayant payé leur achat, ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin de parchemin pour y acheter de long rouleau de papier, puis de plumes et de l'encre. Ils ressortirent les mains charger de paquet.

Plusieurs gens avaient remarqué que Drago Malefoy, le prince des Serpentards, étaient avec Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. De plus, les gens remarquaient qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Ronald Weasley. Où pouvait-il bien être?

Alors, qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le fabriquant de robe de sorcier, une grosse explosion fut entendu…nos trois jeunes gens se retournèrent et puis…

**Donc voilà. je suis que se n'est par beaucoup mais j'ai une question d'ordre général : AIMEZ-VOUS MIEUX DES PETITS CHAPITRES POSTÉ SOUVENT ET DES LONGS CHAPITRES POSTER MOINS SOUVENT? Donc voilà merci de me réponde en envoyant une petite reviews! **

**Merci**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Gin' lupin : **je sais que la fin est sadique mais que veux-tu! Comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas possible souvent et long…mais je vais essayer le plus possible. Merci pour tes encouragements et oui j'ai besoin de courage!

**Mme Hermione Malefoy : **Je ne peux pas! Je n'ai pas le temps! dsl je vais essayer que ce soit le plus long et le plus rapidement possible!

'**tite mione : **Oui, je suis sadique! lol, continue de prier pour que j'aille moins de devoir!

**Rosalie Johanson : **Comme je les dit, ce n'est pas possible je suis désolé. Oui c'est triste mais je voulais que quelqu'un meurt…lol…

**Sined : **Non! tout le monde dit cela mais je ne peux pas! j'ai trop de chose à faire!

**Malefoy4ever : **comme tu as du le voir, j'ai été lire ta fic…merci pour tes encouragements et voici un autre chapitre!

**Me : **Merci!

**Poisonned : **Ben c'est sa parle moins plus sinon! lol!

**Atomikhellie : **Bjour. Donc comme je l'ai dit a tout le monde, je ne crois pas que sa soit humainement possible lol! tk!

**Sunny'z : **voilà la suite et merci pour tes encouragements!

**Saracrocge : **D'accord, ton vote a été enregistrer! lol

**Anna Malefoy : **Je ne peux pas long et souvent dsl j'ai trop de chose à faire.

**Creme de moshi : **Aller vient me tuer mais tu n'auras jamais la suite! Je l'es tuer parce que sa me tentais. En passant j'adore ton nick.

**Mione and Dray : **D'accord d'accord!

**rihanna-malefoy: **Merci!

**oulala! 15 reviews! Merci a tout le monde! tk chow!**

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 15**

Puis, ayant payé leur achat, ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin de parchemin pour y acheter de long rouleau de papier, puis de plumes et de l'encre. Ils ressortirent les mains charger de paquet.

Plusieurs gens avaient remarqué que Drago Malefoy, le prince des Serpentards, étaient avec Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. De plus, les gens remarquaient qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Ronald Weasley. Où pouvait-il bien être?

Alors, qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le fabriquant de robe de sorcier, une grosse explosion fut entendu…nos trois jeunes gens se retournèrent et puis…

et puis bam! un autre grand bruit se fit entendre sur le chemin de traverse. Tout de suite, une dizaine d'aurores approchèrent de Harry, Hermione et Draco. Les trois adolescents avaient déjà sortie leur baguette, près pour une éventuelle attaque.

- Que se passe-il, demanda Hermione

- Peut-être une attaque de mangemort...lui expliqua l'un des aurores

Alors, un vieil homme sortit d'un magasin, complètement noirci par des explosions...

- Ne vous inquiéter pas tout le monde, s'écria-il...l'explosion a été crée par moi...je testais une nouvelle sorte de médicament contre les pustules et cela m'a exploser à la figure! Je suis désolé.

Alors, tout les aurores, mécontents d'avoir été aussi facilement berner ce dispersèrent, sachant que maintenant, leur présentes avaient été dévoilé...

Plus tard, les trois protégés des aurores rentrèrent au quartier de l'ordre du phénix sans aucun mal...

Le lendemain serait sans doute difficile pour eux car ils allaient devoir affronter tout Poudlard et les questions de tout le monde sur Ronald.

-¤-¤-¤

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure et alla déjeuné. Elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit, rêvant encore et encore de la mort de Ron. Elle fut rejointe bien assez tôt par Drago et Harry qui s'était réveillé, alarmé par les cris de Madame Weasley.

La relation entre Harry et Drago s'était passablement améliorer, en effet, les deux garçons pouvaient avoir une conversation civilisé ensemble. Drago n'avait cependant pas révélé ni a Hermione ni a Harry le motif de sa nouvelle personnalité mais avait promis de leur en parler dans le train vers Poudlard et il avait tout les deux accepter son choix.

On pouvait observer un net changement chez Harry. En effet, celui-ci avait prit en poids et avait encore augmenter sa force musculaire qui ressemblait maintenant à celle du Serpentards.

- Alors les enfants, vous êtes prêts a retourner a Poudlard? demanda Madame Weasley

- Oui, répondirent-ils pour lui faire plaisir, car en fait, aucun des trois ne voulait y retourner.

Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre se préparer, puis, ils redescendirent pour être accompagné jusqu'à la gare King Cross.

- N'oublier pas que votre force est grande mais qu'elle n'est rien comparer à celle que vous avez tous ensemble les enfants, dit Monsieur Weasley.

Puis, ils entrèrent dans un wagon, puis, ils refermèrent la porte, lancèrent un sort de cadenas puis un sort d'insonorisation.

- Alors Drago, tu avais dit que tu nous dirais tout, commença Hermione passablement gênée.

- Oui, je vais tenir parole. Voilà, comme vous avez du le remarquer, je suis un fugitif recherché par Voldemort et tout les mangemorts car je suis un traître et bien oui, j'ai trahi ma famille et tout le côté du mal. Car, je ne veux pas être au service de personne. Je…je trouve cela trop difficile de vous raconter ma fuite…je…je l'es donc mis dans une pensine, si vous voulez, je vous la prête, regarder la et je répondrai a vos questions après…

Surpris, Harry et Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors ils acquiescèrent pendant que Drago sortait la pensine de son sac.

- Voilà, dit-il

Les deux griffondors se regardèrent, puis ils penchèrent la tête dans la pensine…

Tout était noir et puis…

Quelqu'un courait, et courait encore, sans doute Drago. Il venait de s'enfuir du manoir. Ils étaient pour lui donné la marque des ténèbres se soir. Il fallait qu'il parte pour ne pas être marqué à vie par le mal. Personne ne c'est encore rendu compte de sa fuite.

_Dumbledor a été mis au courant de ma rébellion et il va me protéger. Je ne pensais jamais dire cela mais moi, Drago Malefoy, j'ai besoin de la protection du vieux fou. Il m'a un peu parlé de l'organisation qu'il dirige, qui sert à mettre fin au activité de Voldemort. Cela s'appelle l'ordre du Phénix. Une des cousines de mon père, Tonks Black, va venir me chercher à la fin de la foret qui entour mon manoir. Cela m'en fait pour environ 5 kilomètres. Je dois déjà en avoir parcouru 2 ou 3. Bref, je vais être logé dans leur quartier général en attendant le retour de l'école. Mais là, sa ne sera pas du gâteau pour moi. Il me reste une année à Poudlard. Mais cela risque d'être très difficile car tout les Serpentards vont s'en donner à cœur joie ainsi que Potter et toute sa gang de blafardé. Et moi oui, moi, je vais me retrouvé seul._

_Je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix. _

_J'ai apporté avec moi le strict minimum, c'est-à-dire mon balai, quelques vêtements, ma baguettes et surtout, ma clé de mon coffre à Gringotts. J'ai mon compte personnel, et j'ai veillé a se que mon père ne puise pas avoir de double ni bloqué les fonds. J'ai assez d'argent pour subsister pendant longtemps. _

_J'arrive enfin à la clôture qui sépare le manoir de la liberté. Je vois Tonks, elle m'attend. Je suis dans un piteux état, mon chandail est déchiré à cause de toute les branches et j'ai de la boue sur mes souliers et pantalon. Mais je m'en fiche, tout se qui compte, c'est que je sois en vie._

- Bonjour Drago, dit-elle

- Bonjour madame.

- Tu peux monter ton balai?

- Bien entendu.

J'attache mes choses à mon balai et m'envole aussitôt pour Londres. _J'ai le temps de remarquer que la femme avec laquelle je suis est ma tante. Elle a tout d'une Black. Le même visage. Mais elle est habillée en moldu. Je dois avouer que moi aussi. Dumbledor m'avait fait part de cette demande. Je n'est pas beaucoup de linge moldu. Je me suis mis un simple jean et un chandail vert écrit Billabong dessus, je ne sais pas si il est a la mode ou pas mais je m'en fiche, de toute façon, il est bon pour la poubelle. _

Nous atterrissons dans un champ. Ma tante me dit que nous sommes à l'arrière de la maison des Blacks. C'est la que l'ordre à trouver refuge. Elle me parle ensuite :

- Cette maison appartenait à ton oncle, Sirius, et il en a fait dont a l'ordre. Ne soit pas surpris de rencontrer des gens que tu connaisses.

- Comme qui? M'entendais-je demandé

- Et bien, il y a Rogues, votre professeur, M. et Mme. Weasley…

- Quoi, vous voulez dire que Weasley va être là?

- Je ne crois pas, d'habitude, lui Harry et Hermione viennent passé la dernière semaine ici. Mais pas plus.

- Génial.

Et j'entra dans la maison située sur le Squares Grimmaud…

Hermione et Harry sortirent des pensées de Drago, complètement sous le choc…

Ils virent alors Drago, la tête accotée sur la fenêtre en train de dormir…Ils décidèrent de ne pas le réveiller mais…

- Je ne dors pas, dit-il.

- Ah…

- Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout.

- est-ce que je peux te poser une question?

- Oui

- Que faisait ton père pour ne pas qu'il sache que tu parte…

- Mon père s'envoyait en l'air avec ma mère, dit il avec un petit sourire en coin…

- Ah je vois…

Alors, quelqu'un essaya de débarré la porte…il tirait sur la porte de toute ses forces, on aurait dit un animal…puis, la porte céda…

Et 3 Serpentards firent leurs apparitions. Aussitôt, les trois amis se levèrent et pointèrent leur baguette.

- Du calme les mauviettes, commença Zambini, nous n'allons certainement pas vous provoquer en duel, cela serait trop risquer…disons…ici…nous venions juste vérifié si les rumeurs étaient vrais. On dirait bien que oui. Le célèbre Drago Malefoy ne c'est pas seulement enfui de chez lui, trop lâche pour recevoir la marque des ténèbres, il a aussi fait copain copain avec Potty et la sang-de-bourbe…

À ces mots, Drago faillit répliquer, certes il avait dit ces mots mais c'était maintenant du passé.

- Mais dite-moi, ou est le cher Weasley? dit il sur un ton narquois.

- Je t'interdit de parler de lui! s'écria Harry qui était devenu rouge

- Et sinon quoi Potter, tu vas aller me dénoncer au ministère de la magie! Désolé de te dire cela, mais ton cher Weasley et mort et enterré et il n'y a aucune règle qui stipule que l'on a pas le droit de le nommé, ni de l'insulté… non mais vous vous rendez compte…se faire tuer pour sauver la vie de Potter, on aura tout vu.

- Weasley est mort pour sauver la vie de Harry, Zambini, commença Drago, il l'a fait en toute amitié mais toi bien sur, tu ne comprendras jamais cela car tu n'as aucun ami.

- Et tu crois en avoir plus avec ce que tu viens de faire mon cher Drago?

- Je n'est peut être pas d'ami, mais au moins je ne serai pas le lèche botte de Voldemort comme vous tous vous l'êtes…

- Il finira pas te retrouver…et il te fera payer ta traîtrise.

- Qu'il vienne, je n'est pas peur de la mort. Au moins moi je vie que pour mes convictions et non pour celle de fou à lier.

- Je t'interdit d'insulter le maître, s'écria Blaise.

Puis, un sort fut lancé et Drago se retrouva la tête en bas.

Alors Harry lança à son tour un sort de la création de son père, puis il s'écria,

- JE VOUS INTERDIS DE VOUS EN PRENDRE À DRAGO, IL FAIT PARTI DES GENTILS MAINTENANT ET IL EST NOTRE AMI, À MOI ET HERMIONE!

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette phrase était sortit toute seul…

- et bien, maintenant que le fugitif à tes amis griffondors, il subira le même sort que eux, dit Blaise en se retourna, le sort étant dissipé. Ah et au fait, merci Malefoy, grâce a toi, je suis maintenant le prince des serpentards!

Puis ils partirent en riant tout fort et en faisant trébucher les plus petits..

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre que je considère très court et un peu ennuyant mais bon, je ne peux rien y faire, je vous promet cependant de l'action dans le prochain chapitre! Sur ce chow!**

**chow chow**

**xoxo**

**Love-pingo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, ceux qui on un compte j'ai répondu immédiatement. **

**Donc un gros merci a :**

**Atomikhellie, **rosalie johanson**, 'tite mione, **malefoy4eve**r****, mione and dray, **poisonned**, djinn faery, **emyloveyou**, rihanna-malefoy!**

**Ensuite quelque chose d'important, plusieurs personnes m'ont dite que Drago et mione avait été sauvé blaise dans des chapitres ultérieures et que là, il venait les faire chier. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas une erreur et la réponse sera dans ce chapitre et dans l'autre. Désolé de vous avoir mélanger.**

**Nanon : Merci et j'espère que le texte d'en haut vient éclairer dans lanterne!**

**Maeva : Merci et dsl, lit la chose d'en haut!**

**Jenny : voir la chose d'en au et mici pour ta review!**

**Lunder : merci pour tes critiques, elle m'aide a m'améllioré, pour ta question et bien comme tu a du le lire la réponse est dans se chapitre.**

**mondrakichounet : merci et voilà la suite!**

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 16**

Alors Harry lança à son tour un sort de la création de son père, puis il s'écria,

- JE VOUS INTERDIS DE VOUS EN PRENDRE À DRAGO, IL FAIT PARTI DES GENTILS MAINTENANT ET IL EST NOTRE AMI, À MOI ET HERMIONE!

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette phrase était sortit toute seul…

- et bien, maintenant que le fugitif à des amis griffondors, il subira le même sort que eux, dit Blaise en se retourna, le sort étant dissipé. Ah et au fait, merci Malefoy, grâce a toi, je suis maintenant le prince des serpentards!

Puis ils partirent en riant tout fort et en faisant trébucher les plus petits…

La porte se referma avec fracas et les deux griffondors ainsi que le serpentard furent de nouveau seul.

- Potter, je voulais te remercier, commença Drago

- Ce n'est rien je t'assure, je le pensais réellement.

- Merci.

- Ya pas de quoi.

A la suite de cet incident, Hermione entreprit d'écrire dans son journal, puis elle commença à lire les journées ultérieures.

_Lundi le 30 août_

_Aujourd'hui, moi et Drago avons été chercher Blaise dans la cachette secrète. Il nous a cent fois remercié de l'amener au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Je l'ai trouvé peut-être même un peu trop content si vous voulez mon avis._

_Bref, vous vous imaginez? Ce que j'ai enduré pour aller le chercher? J'ai du me dévêtir devant Drago Malefoy, le prince de ses dames! Non mais! _

Soudain, Hermione releva la tête puis elle commença :

- Dite les garçons, est-ce que vous avez un quel compte souvenir d'avoir vu Blaise au quartier de l'ordre?

- Euh non mione, tu es tomber sur la tête?

- Peut-être, ou nous sommes tous tomber…regarder, en date du 30 août, mais…je ne m'en rappelle plus…

Les deux garçons lurent attentivement le journal, puis ils détournèrent la tête…

- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de louche la dessus, on ira en glisser un mot a Dumbledor, conclu Harry

Arrivée à la grande salle, la répartition commença. Bien entendu, Dumbledor avait prit soins de faire son discours étonnamment long au début du repas.

En arrivant dans la salle quelques temps plus tôt. Nos trois amis durent ce séparer, en effet, Drago n'avait pas le droit d'aller manger a la table des Griffondors, il du donc aller s'assir tout seul avec les serpentards qui se moquait de lui. Tant qu'au Griffondors, plusieurs avaient été mis au courant de la mort soudaine de Ronald Weasley par des mangemorts et toute la maison en était fort attristé, mais quelque chose d'autre avait attiré leur attention, ils avaient vu Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter entré ensemble en parlant comme de bon vieux amis. Les rumeurs s'étaient alors multiplié.

« Vous avez vu, Drago Malefoy le sang pure avec Hermione Granger la fille de sang moldu? » était l'un des répliques que l'on entendait.

Enfin, la répartition prit fin et les trois amis purent enfin se réjouinrent. Cependant, leur réunion fut de courte durée car Dumbledor vint cherché Hermione et Drago pour leur expliquer leur travail en tant que préfet en chef. Harry se sentit très mal et exclu, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus Ron, avec qui jouerait-il au échec?

- Monsieur Potter, vous m'écouté? Commença Dumbledor

- Euh…non professeur désolé, je….j'était dans la lune. Que disiez-vous?

- Je vous ai demandé si vous vouliez nous accompagner?

- Je…je le peux vraiment?

- Bien sur, lui dit Dumbledor avec un sourire.

Alors, Harry, Hermione et Drago suivirent le directeur jusque dans son bureau…

- Et bien essayer vous chers élèves!

Les trois s'assirent sur des fauteuils en cuir très confortable en attendant que le professeur Dumbledor commence…

- Et bien jeunes gens, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce n'est pas moi d'ordinaire qui s'occupe des préfets, et ce n'est donc pas pour cette raison que je vous ai fait venir. Et voilà la raison de ta présence Harry. Il semble que des évènements fâcheux se soit produit cet été au square Grimmaud. En effet, pensez-vous avoir oubliez certaine chose? demanda le directeur

- Justement professeur, commença Hermione, dans mon journal, il parle que moi et Drago on aurait été sauvé Blaise…mais je ne me rappelle pas de ses évènements ni aucun des deux garçons.

- Vous êtes très observatrice Miss Granger. En effet, tout le monde semble avoir oublié cela…et je dois dire que même moi j'avais oublié.

- Mais comment vous en êtes vous rappeler?

- Et bien voilà ou j'en suis, je vais vous expliquer ou en son mes suppositions car si elle sont exactes, le quartier de l'ordre est en danger, il faut donc agir vite.

- Bien professeur.

- Donc voilà, je crois que les évènements que Miss Granger décrit dans son journal sont véridique et que elle est Drago on bien été sauver Blaise. Et donc pour faire un histoire courte, je crois que Blaise a lancer un sort a tout les personnes qui savaient qu'il était venu au quartier, pour ensuite aller tout dire à Voldemort.

- Mais comment si ai t'il prit pour nous faire a tous oublié?

- Je crois qu'il a utilisé une potion très puissante qui a du être concocté par un maître des potions…

- Rogues?

- Je le crois en effet. Vous ne vous en rappeler sûrement pas mais Rogues est aller chercher vos articles scolaires, mais vous y êtes retourner tout les trois ensembles. Mon explications serait que la première fois, Serverus a été acheter les ingrédients pour la potion et qu'il a transformer ses même ingrédients en articles scolaires pour passer inaperçu.

- Mais professeur, commença Hermione, il y a quelque chose qui ne fonctionne pas dans votre théorie, nous avons fait passer un vérisarium a Blaise.

- Cela a été mon plus grand problème a lequel je crois avoir trouver réponse, au dernière information, le seigneur des ténèbres, aurait voler au ministère de la magie un Vérios.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Harry

- Le Vérios est un collier qui protège celui qui le porte de la potion Verisarium, il peut donc mentir en ayant bu de la potion, expliqua Hermione

- Donc, voilà, tout s'enchaînerai parfaitement, conclu Dumbledor.

- hum hum…

- Oui miss granger

- Je voulais savoir, comment vous êtes vous rappeler de cela?

- Et bien à tout le soir, je mets dans un pensine mes souvenirs, et après, ils ne me sont que souvenable que si je les revois. Hier, en cherchant un autre souvenir, je suis tomber sur celui de cette journée avec Blaise, mais je ne pouvais être sur de la claireté de mes informations. Maintenant Miss Granger, car a votre journal, j'ai une deuxième preuve. Maintenant, il faut se dire, est ce que Monsieur Zambini est une menace pour nous. Pour cela, j'aimerais que vous essayer de faire enquête demain et se soir grâce a la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Essayer de trouver des informations. J'aimerais vous rencontrer demain a 8 heures dans mon bureau car s'il est une menace, il faudra la contrer au plus vite.

- Bien professeur.

- Maintenant, aller vous coucher. Ah oui et Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy, le professeur Mcgonagall vous attend dans son bureau pour vous expliquer vos tâche de préfet, tant qu'à vous Harry, Madame Bibine vous attend dans son bureau, elle a quelque chose a vous annoncer… Sur ce bonne fin de soirée.

**Donc j'espère que ce chapitre à éclairer tout le monde, dsl de vous avoir mélanger. Je suis désolé pour le délais mais j'ai extrêmement de chose a faire, je vous promet cependant le prochain chapitre pour le début du temps des fêtes! Merci de me lire**

**Reviews Svp, sa m'aide a continuer!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello hello tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! Quel beau cadeau vous m'avez offert en m'envoyant tant de reviews! lol en effet, plus de 14! lol! je suis hyper contente! Donc vu que c'est noël et puisque je vous aime, j'ai décidez d'écrire un super méga chapitre! **

**Donc un gros merci à :**

'tite mione, **rosalie johanson, **atomikhellie, **Lunder, **Zeltolotte, **malfoy4ever, **poisonned, **nanon, **chlackoone, **rihanna-malefoy, **mione and dray**,margaux, **Kfah, ** ainsi que drago-tu-es-a-moi!**

Donc en premier, voici un court résumé des 16 premiers chapitres :

Drago Malefoy est un fugitif activement recherché par Voldemort pour traîtrise. Alors que Hermione est-elle aussi amener à l'ordre du phénix pour sa sécurité, les deux ennemis se chicane. Sans suit ensuite une aventure pour aller sauver Blaise, qui est lui aussi un rebelle. Les choses sembles se calmer quand soudain Drago repart chez lui, pour s'y faire massacrer. La pauvre Hermione qui se rend responsable de cela, va a sa rechercher tandis que Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley sont a sa poursuite. Pendant le sauvetage, Ron est malheureusement tuer par un mangemort. Alors de leur retour à l'école, les trois amis se rendent compte qu'ils ont oublié certains détails consternant Blaise et le sauvetage. Que c'est-il passé?

Voici maintenant un la fin du chapitre 16 :

- Donc voilà, je crois que les évènements que Miss Granger décrit dans son journal sont véridique et que elle est Drago on bien été sauver Blaise. Et donc pour faire un histoire courte, je crois que Blaise a lancer un sort a tout les personnes qui savaient qu'il était venu au quartier, pour ensuite aller tout dire à Voldemort.

- Mais comment si ai t'il prit pour nous faire a tous oublié?

- Je crois qu'il a utilisé une potion très puissante qui a du être concocté par un maître des potions…

- Rogues?

- Je le crois en effet. Vous ne vous en rappeler sûrement pas mais Rogues est aller chercher vos articles scolaires, mais vous y êtes retourner tout les trois ensembles. Mon explications serait que la première fois, Serverus a été acheter les ingrédients pour la potion et qu'il a transformer ses même ingrédients en articles scolaires pour passer inaperçu.

- Mais professeur, commença Hermione, il y a quelque chose qui ne fonctionne pas dans votre théorie, nous avons fait passer un vérisarium a Blaise.

- Cela a été mon plus grand problème a lequel je crois avoir trouver réponse, au dernière information, le seigneur des ténèbres, aurait voler au ministère de la magie un Vérios.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Harry

- Le Vérios est un collier qui protège celui qui le porte de la potion Verisarium, il peut donc mentir en ayant bu de la potion, expliqua Hermione

- Donc, voilà, tout s'enchaînerai parfaitement, conclu Dumbledor.

- hum hum…

- Oui miss granger

- Je voulais savoir, comment vous êtes vous rappeler de cela?

- Et bien à tout le soir, je mets dans un pensine mes souvenirs, et après, ils ne me sont que souvenable que si je les revois. Hier, en cherchant un autre souvenir, je suis tomber sur celui de cette journée avec Blaise, mais je ne pouvais être sur de la claireté de mes informations. Maintenant Miss Granger, car a votre journal, j'ai une deuxième preuve. Maintenant, il faut se dire, est ce que Monsieur Zambini est une menace pour nous. Pour cela, j'aimerais que vous essayer de faire enquête demain et se soir grâce a la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Essayer de trouver des informations. J'aimerais vous rencontrer demain a 8 heures dans mon bureau car s'il est une menace, il faudra la contrer au plus vite.

- Bien professeur.

- Maintenant, aller vous coucher. Ah oui et Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy, le professeur Mcgonagall vous attend dans son bureau pour vous expliquer vos tâche de préfet, tant qu'à vous Harry, Madame Bibine vous attend dans son bureau, elle a quelque chose a vous annoncer… Sur ce bonne fin de soirée.

Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix

Chapitre 18

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de madame Bibine et cogna.

- Potter, entrez!

Le griffondors entra et fut émerveillé par le bureau de la vieille femme. Des dizaines de vif d'or se promenaient dans les air. Puis, il y avait des affiches de joueurs célèbres avec leurs autographes.

- Asseyez-vous Monsieur Potter. Et bien, comment allez-vous?

- Bien madame.

- Vous êtes vous entraînez cette été?

- Pas beaucoup madame.

- Et pourquoi?

- Car j'étais chez mon oncle qui habite un quartier moldu. Je n'ai pu que m'entraîner lorsque j'ai été chez Ron.

- Bien bien…je comprend, voyez vous, cette année Potter, sera une année très importante pour les Griffondors. En effet, s'il remportait le titre, cela ferait 7 ans d'affiler.

- Je comprends.

- Jamais une maison n'avait gagné autant d'année en ligne. Le professeur Mc Gonagall ma demandé de vous prévenir que vous êtes le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe des Griffondors. Elle ne peux s'occupé de vous en se moment, elle a déjà les préfets en chefs sur les bras. Donc, vu vos nouvelles responsabilités, vous devez avoir une conduite exceptionnelle car vous ne devez pas manquer d'entraînement, sinon, aucun de tes membres ne pourront s'entraîner. Tu as à ta disposition 6 heures maximum d'entraînement par semaine. Les choix des horaires se font à toutes les semaines, dans mon bureau, le vendredi soir en finissant les cours. Je vous conseille, Monsieur Potter, d'envisager de faire des sélections, et pour ce, de commencer à faire de la publicité. Je crois que c'est tout.

- Mm mm….madame?

- Oui Potter?

- Je voulais savoir, si quelqu'un d'un autre maison voulait faire partit de l'équipe des griffondors, en aurait-il la possibilité?

- Oui, même si cela n'est jamais arriver, il en aurait le droit. Mais il trahirait sa maison pour se faire. Si cela venait qu'à arriver Monsieur Potter, je vous conseille de demander au professeur Dumbledor et faire repasser cette élève sous le choipeau magique.

- Et pourquoi?

- Voyez-vous Potter, lorsque quelqu'un en est a aller dans un autre maison, c'est souvent qu'il na plus sa place dans la sienne, qu'il ne s'y sens plus à l'aise. Une telle problématique pourrait amener le choipeau à changer cette personne de maison.

- Je vois… Merci professeur.

- Au revoir Potter…

Harry sortit et se dirigea vers le dortoir des griffondors, sachant très bien que cette année serait longue sans Ron.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Drago se dirigèrent vers le bureau de professeur Mc Gonagall, puis, ils entrèrent…

- Ah mes chers élèves! Je suis très contente de vous voir ainsi aussi proches! Donc comme vous le savez, vous avez été nommé préfet en chef pour cette année. Vous devrez donc faire respecté l'ordre dans les corridors en tout temps et faire des rondes à tout les soirs de 9heures à 10heures. Vous devrez aussi vous occupez de toute les activités parascolaires de l'école. Pour ce, je vous annonce que vous devrez déjà commencer à organiser un bal pour l'Halloween.

- Bien.

- Ensuite, je dois vous informez de toujours vous promenez avec vos baguettes car selon nos sources, on en voudrait à vos vies à l'intérieur même du château. Enfin, je vous demande de vous entraider l'un et l'autre et de soutenir Harry Potter. Vous devez être souder cette année mes enfants. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une belle fin de soirée.

Hermione et Drago allèrent rejoindre Harry dans la salle des griffondors, plusieurs des élèves de cette même maison furent offusqués de voir Drago Malefoy, le ex-prince des serpentards dans la tour commune.

- Salut Harry, nous ne resterons pas longtemps car comme tu peux le voir, il y a beaucoup de mauvais regards posé sur nous, nous voulons juste te dire que tu es le bienvenu dans notre salle commune qui se situe au troisième étage et dont le mot de passe est Vanilla-Ice.

- Très bien. Disons que je passerai vous prendre pour le petit déjeuné demain?

- D'accord.

- Bonne nuit Harry, dit Hermione en lui faisant la bise.

- Bonne nuit, lui dit Drago.

- Bonne nuit vous deux.

Alors que les deux préfets en chef se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune, ils entendirent un murmure, une voix d'homme.

- Comme je vous les dit mes futurs mangemorts, j'ai réussi à infiltré l'ordre du phénix et je sais où il est situé…Malheureusement pour le maître, l'ordre à un gardien du secret, il met donc impossible de dévoilé au maître l'emplacement…il m'a alors donné l'ordre, ainsi que à vous tous, de trouver qui est se gardien du secret. Pour se faire, nous devons faire copain copain avec la bande de Potter. Donc essayer d'en apprendre d'avantage. Mes espions dans Griffondors s'occupent déjà de Potter, essayer de pièger la sang-de-bourbe et le traître.

- Bien…

Tout à coup, Hermione ne pu s'empêché d'éternué.

- Vite quelqu'un vient, dispersez vous!

Tout les gens se déplacèrent rapidement, certains utilisant des passages secrets, d'autre des balais ou d'autre en prenant la fuite à pied…

- Et bien bravo, lui dit Malefoy avec un petit air moqueur.

- Je suis désolé mais ce n'était pas de ma faute.

- Ouin…

- Mais au moins on a le principale, on sait tout se qu l'on a besoin de savoir.

- Oui, mais encore faut-il que personne de nous ne tombe dans le piège.

- Oui, il faudrait avertir Harry.

Puis, ils firent demi-tour pour aller parler à Harry, mais, une voix les intercepta…

- Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Granger, que fait vous à 10 heure dehors? demanda la voix

Les deux préfets se retournèrent pour devenir face à face avec le professeur de potion, Rogues.

- Nous faisions notre ronde professeur. Dit Drago tout bonnement

- Aujourd'hui vous n'avez pas de ronde!

- Nous n'étions pas au courant, dit Hermione

- Bien, cela passera pour se soir mais aller immédiatement dans votre salle commune.

- Oui professeur.

Hermione et Drago quittèrent le directeur de la maison de Serpentards, puis le jeune homme blond commença :

- J'y pense, on n'a toujours pas découvert la moindre chose sur Rogue!

- Oui, en effet, il faudra chercher à y voir plus clair demain.

Sur ce, ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et allèrent se coucher…

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Hermione ressortit toute fraîche de la salle de bain, elle entendit des voix d'hommes. En regardant en direction de la table, elle vit Harry en pleine discussion avec Drago. Elle fut émue de voir que les deux s'attendait.

- Alors les garçons, de quoi vous parliez? demanda-elle

- Je parlais à Harry de se que avions entendu hier soir.

- Ah, et qu'en penses-tu Harry?

- Je ne sais trop. Il est vrai que hier, plusieurs griffondors ont essayé de m'approcher, même des membres de l'AD. Mais ils ne m'ont pas posés des questions sur l'ordre, mais bon, ils ne sont pas sensé être au courant d'ailleurs.

- En effet. Mais cela nous amène à un autre point, nous savons désormais que Blaise est dans le coup, ainsi que plusieurs autres élèves de l'école, même certains des griffondors, il nous reste maintenant à déterminé sir Rogues à quelques choses à voir la dedans, en conclu Drago

- Mais comment faire? demanda Hermione

- Il va falloir être très prudent. Tâchons de voir le comportement de Rogues aujourd'hui, on en apprendra peut-être un peu. Fini Harry

- Bien, dirent les deux préfets.

- Maintenant, nous devons aller distribuer les emplois du temps, dit Drago.

- D'accord, je me charge de Griffondors et Poussoufle, toi Drago de Serpentards et Serdaigle.

- D'accord.

Sur ce la jeune femme prit la pile de parchemin et sortit. Drago était sur le point de sortir lorsqu'il fut retenu par une main…

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre que je considère comme très long si on compte ses 8 pages. Je sais qu'il y a un résumé de chapitre mais cela est pour aider les gens. Donc je voulais souhaiter un joyeux noël en retard et une bonne année en avance, le prochain chapitre viendra la semaine prochaine!**

**Chow tout le monde**

**Je vous aime fow**

**xoxo**

**Love-pingo**

**Reviews please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour tout le monde! Donc je voulais vous dire un gros merci pour toute les reviews que vous m'avez envoyez. J'en profite aussi pour vous souhaiter une bonne année 2006 avec tout ce que vous voulez. **

**Donc merci à : **'tite mione, **titeflamie, **malfoy4ever, **nanon, **chlackoone, **lunder, **atomikhellie, **hermance.**

**Je veux aussi souhaiter un bon voyage à Poisonned qui est partie se prélassé au soleil en Floride pendant que nous on se les gèle au Québec!**

**Et aussi une bonne semaine de travail à Atomikhellie qui elle se les gèle en donnant des cours de ski!**

**Donc j'espère que le résumé que j'ai fait l'autre fois vous a aidé, sinon, dite moi le et j'en ferai un autre ou je répondrai a vous question. **

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

¤ ¤

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

- Il va falloir être très prudent. Tâchons de voir le comportement de Rogues aujourd'hui, on en apprendra peut-être un peu. Fini Harry

- Bien, dirent les deux préfets.

- Maintenant, nous devons aller distribuer les emplois du temps, dit Drago.

- D'accord, je me charge de Griffondors et Poussoufle, toi Drago de Serpentards et Serdaigle.

- D'accord.

Sur ce la jeune femme prit la pile de parchemin et sortit. Drago était sur le point de sortir lorsqu'il fut retenu par une main…

¤ ¤

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 18**

Drago se retourna et vit Harry qui le regardait.

- Qui a-il? demanda le blond

- Écoute Drago, j'ai a te parlé.

- Sa vas être long? demanda-il

- Non, pas trop.

- Très bien.

Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent s'assir dans les confortables divans de la salle commune des préfets en chefs.

- Donc je me lance. C'est un sujet assez difficile pour moi mais je dois t'en parler. Donc, je sais que les relations avec ta maison son disons…tendus. Alors, je ne crois pas que tu feras parti de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année, est-ce que je me trompe.

- Je n'en ferai pas parti. Il se cherche déjà un remplaçant.

- Très bien. Donc, j'ai discuté avec Madame Bibine de l'éventualité où un élève d'une autre maison voudrait se joindre à notre équipe, s'il y aurait un problème et elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune règle qui l'interdisait.

- Où veux-tu en venir Harry?

- Voudrais-tu remplacer Ron dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Griffondors?

- Quoi! Mais, je suis un Serpentards Harry!

- Je sais, mais il n'y a rien qui t'empêche de faire partie de mon équipe.

- Tu plaisantes?

- Non, écoute, Madame Bibine m'a aussi dit que si un élève subissait un revirement émotionnel important, il pourrait peut-être changé de maison, je te laisse sa entre les mains Drago, mais je crois que tu devrais demander au professeur Dumbledor de repassé sous le choipeau magique. Tu changerais peut-être de maison.

- Écoute Harry, je vais y pensé, amis là je suis en retard, je dois y aller. À la prochaine.

Drago sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards pour y remettre les emplois du temps.

¤

Il arriva tout de même en retard dans le cours de métamorphose qu'il avait en compagnie des Griffondors. Lorsqu'il cogna, le professeur Mc Gonagall alla lui ouvrit et lui demanda :

- Qu'elle est la raison de votre retard Monsieur Malefoy?

- Je..je..

- Oui?

- Rien du tout.

- Comment cela?

- Je n'ai pas de raison Professeur, dit il en détournant le regard de l'enseignante

- Attendez une minute Monsieur Malefoy, qu'avez-vous sur le coin de l'œil?

- Rien professeur.

- Monsieur Malefoy, ne me prenez pas pour une cruche, et dite moi plutôt qui vous a fait cela.

- Personne.

Le professeur inspecta l'œil de Drago qui voulait enflé à vu d'œil. (lol, jeux de mots) Il était clair pour elle que le jeune homme avait été frappé.

- Miss Granger.

- Oui Madame.

- Veuillez accompagné votre homologue masculin à l'infirmerie et venir me voir tout les deux après les cours.

- Bien professeur.

Hermione partit donc avec Drago, laissant le reste de la classe en cours.

¤

Voyant le visage interlocuté de certains de ses étudiants, la vieille femme prit la parole.

- Il est clair que certaine chose on assez durée dans cette école, commença-elle. Cette école est un lieu d'apprentissage et non un lieu où doit régner les conflits. Bien que Monsieur Malefoy n'ai pas voulu me dire qui était l'auteur de cette blessure, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il a été agressé, ce qui, vous le savez, est intolérable. Je découvrirai, à l'aide des autres professeurs, le ou les auteurs de cette agression et ils seront sévèrement punis. Dois-je vous rappelez que nous sommes en temps de guerre et qu'il faut s'allier, non s'entre-tuer. Je ferai aussi part de cette attaque au Directeur de l'école. Maintenant, reprennont le cours.

¤

Hermione accompagna donc Drago à l'infirmerie.

- Dois-je en conclure que ton séjour chez les Serpentards ne c'est pas très bien passé?

- Exactement.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais je commence à penser que ce que Harry m'a dit est la réalité.

- Qu'est ce que Harry t'a dit?

- Que ma place n'est plus avec les Serpentards.

- Mais…

- Hermione, j'ai besoin de ton avis.

- mmmm, oui, mais sur quoi?

- Crois-tu que je devrais repasser sous le choipeau magique?

Hermione paru surpris de la question. Visiblement, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

- Es-tu sur que cela est possible?

- Oui.

- Alors je le crois.

- Merci.

Et les deux jeunes amis entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

¤

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Drago, accompagné de Hermione et de Harry se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledor. Ils cognèrent puis entrèrent…

- Mes chers élèves, je suis content de vous revoir!

- Bonjour.

- Alors, qu'avez-vous découvert?

- Moi et Drago on a surprit la conversation de Blaise et de ses amis.

- Ah oui, et que disait-elle?

- Il disait qu'il avait réussit a infiltré l'ordre du phénix et qu'il savait où était situé le quartier général. Il savait aussi qu'il y avait un gardien du secret et il a ensuite demandé à tous ses amis mangemorts de trouver qui il était. Il les a ensuite encourager a devenir ami avec un de nous trois pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Il a aussi dit qu'il avait plusieurs espions dans les Griffondors.

- Bien, cela nous aide déjà un petit peu…Et pour le professeur Rogues?

- Nous n'avons encore rien découvert.

- Très bien, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps, essayer d'en savoir plus et revenez- me voir lorsque vous aurez des informations pour moi.

- Bien professeur.

Les deux griffondors quittèrent le bureau laissant Drago seul avec le directeur…

- Drago, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas avec tes amis?

- Professeur, j'ai une faveur à vous demander.

- Et bien allez y mon enfant.

- J'aimerais repasser sous le choipeau magique.

- En êtes-vous bien certain Monsieur Malefoy?

- Oui professeur, je ne ressens plus aucune appartenance pour les Serpentards. Je ne mis sens plus à ma place. Je trouve que j'ai vraiment changé et je crois que mon nouveau comportement pourrait m'amener dans une autre maison.

- Griffondors par exemple…

Drago esquiva un sourire…

- Il est vrai que j'aimerais aller dans cette maison, mais si il en est autrement, je n'en serais pas déçu, pour vu que je quitte les Serpentards.

- Vous êtes vraiment décidé à ce que je vois.

- Oui.

- Mais vous savez que cela amènera beaucoup de complication. Par exemple, vous êtes préfet en chef.

- je suis au courant. Je suis même près à renoncer à mon poste professeur.

- C'est du sérieux.

- Oui.

- Très bien, je vais vous faire repasser sous le choipeau.

Le vieux directeur se leva et se dirigea vers le choipeau…

- Tiens, bonsoir Albus, que me vaut l'honneur?

- Bonjour Tim (et oui, je l'ai nommé comme cela), j'aimerais que vous repassiez Monsieur Malefoy.

- Pourquoi? Le petit ne se sens pas bien dans sa maison?

- Il a beaucoup changé et il croit ne plus appartenir à la maison des Serpentards.

- Voyons cela.

Albus déposa le choipeau sur la tête du jeune homme.

_- Ah oui, je vois beaucoup de changement. Beaucoup de nouvelles convictions en toi. Mais dit-moi pourquoi vouloir changé de maison mon petit?_

_- Je ne me sens plus a laisse, je n'ai plus ma place parmi les Serpentards. Je ne suis plus comme eux._

_- Et pourquoi l'étais-tu avant?_

_- Car mon père m'y forçait. Je devais être comme il le voulait, et non comme je suis réellement._

_- Et cette jeune femme que je vois dans ton esprit, qu'ai-elle pour toi?_

_- Elle est ma délivrance._

_- Ai-elle la raison qui te motive à changer de maison?_

_- Oui et non._

_- Explique toi._

_- Je me sens différent, depuis que je suis avec elle et Harry, je ne suis plus le même. En fait, je ne suis plus le même depuis mon évasion._

_- Oui, je vois des souvenirs douloureux à ce sujet._

Le choipeau marqua une pause. Drago sentit l'objet magique fouillé chaque recoin de ses souvenir, de ses pensées, de son âme…

- _Je vois beaucoup de nouveau sentiment en toi. Certain que je n'avais encore jamais vu dans un Serpentards. _

_- J'ai beaucoup changé._

_- C'est ce que je vois. Je vois beaucoup de courage, d'ambition, mais aussi de colère et de la ruse. Tu es un des élèves que j'ai le plus de difficulté à placer, toi et Harry Potter._

_- Comment cela?_

_- Vous possédé tout les deux des qualités des 4 maisons et vous avez tout les deux la même haine envers les Serpentards. Je vois beaucoup de similarité entre vous deux. _

_- Je crois qu'il déteint sur moi._

_- C'est fort possible._

_- Je vois beaucoup de colère, plus que chez tout autre élève. Je n'en avais même pas vu une aussi forte chez Harry Potter. Tu devrais faire attention à cela jeune homme, ou tu perdra beaucoup._

_- D'accord. _

C'était la première fois que Albus Dumbledor voyait le choipeau prenais autant de temps à délibéré.

_- Très bien, je t'enverrai donc…_

**Oulala que je suis méchante! lol je sais que ce n'est pas un gros suspense, mais tout de même, j'espère que vous avez apprécier la suite, et merci et une petite reviews stp**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**

**Reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut salut, j'essaie de poster le plus vite possible la suite avec le plus long chapitre possible, donc aujourd'hui j'ai du temps, j'ai fait tout mes devoirs, stages, cours, dissertations, étude etc. avant, donc s'écrit.**

**Merci pour toute ces reviews!**

**Merci à : AsukaSL, Valalyeste, lili59, Nanon, ankmay, fande tonhistoire pingo, 'tite mione, Rosalie Johanson, Losruoc Emixam (cool ton pseudo), Djinn faery, malfoy4ever et mione and dray. **

**Je voudrais dire un merci tout particulier à 'tite mione qui suit mes deux fic avec assiduité et c'est à elle que je dédit ce chapitre.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

_- Je vois beaucoup de colère, plus que chez tout autre élève. Je n'en avais même pas vu une aussi forte chez Harry Potter. Tu devrais faire attention à cela jeune homme, ou tu perdra beaucoup._

_- D'accord. _

C'était la première fois que Albus Dumbledor voyait le choipeau prendre autant de temps à délibéré.

_- Très bien, je t'enverrai donc…_

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 19 :**

**- **_Très bien, je t'enverrai donc à…_

Drago fut sous le choc d'appendre sa nouvelle maison. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

- Très bien monsieur Malefoy, prenez une journée de repos demain, je vous le conseille. Vos nouveaux uniformes vous seront envoyés ce soir.

- Et pour ce qui est de mon poste de préfet en chef monsieur?

- Et bien, disons que puisque vous êtes déjà en poste, vous le resterai jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Bien professeur.

- J'enverrai aussi le professeur responsable de votre maison vous voir demain pour vous parlez.

- Bien professeur.

- Vous pouvez disposer Monsieur Malefoy.

- Bien au revoir et…merci…

Le blond quitta le bureau du vieil homme.

- _Êtes-vous sur que j'ai fait le bon choix Albus?_

_- Quand vous êtes vous tromper pour la dernière fois Tim?_

_- Lors de son premier passage parmi nous. _

_- L'erreur est humaine…_

_- Justement._

¤

Drago se dirigea vers son dortoir de préfet en chef, mais avant de rentrer, il fit un geste significatif pour lui. Il prit son écusson de serpentard, l'arracha de sa blouse, créant un trou et l'écrasa par terre, le piétina, et cela devant les yeux des élèves qui passaient…puis, il entra…

Il trouva à sa grande surprise Hermione assit sur le canapé, l'attendant…

Elle remarqua que l'écusson de sa maison n'y était plus…

- Alors, si je remarque bien, tu n'es plus a serpentards.

- Tu es observatrice, lui dit il avec un sourire.

- Est-ce que tu gardes ton poste?

- Oui.

- C'est génial! lui dit elle en lui sauta dessus et en le serrant.

C'était une des premières marques d'affections que Hermione lui portait. Il ne pu que réprimé un sourire à la pensée qu'il devenait peu à peu plus humain.

- Hermione? Je peux…te parler?

- Mmmm oui bien sur!

- Écoute, c'est à propos de ma nouvelle maison, je ne sais pas ce que les gens vont en penser.

- Ce n'est pas grave ce que les gens pense non? Après tout se que tu as traversé, tu ne crois pas?

- Si, mais, je suis plus inquiet sur le fait des gens de mon ancienne maison…

- Mais pourquoi?

- J'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal.

- Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille?

- Écoute, les serpentards, ne disons…te porte déjà pas dans leurs cœur…et j'ai…j'ai reçu une lettre de menace ce matin.

- De qui?

- Des fils de mangemorts.

- Que disait-elle?

- Attend, je vais la chercher.

Le blond entra dans sa chambre…Hermione l'attendait.

Une minute…

Deux minutes…

Trois minutes…

Quatre minutes…

Cinq minutes…

Cela faisait trop longtemps, il devait y avoir un problème…Hermione ce décida à ce lever, puis, elle marcha en direction de la porte du préfet, baguette en l'air…

- Drago, est-ce que tu es là?

-…

- Drago?

Toujours pas de réponse.

Hermione entra dans la chambre. Il faisait noir, très noir. Aucun signe de vie. La chambre avait l'air normale.

- Drago? Tu es là?

-…

Elle avança lentement, prenant soin de faire de la lumière avec sa baguette. Elle contourna le lit à baldaquin du blond. Et puis, elle vit quelque chose par terre…Elle s'approcha et aperçu une main. Et puis, en tournant le regard, elle aperçu le corps du blond, baignant dans son sang…

Hermione fut parcouru d'un frisson et hurla, aussi fort que ses poumons le pouvaient. Elle réprima un haut le cœur. Elle s'empressa de s'approcher du jeune homme et elle appela le professeur Dumbledor.

Elle essaya de trouver d'où pouvait provenir l'hémorragie.

Les professeurs arrivèrent dans la chambre et furent horrifié.

- Je…je crois qu'il a une hémorragie au dos…

- Professeur Chourave, prévenez Madame Pomfresh…

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Dumbledor souleva magiquement Drago et commença à le transporter jusqu'au moment où Hermione poussa un autre cri…

- Qui a-il Miss Granger?

- Professeur, regarder sur son dos!

En se penchant, le directeur aperçu un poignard de planter dans la moelle épinière du jeune homme, avec, à son manche, un message…

_Toi qui aime maintenant tellement les moldus et les sangs de bourbe, pourquoi ne pas mourir à leur manière?_

_Tu es la honte de tous les sangs purs!_

¤

L'agression de Drago Malefoy fit le tour de tout Poudlard en quelques minutes seulement. D'après les dires de Dumbledor, le jeune homme était dans un état critique et risquait de rester paraplégique. Bien sur, le ministère de la magie en collaboration avec l'école avait ouvert une enquête. Ni le père, ni la mère de Drago n'était venu le voir. En fait, aucune nouvelle de sa famille. Hermione et Drago était à son chevet. Après Ron, pas question de le perde lui aussi.

Drago était tombé dans un coma. Madame Pomfresh ne savait si le jeune homme se réveillerait un jour et si oui, dans quelle condition il serait.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, commença Harry

- Moi non plus Harry…Crois-tu qu'il va s'en sortir?

- Drago a toujours été quelqu'un de très fort, j'en suis sur, il survivra, car il le veut, mais dans qu'elle état sera il? Sa je ne le sais pas.

- Crois-tu qu'il…qu'il reste paraplégique? demanda Hermione au bord des larmes.

- C'est une forte possibilité. Madame Pomfresh a dit que le poignard avait touché sa moelle épinière, et que cela était au niveau du contrôle des jambes.

- ah Harry, pauvre Drago! dit Hermione en commença à pleurer dans les bras du survivant.

- Miss Granger, Monsieur Potter, j'ai a vous parlez, commença le directeur qui venait d'entré.

- Oui professeur, mais cela ne peux pas attendre…

- Et bien, si vous voulez savoir la condition de Monsieur Malefoy non, j'ai reçu les tests de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

Les deux adolescents suivirent Albus à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie…et appréhendèrent la nouvelle…

**Voilà, là je crois que je suis doublement chienne car en premier, je ne vous ai pas dit dans quelle maison allait être le joli serpentards et deuxièmement, je vous laisse languir pour comment va fini Drago!**

**Je sais que ce chapitre et court, mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus et de plus, je ne voulais pas gâcher le punch!**

**Lol!**

**Donc une petite reviews SVP!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**

**Reviews!**

**PS : dite moi dans quelle maison vous voulez que Drago soit!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut tout le monde! Vous allez être content de mon chapitre, qui, grâceà la journée de tempête! Donc pas d'école aujourd'hui et le chapitreest posté aujourd'hui! J'ai aussi des petits problèmes avec mon autre fic, la rébellion du dragon donc si vous avez un peu de temps de libre, j'apprécierai que vous alliez la lire pour m'aider, mais sa, c'est si vous voulez. **

**Donc merci beaucoup à :**

**- Losruoc emixam**

**- Valalyeste**

**- Poisonned**

**- Anakmay**

**- Rose Halliwell**

**-'tite mione**

**- mione and dray**

**- malfoy4ever**

**- ayaminne**

**- lola**

**- chlackoone**

**- lili59**

**Donc aussi j'avait dit à quelqu'un que je lui dédirai ce chapitre mais je ne me rappelle pu qui, donc la personne me le redire et je te promet la dédicace de mon prochain chapitre! lol!**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

- Crois-tu qu'il…qu'il reste paraplégique? demanda Hermione au bord des larmes.

- C'est une forte possibilité. Madame Pomfresh a dit que le poignard avait touché sa moelle épinière, et que cela était au niveau du contrôle des jambes.

- ah Harry, pauvre Drago! dit Hermione en commença à pleurer dans les bras du survivant.

- Miss Granger, Monsieur Potter, j'ai a vous parlez, commença le directeur qui venait d'entré.

- Oui professeur, mais cela ne peux pas attendre…

- Et bien, si vous voulez savoir la condition de Monsieur Malefoy non, j'ai reçu les tests de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

Les deux adolescents suivirent Albus à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie…et appréhendèrent la nouvelle…

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 20**

Flash back

_- Monsieur Potter, Mademoiselle Granger, j'ai des bonnes et de moins bonnes nouvelles._

_- Allez-y professeur._

_- Monsieur Malefoy ne sera pas quadraplégique mais il risque bien de rester paraplégique._

quadraplégique : la personne atteinte ne peut pas ou presque plus bouger aucun de ses membres qu'ils soient supérieurs ou inférieurs.

paraplégique : la personne atteinte ne peut pas ou presque plus bouger tous se qui se trouve sous le niveau du bassin.

_- Mais professeur, pourquoi dites-vous **risque**?_

_- Et bien, le poignarda endommagé une partie des facteurs motrices de Monsieur Malefoy. Les médicomages m'ont dit que c'était sa volonté qui le sauverait._

_- Je ne comprend pas._

_- Et bien, après avoir dit cela à Monsieur Malefoy, il est probable qu'il tombe dans une sorte de mélancolie et de dépression. Il est en très grande forme et donc, il ne doit pas se laisser allez. Si il se laisse aller, ses muscles vont s'astrophier et il ne pourra plus jamais remarcher. Si au contraire il essait de faire de l'exercice et de la réabilitation et qu'il y met tout son cœur, il peut bien y réchappé et pouvoir un jour marcher et même courir._

_- C'est terrible._

_- Oui, voilà pourquoi je vous ai prévenu, Drago à besoin de ses jambes pour combattre le lord. Vous devrez le soutenir et si il le faut, le forcer à faire de l'exercice._

_- Bien professeur. Et pour son coma?_

_- Cela n'est plus qu'une question d'heure, le médicomage luia administré une potion très efficace._

_- Bien professeur._

_- Je vous conseille d'être là lorsqu'il se réveillera. Je vous tâche de lui apprendre, je pense que cela serait plus facile pour lui si c'est vous qui lui apprenez._

Fin du flash back

Hermione et Harry attendaient patiemment le réveille de Drago. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, mais alors que l'heure prévu du réveil de leur ami approchait Harry commenca :

- Dit moi mione, comment on lui dit cela?

- Je…je ne sais pas, dit elle.

- Dire quoi?

En effet, le blond venait de se réveillé plus d'une heure avant l'heure prévu.

- Euh…rien du tout.

- Potter fait pas l'imbécile, que devez-vous me dire?

- Drago, je ne veux pas que tu t'emportes tu me le promets? commença Hermione qui aimait mieux prendre les choses en mains.

- Pourquoi je m'emporterais?

- Et bien…le poignard, dit Hermione en retenant ses larmes, il…il a touché ta moelle épinière…

- Et puis?

- Drago, il…il se peut que tu reste paraplégique.

- Paraplé…quoi?

- Paraplégique, cela veut dire paralisé de la taille au pied.

-…

Le jeune Malefoy semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ses seuls mots furent :

- Je me vengerais.

- Mais Drago, il y a une bonne nouvelle, ce n'est pas sur, si tu fais beaucoup d'exercice et que tu y mets du tiens, tu pourras peut-être guérir!

- Si tu le dit Potter.

- Moi et Harry ont vas t'aider a te remettre sur pied, et après on se vengera, dit Hermione elle-même surprise de ses paroles.

- Oui, alors plus vite je serais guérit, plus vite, je me vengerai. Commençons maintenant.

- Ah non, tu ne peux pas, il faut que tu te repose un peu. Mais on commencera demain, c'est promis.

- Très bien, dit Drago en se recouchant. Dite, c'est normale que sa picote dans les jambes?

- Sûrement, puisque tu n'a pas marcher depuis plusieurs heures et que tu n'as pas perdu ta sensibilité.

- Ah…

¤

Plus les heures avançaient et plus l'ex-Serpentards se sentait mieux. Hermione et Harry avait été surpris de le voir prendre la nouvelle si facilement. Il y avait une nouvelle flamme dans le regard de Drago, une flamme de vengeance. Il voulait guérir pour pouvoir se venger de ses gens qui l'avait lâchement attaqué.

¤

Durant les premiers jours, Drago à l'aide d'Hermione commençait a progresser. Harry ne pouvait pas être avec eux car il devait s'occuper de son équipe de quiddicht. Il avait proposer, dès son rétablissement, un poste de poursuiveur à Drago, qu'il avait accepter. En effet, pour la plus grande joie de ses amis, Drago avait été envoyer à Griffondors.

Les premiers jours, Hermione l'aida donc, elle avait chercher dans les livres des exercices et de masses musculaires à travailler. La journée du blond n'était pas très compliqué, n'était pas capable de marcher, il ne sortait pas de ses appartements. Le matin, Hermione venait le chercher et il fesait un série d'étirement ensemble, puis, il fesait un peu de cardio, en fesant des redressements assis. Puis ensuite, les deux préfets en chef mangeait dans leur salle commune avec Harry qui leur apportait des nouvelles des entraînements.

- Hey Drago, je vais bientôt commencer un entraînement avec toi aussi.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas Potter.

- Si, en fin de semaine on commencera, si tu le veux.

- Bien sur que je le veux.

Après le petit déjeuné, Hermione et Harry devaient quitter pour aller en cours. Drago, essaiyait pendant se temps de rattraper tout se qu'il perdait et faisait des devoirs. Il faisait aussi en cachette d'autre entrainement. Puis, au dîner, les deux adolescents revenaient manger avec lui et lui apportaient ses devoirs de la matinée et Hermione lui passait ses notes de cours pour qu'il les retranscrives. Étant un élève brillant, il n'avait pas de difficulté à reprendre le temps perdu en classe et grâce au cours particuliers d'Hermione le soir, il arriverait près comme tout le monde pour les Aspics.

¤

La première semaine de Drago passa, puis, bientôt, se fut la fin de semaine et lorsqu'il se réveilla se matin là et qu'il sortit en chaise roulante (la salle avait été aménagé pour cela) dans la salle commune, il découvrit les deux griffondors en train de monter diverses objets.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cela? demanda-il

- Nous avons amener du matériels pour continuer ton entraînement!

- Je ne comprend pas l'utilité de ses objets.

- Ce sont des objets moldus pour la réhabilitation.

- Et à quoi serve-il?

- Et bien, les deux bars parallèles que tu vois la bas sont pour commencer des entraînements avec ton bassin et tes jambes, et les autres sont pour le cardio et la force musculaire, expliqua Hermione.

- Et puis ici, j'ai amené des souaffles pour que l'on commence un entrainement spécialisé avant que tu puisses te jouindre à l'équipe.

- Ahhh…et ses quoi se balais accrocher dans les airs?

- Ah sa c'est l'invention d'Hermione,c'est un balais adapté pour toi pour que tu te pratiques à voler de façon sécuritaire.

- Impressionnant!

Le reste de la journée, Drago, Hermione et Harry le passèrent à s'entraîner, puis après, ils firent des devoirs et mangèrent. Les deux adolescents ayant cotoyer le monde moldus montrèrent ensuite à Drago un film, qui défilait des images dans un boite. Drago, comme avait pu le constater Hermione et Harry avait fait de formidable progrès, puis pouvait maintenant bouger ses pieds, bien qu'il ne puise pas encore marcher dessus.

Mais, le plus dur restait à faire….

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre, que je considèrent comme long quand l'on compte ses 7 pages et demi! lol! tk je vous dit à la prochaine et svp, n'hésitez pas a m'écrire vos commentaires ou vos idées, sa me fait toujours plaisir!**

**Reviews SVP!**

**xoxox**

**Love-Pingo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour à tous! Je suis un peu triste car je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup de reviews pour mon chapitre précédent. Quoiqu'il n'advienne, puisque je suis gentille, je poste ce nouveau chapitre espérant avoir un peu plus de reviews la prochaine fois.**

**Je vous demanderais, si vous avez une idée pour cette fic de me le faire savoir car pour l'instant je nage en pleine incompréhension!**

**lol, je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration. **

**Donc je voudrais remercier Poisonned, losruoc emixam, 'tite mione, malfoy4ever, rosalie johanson et chlackoone.**

**Je dédis ce chapitre à MALFOY4EVER, qui elle aussi, lit mes deux fics avec assiduité!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**¤**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

- Ah sa c'est l'invention d'Hermione, c'est un balai adapté pour toi pour que tu te pratiques à voler de façon sécuritaire.

- Impressionnant!

Le reste de la journée, Drago, Hermione et Harry le passèrent à s'entraîner, puis après, ils firent des devoirs et mangèrent. Les deux adolescents ayant côtoyer le monde moldus montrèrent ensuite à Drago un film, qui défilait des images dans un boite. Drago, comme avait pu le constater Hermione et Harry avait fait de formidable progrès, puis pouvait maintenant bouger ses pieds, bien qu'il ne puise pas encore marcher dessus.

Mais, le plus dur restait à faire….

¤

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 21**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin de bonne humeur. Drago avait fait des progrès hier et elle en était très contente. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, puis, elle se dévêtit et entra dans la douche. Après c'être laver, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et elle se pesa comme à son habitude. Elle remarqua alors à sa grande surprise qu'elle avait perdue 2 livres.

- Et bien, on dirait que cet entraînement ne fait pas que du bien à Drago, se dit-elle.

Elle alla dans sa chambre et se vêtit pour sa journée. Aujourd'hui, Harry et Hermione avaient décidé de laisser dormir Drago. Elle lui laissa donc un petit message sur la table…

_Salut Drago, _

_Je ne suis pas venue te réveillé ce matin car je crois que tu as bien mérité de te reposer vu le gros entraînement d'hier. Je te laisse sur la table mes notes de potions de vendredi que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de copier. Moi et Harry on viendra manger avec toi ce midi._

_Bizou_

_Hermione_

Puis, elle partit en direction de la grande salle où Harry l'attendait déjà.

- Bjour Mione

- Salut Harry.

- Alors, tu n'as pas réveillé Drago au moins?

- Non, je l'ai laissé dormir.

- D'accord. Écoute mione, se soir, je crois que Drago devra rester seul.

- Mais pourquoi Harry?

- Depuis son accident, on ne c'est pas occupé de Blaise ni de Rogues, j'ai peur que notre manque de vigilance nous coûte cher.

- Tu as raison mais peut-être devrions nous donner à Drago une mission pour ne pas qu'il se sente à l'écart?

- Tu as une idée dans la tête toi, lui dit Harry

- Oui, pourquoi ne pas dire à Rogues que Drago a besoin d'une récupération et pendant que notre cher professeur de potion sera dans la salle des préfets en chef, nous pourrons fouillez son bureau à notre aise.

- Tu es trop intelligente mione.

- Nous en parlerons se midi à Drago.

Hermione et Harry finirent de manger et ce dirigèrent en cours de potion où ils avaient une proposition à faire à leur professeur…

¤

Pendant ce temps, Drago s'était réveillé. Après c'être étiré longuement dans son lit, le jeune homme fit 100 redressements assis.

Puis, il s'assit dans sa chaise roulante et roula jusqu'à son armoire, il prit un chandail et noir et une paire de jean et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fit couler un bain chaud puis il se déshabilla et entra dans le bain géant, il commença par se laver, puis, il nagea un peu avant de sortir et de s'habiller. Puis, il lu la lettre d'Hermione et se commanda a manger. Il recopia les notes que lui avait laisser Hermione et par la suite, il lu un roman de sa collection personnel. Puis, ne sachant plus quoi faire et ne voulant plus lire, il décida de s'entraîner un peu, il remonta donc dans sa chambre et s'habilla de façon sport, puis il redescendit et s'entraîna.

¤

Lorsque Hermione et Harry entrèrent dans la salle des préfets en chef, ils ne virent personne…

- Tiens, mais où est Drago?

- Je ne sais pas, commença Hermione, va voir dans sa chambre et je regarde dans la salle de bain et dans ma chambre.

- D'accord.

Hermione alla donc voir dans sa chambre et ne trouva aucune trace de Drago, puis elle entra dans la salle de bain. Il y régnait une atmosphère chaude et il y avait un peu de buer. Hermione était aveuglé, elle ne voyait pas où elle marchait. Et puis, Paf!

Elle tomba dans le bain rempli d'eau chaude.

Mais, quelque chose attira son attention. Il y avait un corps sous elle.

- Hey! Je sais que je t'attire mais là au point de venir m'agresser dans mon bain ya des limites! dit le blond avec un sourire narquois que Hermione avait de la difficulté à discerner.

Alerter par tout se bruit, Harry entra dans la salle de bain. Mais il ne vit rien. Il lança alors un sort pour enlever la bué et découvrir Hermione coucher sur Drago dans la baignoire.

- Dite, si vous vouliez rester seul y fallait mle dire!

- Voyons Harry, tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas capable de me résister! dit le nouveau griffondors en riant.

Hermione sortit péniblement de l'eau, complètement mouiller, puis, elle disparu dans sa chambre pour se changer, complètement morte de honte.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain pour laisser le temps à Drago de se vêtir.

Puis, ils se rejoignèrent pour manger. C'est alors que Hermione expliqua son plan à Drago qui accepta vivement à son plan.

¤

Le soir arriva rapidement et Rogues se présenta à la salle commune. Il entra sans frapper et salua Drago. Puis, ils prirent place et commencèrent. Le but de l'ex-serpentards : garder le professeur le plus longtemps possible hors de son bureau.

- Écoutez Drago, je sais pertinemment que tu ne m'as pas fait venir ici pour t'aider dans les potions. Tu as trop de talent. Si tu me disais plutôt la raison pour laquelle tu m'as fait venir.

- Professeur, je veux juste récupéré le temps perdu, je veux avoir de bons résultats aux aspics, c'est tout.

- Drago je ne suis pas dupe, mais comme tu refuses de me le dire, passons à autre chose. J'ai été passablement étonné de savoir que tu avais changé de maison Drago. Je te croyais heureux dans ma maison.

- Je n'y étais plus.

- Et pourquoi?

- Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec les fils de mangemort qui me regardait sans cesse.

- Pourquoi ne pas être venu m'en parler avant?

- Car je savais pertinemment que vous essayeriez de me garder.

- Oui en effet, tu sais, à cause de ton départ, mon équipe de quiddicht ne pourra peut-être pas joué.

- Pourquoi cela?

- Aucune personne n'est à ta hauteur pour attraper le vif d'or.

- Professeur, tous les mots que vous pouvez dire ne me feront pas changer d'idée. Je suis maintenant un griffondors et je l'accepte pleinement. De plus Harry m'a déjà proposé un poste dans son équipe.

- Tiens, tiens, vous appelez maintenant Potter par son prénom.

- Oui.

¤

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Harry, à l'aide de la cape d'invisibilité était entré dans le bureau du professeur de potion. Ils commencèrent par fouiller le bureau du professeur et n'y trouvèrent pas grand-chose d'intéressant.

Puis, ils entrèrent dans la chambre privée de l'enseignant et en fouillant un peu, Hermione découvrit un journal intime tenu par Rogues lui-même.

- Harry, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, dit-elle

- Génial, on trouvera peut-être quelques choses là dedans! Commence à le lire.

Puis, quelque chose vibra dans le pantalon de Drago.

-C'est le signal de Drago, le professeur Rogues revient, vite, il faut partir!

- Mais Harry, qu'est-ce que je fais du livre?

- Amène-le avec toi, dit-il avant de se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité, suivit de Hermione qui vient se cacher à son tour.

Puis, ils partirent et croisèrent dans le couloir le professeur Rogues qui rentrait dans ses appartements.

- Il s'en est fallu de peu, murmura Hermione

Puis, ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle commune et racontèrent à Drago leur mission.

Hermione devait lire le journal pour le lendemain…

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre…alors, que voulez-vous qu'il y aille dans le journal de Rogues? Des descriptions torrides de ses nuits avec…? Ou des exploits de mangemorts? Ou quoi d'autre? Donc donnez-moi des idées SVP!**

**Sur ce, une petite reviews s'impose pour mon chapitre que j'ai publié rapidement!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo **


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour tout mes namis! J'espère que vous allez bien! Donc un autre chapitre avec pas beaucoup plus d'action que le chapitre précédent. C'est un chapitre de transition (un autre). Mais aussi, beaucoup de description sur la vie intime de Rogues! lol! J'aimerais votre collaboration pour cette fic. Je reçoit plein de reviews mais pas d'idée, donc sa serait le fun un peu d'aide, sinon, je vais commencer à faire des menaces lol! Donc j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews et je vous remercier! Je sais que il n'y a pas beaucoup de pages, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogue et donc beaucoup de mot. **

**Donc un gros merci à : 'tite mione, malfoy4ever, valalyeste, anakmay, me, gny, losruoc emixam, catouloveharry, poisonned.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**¤**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Puis, quelque chose vibra dans le pantalon de Harry.

-C'est le signal de Drago, le professeur Rogues revient, vite, il faut partir!

- Mais Harry, qu'est-ce que je fais du livre?

- Amène-le avec toi, dit-il avant de se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité, suivit de Hermione qui vient se cacher à son tour.

Puis, ils partirent et croisèrent dans le couloir le professeur Rogues qui rentrait dans ses appartements.

- Il s'en est fallu de peu, murmura Hermione

Puis, ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle commune et racontèrent à Drago leur mission.

Hermione devait lire le journal pour le lendemain…

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 22**

**JE VOUS RAPPELLE JUSTE QUE POUR MON HISTOIRE, ON EST PRÈS DE L'HALLOWEEN. PAS PLUS TARD.**

Hermione s'assit confortablement dans son lit pour lire le roman. Mais, lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle ne vit rien. Après plusieurs minutes de questionnement, elle fini par prendre sa plume et écrire :

_Bonjour._

Le livre lui répondit donc :

_Bonjour, qui es-tu?_

_Je suis Hermione Granger._

_Bien bien. Et dit-moi, pourquoi as-tu mon journal entre les mains, suis-je dans le futur?_

Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, en un instant de folie, elle écrivit…

_Oui._

_Bien, je te livre donc tous mes secrets._

Puis, le journal se remplit d'information. Hermione était stupéfaite de la façon dont elle avait convainque le journal. Elle ne pensait pas que cela était si facile.

_1e septembre._

_La rentrée a lieu bientôt et je devrai une fois de plus revoir ce stupide Potter et sa gang de nunuche de Griffondors. Je suis déçu. J'ai encore essayé d'avoir le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui m'a été, encore une fois, refusé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être le vieux fou me prend il vraiment pour le mauvais côté. Mais moi, je sais très bien que du côté que je suis est celui des vainqueurs. Tant pis, je dois garder mon poste de professeur pour garder ma couverture auprès de tout le monde, y comprit les mangemorts et les élèves._

…

_10 septembre._

_Aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé Sibille (le prof de divination) plutôt bizarre, elle me regardait tout le temps avec ses yeux de chats. Cela me donne des frissons, mais de drôle de frissons. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tout sa pour dire que je me demande se qui m'arrive?_

_De plus, je crois que les gens de l'autre côté se doute de quelques choses. Dumbledor m'a fait part d'une supposition assez bizarre comme de quoi Blaise Zambini, un de mes meilleurs élèves auraient infiltrés l'ordre et aurait déjouer le vérisarium grâce à la potion contre sort très puissante. Croit-il que c'est moi?_

…

_20 septembre._

_Sibille me regarde bizarrement, aujourd'hui, elle est venue me parler. On dirait qu'elle tente un rapprochement. Elle m'a même touché le bras. D'accord, je te l'avoue chez journal, que Sibille n'est pas la plus belle femme au monde, elle doit avoir dans la quarantaine, tout comme moi, mais elle a l'air très sympathique tout de même. Et en dessus de ses gros habits se trouve peut-être une très belle femme. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là moi? Je divague ou quoi?_

…

_30 septembre._

_Aujourd'hui, Drago Malefoy, l'un de mes meilleurs étudiants vient de changer de maison. C'est une première à Poudlard. Je me sens humilié. Un élève de ma maison qui change pour ses stupides griffondors! Et tout cela à cause de ce stupide Potter et de la stupide Granger! Ils ont réussit à complètement changer Drago. Il sait rebeller et lorsque j'ai parlé à son père, celui-ci a juré de se venger de la trahison de son fils. _

_Imaginez la meilleure, le cher Drago a été attaqué ce soir, dans sa propre chambre. Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, bien que j'aille ma petite idée là dessus. Et bien moi en tout cas, je ne collaborerai pas avec Dumbledor. Ces histoires ne me regarde pas, je ne veux pas non plus courir le risque de faire dévoilé ma couverture. _

…

_5 Octobre._

_L'ex-serpentard est maintenant réveillé, mais il se peut qu'il reste paraplégique. Je le plains dans un sens, quel formidable joueur de Quidditch il faisait, mais de toute façon, il ne fait plus partit de ma maison. Donc je m'en fiche un peu. _

_Je dois t'avouer quelques choses, cher journal. Je crois que Sibille me fait des avances, en effet, elle devient de plus en plus bizarre vis-à-vis moi. Prenez par exemple aujourd'hui, lorsque j'ai fini mon cours avec les deuxièmes années, elle est entré dans ma salle de cours et à demander à me voir vendredi. (A noter que l'on est le jeudi pour cette journée) je vais y aller. J'ai rendez-vous avec elle à 8 heures précises dans sa salle de cours._

…

_7 octobre._

_Cher journal, je viens de passer une soirée mémorable. C'était aujourd'hui mon rendez-vous avec Sibille. Tu te rappelles que je t'avais dit que je croyais que je lui plaisais? Et bien j'avais raison. Après être rentré et avoir discuter un peu de l'école, elle m'a montré plusieurs constellations, collés l'un contre l'autre en buvant un peu de vin. Et ensuite, elle m'a embrassé. J'ai été gêné au début mais cela a vite disparu. Nos corps se sont enlacés et bientôt, tout cela a dégénéré. Il y avait de la frénésie dans l'air. Tous cela pour te dire, cher journal, que après environ une demi-heure, nous étions nues comme des vers à s'embrasser. Puis, je lui ai lentement fait l'amour. Elle a un très beau corps, je dois l'avouer. Elle cache bien ses formes. _

…

Hermione ne pu lire d'avantage du journal. Elle était trop traumatisée par ce qu'elle venait de lire. Elle se coucha et essaya de s'endormir, sans pour autant en être capable, alors, trop curieuse, elle reprit sa lecture…

_15 octobre. _

_Aujourd'hui j'ai remarqué que plusieurs de mes ingrédients à potions avaient disparue de mon armoire personnelle. Je ne sais pas qui s'en est emparé, mais tout se que je sais, c'est que c'est peut-être Potter, comme lors du tournoi des 3 sorciers. Bref, je dois préparer d'autre vérisarium…_

…

Hermione continua sa lecture une partie de la nuit, puis elle s'endormit finalement.

¤

Le lendemain matin, une odeur particulière vient réveillé Hermione. L'odeur du petit déjeuné au lit! Les deux garçons se tenaient devant elle, un sourire béa dans leur visage.

- Bonjour! Comme on s'avait que tu passerais presque toute la nuit à lire, on a pensé de préparer ton petit déjeuné! Commença Harry

- En plus, on a une bonne nouvelle à t'apprendre! Déclara Drago

- Quoi?

- Je peux enfin reprendre les cours!

- C'est vrai? dit Hermione en sauta dans les bras du blond

- Oui, dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de la jeune femme.

- Et bien moi aussi j'ai de bonne nouvelle pour vous les garçons, dit la jeune femme en mangeant un toast. J'ai lu tout le journal de Rogues, de ses réflexions niaiseuses à sa nuit torride avec le prof de divination.

À ses mots, les deux gars prirent une mine de dégoût.

- Il n'est pas écrit concrètement que Rogues est un mangemort, mais tout me laisse penser cela.

Hermione leur raconta donc dans les moindres détails se qu'elle venait de lire et ils convinrent ensemble d'aller reporter le journal le soir même et d'aller, par le même fait, parler au professeur Dumbledor de leur nouvelle découverte. Certes, cela n'avait pas trop avancé du côté de Blaise, mais celui de Rogues avait avancé.

Mais entre temps, ils devaient tous aller en cours.

¤

Drago était aller s'habiller en même temps que Hermione. C'était la première fois qu'il porterai du rouge et or et bien que beaucoup de gens soient au courant de se changement, il n'en demeurait pas moi que ce n'était pas toute l'école qui était au courant. Il s'habilla et à l'aide de ses béquilles, il alla rejoindre Hermione et Harry dans la salle commune. De là, ils partirent pour leur premier cours, potion, en compagnie des merveilleux serpentards.

En arrivant dans la classe, plusieurs personne furent heureuses de revoir Drago, malgré qu'il avait changer de maison, son fan club était toujours bien présent dans l'école.

- Bien, tout le monde, allez-vous asseoir. Nous allons commencer le cours après cette courte nouvelle. Il se trouve que hier, quelqu'un m'a volé dans ma chambre personnelle. Bien que je n'ai pas de preuve formelle du coupable, il me semble évident de ou des auteurs de se vol, dit le professeur en regardant Harry. Je suggère donc fortement aux personnes consternés de ce dénoncé au plus vite avant que je ne trouve moi-même les coupables. Ils auront peut-être ainsi, une peine plus clémente. Sur ce, aujourd'hui, vous travaillerez sur la potion à la page 134 de votre manuel avec votre binôme. Je circulerai entre les tables pour vous commentez et vous aidez. Voilà, vous pouvez commencer.

**Voilà un autre chapitre de fini. Donc, j'aimerais votre collaboration pour m'aider. Que voulez-vous qu'il arrive? La grande guerre? Le bal de l'halloween? D'autre attaque? Je ne sais pas! Donc aider moi SVP! Donc voilà, une petite reviews serait apprécié!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou tout le monde! Je sais, je sais que cela fait assez longtemps que je n'ai pas publier mais en se moment, je fais des stages et donc, j'ai 4 heures de moins par semaine que je prenais pour écrire mes fic. Donc je suis désolé, mais voici la suite!**

**Donc un gros merci à : Valalyeste, love-de-drago, malfoy4ever, gny, anakmay, poisonned, 'tite mione, chlackoone, catouloveharry. **

**Donc merci encore et sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**¤**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Drago était aller s'habiller en même temps que Hermione. C'était la première fois qu'il porterai du rouge et or et bien que beaucoup de gens soient au courant de se changement, il n'en demeurait pas moi que ce n'était pas toute l'école qui était au courant. Il s'habilla et à l'aide de ses béquilles, il alla rejoindre Hermione et Harry dans la salle commune. De là, ils partirent pour leur premier cours, potion, en compagnie des merveilleux serpentards.

En arrivant dans la classe, plusieurs personne furent heureuses de revoir Drago, malgré qu'il avait changer de maison, son fan club était toujours bien présent dans l'école.

- Bien, tout le monde, allez-vous asseoir. Nous allons commencer le cours après cette courte nouvelle. Il se trouve que hier, quelqu'un m'a volé dans ma chambre personnelle. Bien que je n'ai pas de preuve formelle du coupable, il me semble évident de ou des auteurs de se vol, dit le professeur en regardant Harry. Je suggère donc fortement aux personnes consternés de ce dénoncé au plus vite avant que je ne trouve moi-même les coupables. Ils auront peut-être ainsi, une peine plus clémente. Sur ce, aujourd'hui, vous travaillerez sur la potion à la page 134 de votre manuel avec votre binôme. Je circulerai entre les tables pour vous commentez et vous aidez. Voilà, vous pouvez commencer.

¤

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 23**

Les cours se finirent assez rapidement et aussitôt, Hermione, Harry et Drago se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la salle des préfets en chef où Hermione prit le livre entre ses deux mains.

- Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant.

- Pourquoi ne pas le jeter quelque part? Suggéra Drago

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

- Et pourquoi cela Harry?

- Eh? Quoi? Mais je n'ai rien dit!

- Et bien qui viens de dire cela?

- C'est moi!

Les visages des trois compagnons se tournèrent ainsi vers le journal qui avait une grande bouche ouverte.

-Alors, surpris Mademoiselle Granger?

-…

- Au passage, merci de m'avoir donner votre nom, il me sera plus facile de vous colporter ainsi!

Les trois adolescents étaient stupéfiait. Le journal était vivant. Et qui plus ai, il savait le nom d'Hermione qui ne tarderai pas à aller dénoncer à son maître.

- Il faut trouver une solution pour ne pas que Hermione soit prise au piège.

Le reste de la soirée, les trois griffondors cherchèrent tant bien que mal une solution pour le journal, mais, vers 9 heures, Hermione et Drago durent quitter Harry pour aller faire une ronde auquel Drago avait supplier Hermione de le laisser venir.

- Pendant ce temps, je vais aller enquêter sur Blaise, dit Harry en préparant sa cape d'invisibilité.

¤

La ronde des deux préfets en chef étaient presque terminé. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à longer la foret interdite avant de retourner à leur occupation.

La lune était rayonnante et plein et le lac était calme et paisible. Rien ne venait gâcher se paysage superbe.

- Dit Hermione, sa te tente une petite baignade? demanda le blond

- Quoi a cette heure? Et je n'ai pas mon maillot de bain!

- Ben oui pourquoi pas? Et tu n'as pas besoin de maillot, nous n'avons qu'à y aller en sous-vêtements…

- Drago espèce de pervers!

- Je ne suis pas pervers! Enfin, si juste un petit peu, dit le jeune homme en souriant.

- Tu m'exaspères!

- Allez S'il te plaît!

- Non!

- Oui! Allez pour moi!

- Non!

- Si!

- Bon très bien! Mais tu te retournes de bord et pas de discussion!

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis en état d'argumenter, dit le blond en montrant ses béquilles.

Drago se retourna pendant que Hermione enleva ses vêtements, pour ne plus être que petit caleçon noir ainsi qu'en soutient gorge agencée.

Elle frémi sous le vent glacial d'une nuit d'octobre.

Elle entra dans l'eau qui à sa surprise, était étonnamment chaude.

- D'accord, tu peux te retourner, dit Hermione.

Drago se retourna et cru avoir une hallucination. Hermione était tellement belle, ses cheveux reluisant sur la surface de l'eau, avec la lune aussi majestueuse qu'auparavant.

Il enleva alors tous ses vêtements pour n'être qu'en petit boxer noir moulant. Le fait d'être dans une telle situation ne le dérangeait pas puisqu'il savait qu'il avait un beau corps.

Il entra alors à l'eau et…

¤

Ayant enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry entra dans le dortoir de serpentard, puis, il s'approcha lentement mais sûrement de Blaise Zambini.

Puis, il commença à écouter la conversation qu'avait le jeune serpentard avec d'autres élèves de la même maison.

Harry connaissait certain des visages mais d'autre lui était inconnu.

- On m'a demandé de commencer à vous entraîner. Cela est pour votre propre survie lors de la guerre final. Je ne peux vous dire quand elle aura lieu puisque je l'ignore moi-même. Tous ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que plus nous serons, mieux cela sera pour notre côté.

- As-tu des nouvelles pour le gardien du secret de l'ordre du phénix? demanda un autre garçon.

- Non, cela est plus long que prévu, en effet, le professeur Rogues a fait passer un vérisarium au professeur MC Gonagall, mais elle a été incapable de dire le nom. Ce qui prouve qu'il y a un gardien du secret pour l'emplacement de l'ordre du phénix, et un autre pour protégé le premier gardien du secret.

Harry était stupéfait de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas un mais bien deux gardiens du secret. Puis, il regarda sa montre et la cape d'invisibilité glissa sur son épaule…

¤

Il entra alors à l'eau et plongea. Hermione ne le distinguait plus du tout.

- Drago Malefoy! Où es-tu?

- Ici, dit le blond avant de replonger.

- Drago! Hurla-elle

Puis, la jeune femme sentit quelques choses lui agripé le pied et la tiré dans les profondeurs du lac.

Elle hurla avant de disparaître, et bientôt, elle sentit deux mains lui aggripé les épaules et lui donner un baiser dans le cou, avant de repartir aussitôt.

Hermione sortit la tête de l'eau, sous le choc, était-ce bien Drago qui avait posé ses lèvres sur son cou? Où était-ce son imagination?

Le blond sortit plus loin de l'eau et commença à nager rapidement en direction de la jeune femme…

¤

**Et voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre, je vous prit de m'excuser, je sais qu'il est court mais il a tout de même 6 pages et c'est malheureusement tout se que je peux vous poster maintenant.**

**Alors, que voulez-vous qui se passe avec notre cher Harry dans la salle des Serpentards?**

**Et avec Mione et Drago, sa vas trop vite ou pas assez? Voulez-vous le premier baiser ou pas?**

**Donc donner moi de vos nouvelles en m'envoyant une petite reviews!**

**Merci beaucoup et bonne St Valentin en retard!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien? Alors, content d'être enfin en relâche? Moi oui en tout cas car je vais avoir le temps d'écrire tout plein de chapitre juste pour vous!**

**Donc je voulais souhaiter à tout le monde de bonne vacance et dire merci à :**

**Losruoc Emixam, **latiteelfemagik,** 'tite mione, **chlackoone,** poisonned, **catouloveharry,** aurlie, **malfoy4ever,** anakmay et **Lucile!

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**¤ ¤ ¤**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

- Non, cela est plus long que prévu, en effet, le professeur Rogues a fait passer un vérisarium au professeur MC Gonagall, mais elle a été incapable de dire le nom. Ce qui prouve qu'il y a un gardien du secret pour l'emplacement de l'ordre du phénix, et un autre pour protégé le premier gardien du secret.

Harry était stupéfait de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas un mais bien deux gardiens du secret. Puis, il regarda sa montre et la cape d'invisibilité glissa sur son épaule…

Il entra alors à l'eau et plongea. Hermione ne le distinguait plus du tout.

- Drago Malefoy! Où es-tu?

- Ici, dit le blond avant de replonger.

- Drago! Hurla-elle

Puis, la jeune femme sentit quelques choses lui agrippé le pied et la tiré dans les profondeurs du lac.

Elle hurla avant de disparaître, et bientôt, elle sentit deux mains lui agrippé les épaules et lui donner un baiser dans le cou, avant de repartir aussitôt.

Hermione sortit la tête de l'eau, sous le choc, était-ce bien Drago qui avait posé ses lèvres sur son cou? Où était-ce son imagination?

Le blond sortit plus loin de l'eau et commença à nager rapidement en direction de la jeune femme…

**¤¤**

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 24**

Et la cape d'invisibilité glissa sur son épaule, laissant alors entrevoir sa tête. Un des serpentards le remarqua, mais Harry fut rapide, et il remis sa cape d'invisibilité et se colla contre le mur.

- Arrêter, dit le Serpentards en question, on nous espionne.

- Quoi? Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela? demanda Blaise.

- J'ai vu une tête flotter dans le vide, peut-être est-ce que quelqu'un est cacher sous une cape d'invisibilité? Suggéra-il

Harry été apeuré, il ne craignait certes pas un serpentard, mais plusieurs comme cela risquait d'être plus risqué. Il était mieux de filer. Mais par où? Harry regarda rapidement autour de lui…À sa droite, il y avait la porte ou deux gros gaillards de serpentard venaient de se poster aux ordres de Blaise. Devant lui, il y avait tout les serpentards, à l'arrière, un mur et à sa gauche, l'entré pour le vestiaire des filles…

Harry n'avait pas le choix, il devait agir vite, les serpentards commençaient à fouiller le dortoir…

Le blond sortit de l'eau et commença à nager énergiquement près de la jeune femme…

- Tu m'as appeler Hermione? demanda-il en arrivant près d'elle

- Si, je…je crois qu'il y a quelques choses dans se lac…

- Des poissons sans aucuns doutes, mais rien d'autre…

Puis, Hermione hurla et s'accrocha au cou de Drago, ses jambes enrouler autour de sa taille, sa tête dans son cou…et murmura :

- Quelques choses m'a touché le pied…

Il se dirigea donc vers le seul endroit où il croyait être le plus en sécurité, le dortoir des filles…Harry monta quatre à quatre les marches pour déboucher sur le dortoir, où il y avait plein de couchette. Mais personne dedans malgré l'heure tardive.

En s'approchant un peu plus, il découvrit toute les filles de serpentards de son année autour d'une bougie à parler. La curiosité l'emporta sur lui-même et il s'approcha discrètement des jeunes filles, écoutant ce qu'elles avaient à dire…

- Bon, vous avez toute comprit les règles? demanda Pansy

Toutes les jeunes filles aquièsèrent.

- Très bien, Mina, tu commences, piges un papier.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, puis elle devint écarlate…

- Aller Mina! Tu n'as pas le choix, sinon tu vas devenir verte pour deux jours! Allez, répond!

- Très…très bien…voilà…Nomme les trois plus beaux garçons de Poudlard et explique ton choix pour chacun d'eux…

- Oulala Mina! Quelle question! Maintenant, répond-y…

- Et bien, mon troisième choix c'est…Blaise, de Serpentards, car il est mignon et très intelligent avec un côté sombre très attirant…

- Ensuite?

- Et bien, mon deuxième choix…c'est…ah vous allez me tuer les filles mais bon, je n'ai pas le choix de dire la vérité et donc, mon deuxième choix est…

¤

-Voyons Hermione, n'ai pas peur, lui dit le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras et en la serrant sur lui.

Il sentit sur son corps chaud la jeune femme frissonner. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas froid…il comprit alors que ce frissonnement était du au contact de leur deux corps presque nue.

En effet, s'il y pensait vraiment, la jeune femme n'était qu'en sous-vêtements collés à lui…

- Allez, je crois que l'on va sortir de l'eau…dit le jeune homme

Mais, quand il vint pour poser Hermione au fond de l'eau elle lui dit…

- Drago, tu peux me transporter jusqu'au bord?

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et il prit la jeune femme en marié. Puis, il avança lentement vers le bord de l'eau, de façon à se qu'il garde la jeune femme le plus longtemps près de lui…

¤

- Mon deuxième choix, reprit Mina, c'est Harry Potter. Car il a un air rebelle et courageux à la fois.

- Mouais, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, en avoua une autre…

- Et qui est ton premier choix? demanda alors Pansy, avide de changer de sujet que celui de Harry Potter…

- Mon premier choix est Drago Malefoy car il a un corps d'athlète et il est froid et attirant en même temps.

- Oui, sa il faut le reconnaître, même s'il est un traître, c'est lui qui a le plus beau petit cul de tous…dit alors Pansy.

Après cette affirmation, tout le monde continua de parler Drago Malefoy.

¤

Drago sortit lentement de l'eau mais il avait oublier un détail, dans l'eau tout mouvement était plus facile, alors, dès qu'il arriva sur la terre ferme, ses jambes ne supportèrent pas le poids total des deux corps et il tomba a la renverse, sur Hermione qui se mit à hurler.

Noir totale.

- Drago? Drago?

- MMMMM…dit le jeune homme en gardant les yeux fermés. Il était par chance atterrit sur quelques choses de mou.

- Drago!

- Quoi!

- Tu pourrais enlever ta tête de là?

- Mais de où?

Puis Drago ouvra les yeux et fut face à de la chair, puis, un bout de tissus noir. Il releva un peu la tête et remarqua qu'il avait atterrit sur la poitrine de Hermione qui le regardait d'un air gênée.

- Ah merde! Je suis désolé Hermione, je ne savais pas ou j'étais atterrit! Dit-il en se relevant le plus vite possible.

Puis, il aida la jeune femme à se lever.

- Drago retourne toi!

- Mais pourquoi!

- Aller, obéis!

- Très bien, dit-il en faisant la moue.

Hermione se r'habilla puis elle donna ses vêtements à Drago qui les enfila. Puis, il marcha lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à ses béquilles et ils se remirent en marche vers le château, inconscient de l'heure qui l'était.

¤

Harry entendit des pas monter, il monta sur un lit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Serpentards entrèrent dans la chambre des filles, qui se dépêchèrent de les chasser, ne voulant même pas savoir pourquoi ils étaient venus.

Harry se dit qu'ils seraient peut-être le temps de s'en aller, il se cacha cependant dans un coin et attendit que, vers minuit, les filles aillent ce coucher, puis descendre lentement mais sûrement. Puis, à ce moment, il vit deux serpentards dormirent dans la causeuse, il marcha lentement, et ouvrit la porte qu'il ne ferma pas complètement pour ne pas les réveillés. Puis, il courut dans les couloirs pour aller se coucher au plus vite dans la tour des griffondors.

**¤**

Pendant se temps, Hermione et Drago étaient rentré dans le château, puis, dans leurs salle communes où ils s'étaient afféré dans un divan. Puis, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien.

Alors que Drago parlait, Hermione se sentit fatigué, elle commença donc à bailler et à fermer peu à peu les yeux.

Puis, le noir commença peu à peu à s'installer.

Hermione piqua sur le côté pour lentement se coucher contre l'épaule de Drago qui arrête de parler et se retourna vers la jeune femme. Puis, il s'installa plus confortable pour laisser la jeune femme dormir sur son torse avant de lui aussi sombrer dans le sommeil…

¤

**Voilà la suite de ma super fic! Lol! J'espère que vous avez appréciez! Donc on peut voir ici le rapprochement de Mione/Drago. J'espère que cela vous a plut. **

**Pour finir, je vous promet un chapitre cette semaine puisque c'est la relâche.**

**Sur ce je vous dit bonne semaine et à plus tard!**

**Et n'oubliez pas une petite reviews!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais! Je suis impardonnable pour ce chapitre si long à paraître mais c'est que j'ai été occupé avec mon autre fic pour la fin! Bref, je poste un chapitre aujourd'hui et le prochain sera sûrement bientôt car j'ai maintenant plus qu'une seule fic à écrire…bah non en fait car j'en écris une autre en même temps mais qui ne seras pas tout de suite publié.**

**Bref, j'arrête de bavarder et je remercie :**

**mo, maykadarkness, 'tite mione, latiteelfemagik, poisonned, flamie, chlackoone, octo ainsi que Malfoy4ever!**

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous!**

**¤**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Harry se dit qu'ils seraient peut-être le temps de s'en aller, il se cacha cependant dans un coin et attendit que, vers minuit, les filles aillent ce coucher, puis il descendit lentement mais sûrement. Puis, à ce moment, il vit deux serpentards dormirent dans la causeuse, il marcha lentement, et ouvrit la porte qu'il ne ferma pas complètement pour ne pas les réveillés. Puis, il courut dans les couloirs pour aller se coucher au plus vite dans la tour des griffondors.

**¤**

Pendant se temps, Hermione et Drago étaient rentré dans le château, puis, dans leurs salle communes où ils s'étaient afféré dans un divan. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien.

Alors que Drago parlait, Hermione se sentit fatigué, elle commença donc à bailler et à fermer peu à peu les yeux.

Puis, le noir commença peu à peu à s'installer.

Hermione piqua sur le côté pour lentement se coucher contre l'épaule de Drago qui arrête de parler et se retourna vers la jeune femme. Puis, il s'installa plus confortable pour laisser la jeune femme dormir sur son torse avant de lui aussi sombrer dans le sommeil…

¤

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 25**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Hermione se réveilla et ouvra lentement les yeux, elle s'aperçu qu'elle n'était pas sa chambre mais bien dans la salle commune qu'elle partageait avec Drago Malefoy. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçu le jeune homme couché sous elle. Elle avait passé la nuit couché sur Drago Malefoy! Oh bon dieu! Mais que ferais t'elle? Que dirait-elle à Harry?

La meilleure chose à faire était de ne pas lui dire. Oui, c'était cela.

Elle se défit de l'emprise de Drago et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, espérant que le blond ne se rappelle pas sa nuit passée avec elle…

¤

Harry se réveilla de mauvaise humeur ce matin là, en effet, à cause de son excursion nocturne, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit. De plus, lorsqu'il était sortit de la salle commune des Serpentards, il avait voulu aller raconter tout ce qu'il avait entendu à Drago et Hermione. Mais, il ne les avait pas trouvé dans leur salle commune.

Harry se dépêcha de se préparer et se rendit à la salle commune des préfets en chefs pour leur demander des explications et qui plus est, pour leur apprendre tout ce qu'il avait appris.

¤

Drago se réveilla en entendant le bruit de la douche. Il s'étira longuement et se demanda comment il était arrivé là. Puis, les souvenirs de sa soirée et de sa nuit passée avec la belle griffondors lui revinrent en tête. Il sourit a ce beau souvenir et il décida d'aller s'habiller pour sa consultation hebdomadaire chez madame Pomfresh.

En sortant de sa chambre, il vit Hermione sortir de la chambre de bain, entouré d'une serviette blanche autour de son corps, laissant entrevoir ses jambes et une partie de ses cuisses.

- Bonjour, lui dit Drago en se demandant si Hermione allait lui reparler de la soirée et de la nuit.

- Salut Dray, sa vas?

- Pas mal et toi?

- Je viens bien. Que fais-tu déjà prêt?

- Tu as oublié? Je dois aller voir Madame Pomfresh ce matin!

- Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais complètement oublié! Laisse moi 5 petites minutes et je t'accompagne d'accord?

- Très bien.

Hermione entra dans sa chambre laissant Drago dans la salle commune. Puis, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit et Harry entra. Il salua Drago et s'assit, attendant Hermione pour lui raconter tous ce qu'il savait.

La jeune femme ressortit 10 minutes plus tard et elle fut surprise de voir Harry.

- J'ai de bonne nouvelle, lui dit-elle.

- Ah oui?

- Oui, écoutez bien cela. Bien que je ne puisse pas être encore sur à 100 des intentions de Rogues, je suis sur d'une chose, Blaise Zambini est bien de mèche avec Voldemort, ainsi que plusieurs autres Serpentards. Il va commencer à entraîner ses disciples pour la guerre finale, qui d'après Blaise, arrivera bientôt. Ensuite, le professeur Rogue à fait passer un vérisarium au professeur Mc Gonagall mais elle a été incapable de dire le nom du gardien du secret pour l'endroit où se trouve l'ordre, les mangemorts en on donc conclu qu'il y avait deux gardiens du secrets, un peu l'emplacement et un autre pour protégé l'identité du premier gardien des secrets. Voilà tous se que j'ai appris.

- Bon très bien, je crois que ce soir, nous irons voir le professeur Dumbledor avec ses informations, et par le même fait, nous amènerons le journal de Rogues pour demander au directeur de nous aider au sujet de se livre enchanté.

- Bien, dire les deux garçons.

- Maintenant, nous devons aller à l'infirmerie avec Drago. Insista Hermione.

Ils partirent donc en direction de l'infirmerie…

¤

Les cours se passèrent bien dans l'ensemble sauf pour le léger accrochage de Harry et du professeur Rogues qui l'avait encore et une fois de plus, accusé de lui avoir volé son journal.

À la fin des cours, les trois adolescent allèrent manger dans la grande salle, puis, ils passèrent ensuite aux appartements de Drago et Hermione pour chercher le livre. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le bureau de leur directeur.

Drago prononça le mot de passe et ils se retrouvèrent en un clin d'œil dans le bureau.

- Mes chers élèves que cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles! Je croyais que vous aviez délaissé ma mission!

- Désolé d'avoir prit tout se temps, mais les recherches ont été dures. De plus, nous avons un problème…commença Hermione.

- Alors commençons par ce fameux problème, qu'est-il?

- Et bien, commença Harry, moi et Hermione on a été fouiller les appartements de Rogues il y a environ 2 semaines et nous avons trouvé son journal.

- AH oui, son fameux journal…

- Que voulez-vous dire professeur?

- Le professeur Rogues est venu m'en parler et m'a conseillé de vous interroger Monsieur Potter.

- Ah je vois, bien qui plus ai, ce journal est magique et maintenant qu'il a enregistrer le nom de Hermione, il ne veux plus l'oublier, nous ne pouvons donc pas le rendre a son propriétaire.

- Je vois, avez-vous fait des recherches à la bibliothèque?

- Oui, et nous n'avons rien trouvé pour annuler le sort.

- Je vois, gardez le livre, car il serait facile au professeur Rogues de venir le prendre ici et je tâcherais de trouver une solution pour ce problème. Maintenant, avez-vous trouvé quelques choses sur Blaise Zambini?

- Oh oui professeur! Blaise est bien un mangemort, cela est confirmé, mais pour le moment, il ne nous fera rien car il ne sait pas qui est le gardien du secret pour pouvoir donner le nom aux mangemorts, ni l'autre gardien du secret qui protège le premier.

- Comment avez-vous apprit?

- Harry a fait de l'espionnage.

- Je vois, près Mademoiselle Granger continuer.

- Ensuite, il a découvert que les mangemorts de l'école commencent à s'entraîner pour la guerre finale.

- Bien. Pour l'instant, nous ne tenterons rien comme Blaise car il me semble évident qu'il n'est pas dangereux pour nous, de plus, il est une source d'information.

- Oui, mais peut-être ce méfiera-il plus à l'avenir, lui dit Harry, ils savent que quelqu'un les espionnait l'autre jour.

- Je vois, alors Monsieur Potter, je vous conseille de continuer vos petites excursions seulement si cela est nécessaire. De plus, je vis mettre Rogues sous surveillance fantôme.

- Bien professeur.

- Alors, revenez me voir dans quelques jours, j'aurai trouvé une solution pour le journal. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Les trois griffondors partirent du bureau du directeur et se dirigèrent vers leurs salles communes. Ils avaient été entendus que ce soir, Harry irait volé des ingrédients dans le bureau de Rogues pour construire du Polinectar pour les prochaines surveillances. Tant qu'à Drago et Hermione, ils devaient de nouveau faire leur ronde.

¤

Les deux préfets en chefs se préparent donc et commencèrent leur ronde. Sur le chemin, Drago fut incapable de résister à la tentation et commença à parler…

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit?

- Pas dit quoi?

- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit que nous avions dormit ensemble toute la nuit?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et commença :

- Et bien, je ne voulais pas qu'il se fâche…

- Pourquoi est ce qu'il se fâcherait?

- Harry ne s'ait jamais tout à fait remis de la mort de Ron.

- Et puis, qu'est ce que cela a avoir avec nous?

- Écoute Drago, Ron était amoureux de moi. Lui et moi on se disputait souvent car il voulait qu'on soit plus que des amis et moi non. Cela faisait enrager Harry, mais, il était toujours du bord de Ron.

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas.

- Attend! Laisse moi continuer. Donc, le soir avant la mission de ton sauvetage, Ron m'a embrassé et je ne l'ai pas repoussé. Mais après, lorsque Harry est arrivé, j'ai comprit que j'avais fait une erreur en laissant Ron m'embrasser. Plus tard, j'ai surpris une de leur conversation…

_Flash back_

- Harry! Moi et Hermione ont s'est enfin embrasser!

- C'est super Ron!

- Je crois que cette fois, nous allons enfin pourvoir sortir ensemble, mais c'est dans ses moments là que je me rend compte que l'amour ne tiens qu'à un cheveux, ainsi que la vie…

- Que veux-tu dire Ron?

- Harry, avec les temps de guerre en se moment, et en plus Drago Malefoy dans cette maison, je ne sais pas, je pourrais être assassiné demain!

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

- Harry, peux-tu me faire une promesse?

- Et bien, sa dépend laquelle?

- Non, s'il te plaît, jure moi le.

- Ron je ne peux pas te jurer quelques choses sans savoir c'est quoi!

- Bien, sur! Allez ce n'ai rien de grave! Allez jure!

- Très bien je le jure.

- Promet moi que tu protégeras toujours Hermione quoi qu'il advienne. Et promet moi, que si un jour je meurs, qu'elle conserve l'amour qu'elle a pour moi en elle.

- Je te le jure Ron.

_Fin du flash back_

- Tu vois Drago, si Harry venait à apprendre, j'ai peur qu'il tente quelque chose contre toi.

- Mais non mione, tu ne crois pas réellement Harry capable de faire cela!

- Je ne sais pas.

- Allons mione, on va faire un test, s'il on faite un pacte magique, nous le saurons immédiate.

- Mm…cela dépend, quelle est ton test?

Sans lui donner le temps de répondre, Drago s'approcha d'elle et…

**Tatam! Voilà un autre super long chapitre de 8 pages! Youppi! Alors, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre! Attention, dans le prochain, il va y avoir des flammèches entre plusieurs personnages! Lol!**

**Donc un gros merci à tout le monde!**

**Une petite reviews s'il vous plaît!**

**Merci!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	26. Chapter 26

**Salut tout le monde! Vous aller bien? J'espère que oui en tout cas! Sinon et bien je vais essayer de vous remonter le moral! Donc je voudrais dire que au dernière nouvelle de mon cerveau, d'après ce que j'ai planifié, il y aura environ 35 chapitres tout dépendant le nombre de pages que je fais à chaque fois. Donc voilà, c'était seulement à titre d'information pour vous!**

**Merci à : Valalyeste, poisonned, 'tite mione, malfoy4ever, Losruoc Emixam, bibi, chlackoone, catouloveharry ainsi que ladyalienor. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Important : je sais plus trop j'était rendu où dans les notions de temps, donc disons que l'on est un jeudi, 1 semaines avant l'Halloween.**

**¤**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

- Promet moi que tu protégeras toujours Hermione quoi qu'il advienne. Et promet moi, que si un jour je meurs, qu'elle conserve l'amour qu'elle a pour moi en elle.

- Je te le jure Ron.

_Fin du flash back_

- Tu vois Drago, si Harry venait à apprendre, j'ai peur qu'il tente quelque chose contre toi.

- Mais non mione, tu ne crois pas réellement Harry capable de faire cela!

- Je ne sais pas.

- Allons mione, on va faire un test, s'ils ont faite un pacte magique, nous le saurons immédiate.

- Mm…cela dépend, quelle est ton test?

Sans lui donner le temps de répondre, Drago s'approcha d'elle et…

**¤**

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 26**

Sans lui donner le temps de répondre, Drago s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

Hermione fut surprise de l'initiative de Drago, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait beaucoup d'audace et du culot de l'embrasser, mais, quoique cela advienne, elle répondit à son baiser…

Drago sentit son corps s'enflammer au contact des lèvres de la jeune griffondors.

Puis, Hermione entendit des bruits de pas. Elle se défit donc rapidement de l'étreinte du jeune homme a contrecœur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry Potter surgissait du petit corridor et les salua, ne faisant pas attention au fait qu'ils soient tout deux pivoires.

- Je savais que je vous trouverais là, il y a toujours des petits qui font des bêtises dans se coin là.

- Alors, qu'a donner ta mission? demanda Hermione

- Et bien, j'ai tous les ingrédients.

- Parfait, alors nous pourrons commencé la potion demain.

- Pourquoi pas ce soir?

- Car il est déjà 21 heure 30 et que le couvre-feu est dans 15 minutes pour le 2e cycles, tu dois donc aller dans ton dortoir, n'oublie pas que Rogues circule souvent dans les corridors pour essayer de te prendre à faire une bétisse pour nous enlever des points.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai…durant un moment, j'avais presque oublié cela…dit-il avec amertume…

Hermione était très fière de son coup, et Harry ne s'était douté de rien. Une chance.

Alors que le griffondors tourna le coin, Drago commença…

- Et bien….maintenant on sait que la promesse de Harry n'est pas magique.

- Oui, on peut au moins être sur de sa. Tu viens, on devrait y aller sinon, on risque de se faire tomber dessus par Rogues nous aussi.

- Très bien.

Ils partirent tous deux, sans avoir remarqué la personne espiègle qui se cachait derrière une statue…

- Tu veux jouer a se jeu là Malefoy, et bien on peut y jouer à deux…

¤

Les deux préfets en chefs entrèrent donc dans leur salle commune. Puis, Hermione déclara :

- Je vais prendre une douche avant d'aller me coucher.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne? demanda le blond sur un ton des plus pervers

- mmmm…non merci Drago, je vais juste me laver et ensuite, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

- Oui, c'est vrai que demain on a cours.

- Ouais. Dit moi Drago, as-tu un idée pour le bal de l'Halloween ?

- Ah c'est vrai putain! Avec toute nos missions et ma réhabilitation, je n'ai pas pensé une minute à cela!

- Et bien regarde, demain (soit vendredi), les élèves du deuxième cycle auront le droit d'aller à Pré au lard. Je propose qu'on commence à magasiner nos décorations.

- C'est une bonne idée.

- Bon, je vais dans la douche!

- D'accord.

Hermione referma la porte derrière elle. Puis, elle verrouilla la porte à l'aide d'un sort magique. Ce soir, elle ne trossait pas Drago. Il avait une flamme dans son regard, une flamme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant…

Puis, elle se déshabilla et elle entra dans l'eau chaude. Puis, elle se mit à penser à ce qui se passait depuis quelques temps avec Drago…elle ne savait plus trop comment se comporter avec lui.

Et puis, tout à l'heure, il l'avait embrassé. Hermione avait aussi sa petite idée sur le fait que le baiser qu'elle avait sentit il y a quelques jour n'était pas du a son imagination.

- Je deviens folle ou Drago Malefoy essaie de me séduire? Se demanda-elle tout bas…

¤

De se côté, Drago était aller dans sa chambre et s'était déshabillé. Il était entré dans son lit, sous ses couvertures quand il pensa à quelques choses. Il se leva et prit une plume et du parchemin et griffonna :

_Je suis parti me coucher, bonne nuit Hermione._

_xoxo_

_Drago Malefoy._

Il alla le déposer sur la table et alla se coucher. Mais, en retournant dans son lit, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Hermione. Que pensait-elle de lui? Comprenait-elle le message subtil qu'il lui lançait à chaque instant du jour et de la nuit?

¤

Quelqu'un marchait dans les corridors de l'école. Il faisait froid et la dalle du plancher était fraîche.

Pourtant, personne ne pouvait le voir. Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry se dirigea vers les toilettes de mimi geignarde.

Lorsqu'il fut entré, il enleva sa cape et son sac et il se fit accueillir par le fantôme.

- Tiens Harry, sa faisait longtemps que tu n'était pas venue me voir! Je commençais à m'ennuyer toute seule.

- Salut mimi.

- Que viens-tu faire ici après le couvre-feu?

- Je viens commencé une nouvelle potion.

- Et pourquoi en pleine nuit, ne me dit pas que tu fabrique encore se foutu polinectar qui sent toujours aussi mauvais!

- Si.

- Les filles qui viennent au toilette se plaignaient de cette puanteur, elles vont recommencer en disant que c'est moi qui dégage cela.

- Mais mimi, j'ai absolument besoin de la faire ici.

- Et bien…peut-être que l'on pourrait arriver à un arrangement…dit mimi avec un sourire espiègle.

¤

- Alors Drago Malefoy, tu veux jouer au petit espion avec moi? dit la voix. Et bien saches que ce petit jeu peu se jouer à deux.

Puis, la personne prit sa plume et son parchemin et inscrivit :

_Si tu ne veux pas que je révèle tous tes petits secrets à tout le monde et surtout à Harry Potter, je te conseille d'arrêter de mettre ton nez partout. _

_Tu es entré dans un cercle dangereux, alors fait gare à toi. Tu as peu être survécu une fois, mais survivras-tu une autre?_

_Un conseil, ne t'approche plus jamais des partisans de Voldemort, ou tu cours à ta perte, mais pas seulement la tienne…_

_Je me demande se que ta sang de bourbe préférée dirait d'être torturée?_

Puis, l'inconnu enroula la lettre et la donna à son hibou qui partit en direction de la tour des préfets en chefs…

- La partie peu commencé.

**Voilà tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, je sais qu'il est court mais je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration pour le moment et je suis aussi un peu en manque de temps. **

**Donc s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi vos suggestions et vos commentaires, cela me fait toujours plaisir!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**

**Reviews Please! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour tout le monde, la je suis hyper frustrer car j'ai perdue trois pages de textes et donc, je suis toute triste…a part sa j'espère que vous aimé encore mon histoire et juste pour vous dire qu'il ne reste que 8 chapitres!**

**Merci à : Losruoc Emixam, 'tite mione, malfoy4ever, chlackoone, bibi, jay, LIV-3 et prettymarie! **

**Bonne lecture!**

**¤**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Puis, la personne prit sa plume et son parchemin et inscrivit :

_Si tu ne veux pas que je révèle tous tes petits secrets à tout le monde et surtout à Harry Potter, je te conseille d'arrêter de mettre ton nez partout. _

_Tu es entré dans un cercle dangereux, alors fait gare à toi. Tu as peu être survécu une fois, mais survivras-tu une autre?_

_Un conseil, ne t'approche plus jamais des partisans de Voldemort, ou tu cours à ta perte, mais pas seulement la tienne…_

_Je me demande se que ta sang de bourbe préférée dirait d'être torturée?_

Puis, l'inconnu enroula la lettre et la donna à son hibou qui partit en direction de la tour des préfets en chefs…

- La partie peu commencé.

**¤**

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 27**

Harry était dans la salle de bain du troisième étage de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Il parlait avec un fantôme, pas très belle mais malheureusement, il avait besoin d'elle.

- Écoute mimi, tu ne crois pas que l'on peut négocier, ce que tu me demandes est très gros!

-Écoute Harry, mon offre est à prendre ou à laisser, mais saches que je vais t'empêcher de faire ta foutu potion ici si tu n'acceptes pas.

-Mais mimi, on peut toujours s'arranger d'une autre façon tu ne crois pas?

-Non, c'est se que je veux.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il avait en quelques sortes besoin du jeune fantôme pour protéger et garder en lieu sur sa potion.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre Hermione. Il devait se débrouiller lui-même. La jeune femme lui avait dit. En fait, elle ne lui avait pas clairement dit mais ses paroles avaient le même sens. Avec le retour de Drago en poste de préfet en chef, ils avaient recommencés à faire des rondes, mais elle durait toujours extraordinairement longue. Beaucoup plus que lorsque la jeune femme les faisaient seule. De plus, il y avait ce satané bal de l'Halloween qu'ils devaient préparer ensemble et malheureusement, Harry avait été exclus de se projet. L'an passé, il ne s'en serait pas formalisé, car il y aurait eu Ron, mais cette année, il était seul.

La potion de Polinectar devait être commencé au plus vite, Harry avait volé dans l'armoire personnel de Rogues plusieurs ingrédients et en autre, une potion qui faisait arrivé a maturité une autre potion plus vite. Avec ce liquide, le polinectar ne prendrai que environ 2 semaines à préparer, au lieu de plus d'un mois.

Il avait besoin de cette potion, maintenant qu'il avait été découvert, de prendre de nouveau sa cape aurait pu être risqué.

¤

Pendant se temps, le mangemort reçu une lettre plutôt inusité…

_Mangemort,_

_Je te rappelle que en se moment, c'est plus moi qui tient les rênes que toi. En effet, figure toi donc que je pourrais envoyer cette lettre au ministère de la magie qui ferait aussitôt enquête et te démasquerais. _

_Pour l'instant, je ne tenterai rien contre toi car tu dois détenir des informations sur moi qui devrait rester caché. _

_Ne tente rien contre moi, Hermione ou Harry ou tu le regretteras amèrement._

_Drago Malefoy_

Le mangemort chiffonna la lettre. Comment pouvait-il? Comment pouvait-il le menacé lui? Si seulement il savait qui il était! Piqué au vif, l'homme prit sa plume et son parchemin et écrivit :

_Fait attention a toi. J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout, au moindre faux pas de ta part, je le saurai…et je me vengerai…_

L'homme sourit.

- La partie été commencé…

¤

Vendredi soir arriva très rapidement, Hermione et Drago n'avait pas encore reparler du baiser qu'ils avaient échangés mais ils avaient tout le deux le goût d'en parler…et pourquoi pas, de recommencer?

Drago et Hermione se préparèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'entré de l'école. Seuls les deux préfets en chefs avaient eu l'autorisation d'aller magasiner. Pour les autres élèves, il devrait entendre le lendemain matin avant de pouvoir y aller, ce qui laisserait le champ libre a nos deux griffondors.

Ils devaient vraiment faire vite car l'Halloween était le dimanche arrivant. Hermione et Drago avaient déjà déclaré que le bal serait masqué et que les élèves devaient obligatoirement être déguisé pour assister à la fête. Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus que la décoration de la pièce, ayant prit soins de commander aux elfes de maisons les repas à préparer ainsi que les friandises.

Hermione et Drago marchèrent donc ensemble dans les chemins onduleux de Pré au Lard, puis, Drago déclara :

- Alors, as-tu une idée pour les décorations de la grande salle?

- Et bien…j'ai une petite idée mais je ne suis sur de rien.

- Dit toujours.

- J'avais pensé pouvoir changer le plafond pour y mettre des éclairs et de la forte pluie. Ensuite, je pensait que nous pourrions…ah…je ne sais plus trop! J'ai l'impression que mes idées sont nulles!

- Hermione, ce n'est pas que tes idées sont nuls, c'est quelles sont…disons…ordinaire…

- Alors que proposes-tu?

- Viens, suis-moi…

Le jeune homme prit la main de la préfete et l'amena dans un quartier de Pré au Lard qu'elle ne connaissait pas…Les allées étaient plus brumeuses et il y avait moins de gens que dans les autres rues. Si Hermione aurait été sur le chemin de traverse, elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle était en se moment même dans l'allée des embrumes…

- Où sommes-nous?

- C'est un endroit un peu moins populaire au niveau des sorciers, mais on y trouve des choses vraiment magnifiques pour les fêtes.

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître…

- En effet, lui dit le blond en souriant…Entrons dans cette endroit.

Hermione pus y lire : Au chaos des enfers.

- Ne te laisse pas impressionner par le nom, ce n'est qu'un magasin d'objet en toute sorte pour les fêtes.

- Ah d'accord, je n'aurais jamais imaginé…

Ils entrèrent tout les deux et Hermione fut stupéfaite par l'intérieur, en effet, il n'y avait rien de comparable avec l'extérieur. Un vendeur s'approcha d'eux…

- Dray! Sa faisait un sacré bout de temps que je ne t'avais pas vu ici!

- Salut Tim, ouais, mais cette fois, je viens pour une fête pour Poudlard tout entier.

- Oh intéressant, pour qu'elle pièce?

- La grande salle.

- Ouar, j'imagine que c'est pour le bal d'Halloween?

- Oui.

- Et aurais-tu l'obligeance de me présenté ta charmante petite amie? demanda le vendeur

- C'est Hermione Granger, mais elle n'est pas ma petite amie, nous ne sommes qu'ami.

- Ouais bien sur, et c'est pour cela que vous vous tenez la main?

Surpris, les jeunes gens se lâchèrent brusquement.

- Allons Tim, maintenant, veux-tu me montré se que tu as pour moi?

- Ouais, allons voir…

Le magasin était tout simplement grandiose, il y avait des magnifiques statues de personnages mythologiques qui bougeaient et se promenaient, il y avait des tonnes de toiles d'araignées auxquels il était écrit : sélectionner la toile de votre choix…

Tim conduisit Hermione et Drago dans un endroit un peu en retrait et déclara :

- Voilà toute les choses que j'ai pour l'Halloween. Sa passe de momie vivante qui se promène, à toile d'araignées gigantesques, à des personnages de moldus, passant par bien sur plein de petits gadgets très intéressant, je vous laisse regarder. Drago, tu sais comment sa fonctionne quand tu veux quelques choses?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas merci.

- De quoi comment sa fonctionne?

- C'est une façon pour que les choses que tu as choisi se rendre directement à l'endroit que tu le désires, Tim et son compagnons on travailler très dur pour mettre au point cette technique.

-Ah…

- Alors, que veux-tu?

- J'aime bien l'idée qu'il y ait quelques momies et quelques zombies qui se promènent et anime la foule.

- Très bien, tu en veux combien?

- Disons, 3 de chaque?

- D'accord. _Trois zombies au chaos me voici, trois momies au chaos me voici. _

- Mais qu'est ce que tu dis?

- C'est la formule pour envoyer les choses que l'on veut.

- Ah d'accord.

- Ensuite, que veux-tu d'autre?

- J'aime bien ses citrouilles qui servent le punch. J'en veux quatre.

- Je vais les commander.

- Non! Laisse-moi faire, je veux essayer. _Quatre citrouilles au chaos me voici. _Alors, ça la fonctionner?

- Oui.

Les deux préfets continuèrent à acheter et à magasiner. Puis, ils rentrèrent au château, heureux de leurs achats.

¤

Le lendemain matin, tout les élèves avaient le droit d'aller magasiné à Pré Au Lard, mais comme Hermione y avait déjà été, elle décida de prendre un bon bain chaud et de se relaxer. Elle pensa à la soirée de demain. Elle espérait de tout cœur que les élèves apprécieraient le décor.

Drago tant qu'à lui, avait décidé de rester dans sa chambre pour écrire à quelqu'un…

Lorsque Hermione eut fini de prendre son bain, elle entra dans sa chambre et s'habilla simplement, puis, elle découvrit une lettre de poser sur son bureau.

_Mademoiselle, _

_Le bal de l'Halloween étant demain, je me demandais si vous accepteriez d'être ma cavalière? Je suis quelqu'un de charmant et je serais honoré d'y aller avec vous, je vous attend demain soir à 7 heure 30 devant les grandes portes. Je serais déguisé en personnage moldu très célèbre, Zorro. _

_Au plaisir de vous voir demain._

_Votre fidèle serviteur, Zorro_

Hermione sourit en lisant cette lettre, mais allait-elle y aller?

¤

**Voilà la fin d'un autre superbe chapitre! Lol! Normalement, il aurait du être plus long, mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour le bal, et donc, je demande votre aide. Donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plaît. **

**La suite viendra sûrement la semaine prochaine.**

**Et n'oubliez pas une petite reviews!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je dois dire que je suis extrêmement déçu car il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui on reviewer mon chapitre. Je tiens à dire que c'est cela qui m'encourage à continuer et à vous donnez des chapitres plus rapidement. Donc s'il vous plaît, pensez à moi pour ce chapitre, même si c'est juste pour un petit bravo, sa fait toujours du bien!**

**Merci à : malfoy4ever, bibi, 'tite mione, catouloveharry, Jay et ladyalienor!**

**Donc sans plus attendre voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**¤**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Le lendemain matin, tout les élèves avaient le droit d'aller magasiné à Pré Au Lard, mais comme Hermione y avait déjà été, elle décida de prendre un bon bain chaud et de se relaxer. Elle pensa à la soirée de demain. Elle espérait de tout cœur que les élèves apprécieraient le décor.

Drago tant qu'à lui, avait décidé de rester dans sa chambre pour écrire à quelqu'un…

Lorsque Hermione eut fini de prendre son bain, elle entra dans sa chambre et s'habilla simplement, puis, elle découvrit une lettre de poser sur son bureau.

_Mademoiselle, _

_Le bal de l'Halloween étant demain, je me demandais si vous accepteriez d'être ma cavalière? Je suis quelqu'un de charmant et je serais honoré d'y aller avec vous, je vous attend demain soir à 7 heure 30 devant les grandes portes. Je serais déguisé en personnage moldu très célèbre, Zorro. _

_Au plaisir de vous voir demain._

_Votre fidèle serviteur, Zorro_

Hermione sourit en lisant cette lettre, mais allait-elle y aller?

**¤**

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 28**

Bientôt, le bal arriva…Drago avait promis a Hermione de ne pas venir la voir. Elle ne savait pas de qui il était accompagner, mais elle se dit que cela garderait le suspense plus longtemps en ne lui demandant pas tout de suite. Mais en s'habillant, Hermione se rappela d'une conversation douloureuse qu'elle avait eu avec Harry durant la journée.

_Flash back_

_-Salut Mione!_

_- Tiens, salut Harry._

_- Alors, as-tu hâte au bal se soir?_

_- Oui._

_- Alors, à quelle table tu seras assise…_

_- Je ne sais pas, à celle qui me sera désigné pour mon cavalier et moi._

_Soudain, le visage d'Harry avait changé, il n'était plus le même. Il avait blêmit et ses traits s'étaient durcit._

_- Tu y vas accompagner?_

_- Et bien oui, je n'étais sûrement pas pour y aller seule!_

_- Mais Hermione! Tu te rends compte!_

_- Me rendre compte de quoi Harry._

_- Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu es avec Ron!_

_- Étais avec Ron. _

_-Mais…_

_- Harry il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête que Ron est mort!_

_- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais dite une chose pareille._

_- Ouvre les yeux Harry! Ron est mort, tu devrais pourtant le savoir mieux que qui compte! Il faut que tu tournes la page maintenant…_

_Et sans attendre une réponse du survivant, Hermione entra dans ses appartements, laissant Harry seul dans le corridor…_

_Fin du flash back…_

Depuis, Hermione n'avait pas reparlé avec Harry. Mais, elle du bien vite l'oublier en regardant son reflet dans la glace. La préfète était tout simplement sublime. Elle était habillée en femme des années 1900. Elle portait une longue jupe blanche froissé et un petit paréo rouge par-dessus. Son haut était composé d'un corsage rouge et noir et s'agençait parfaitement avec la jupe et qui laissait entrevoir sa poitrine. Finalement, elle portait un masque qui couvrait ses yeux. Il était rouge et noir et pendant derrière sa tête. Elle se frisotta les cheveux et descendit…

Hermione trouva près des portes son fidèle Zorro qui lui fit un baisemain avant d'entré avec elle dans la grande salle, magnifiquement décoré.

La soirée se passa relativement bien, Harry, qui avait reconnu Hermione ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole et encore moi à son cavalier, mais qui plus est, la jeune femme s'entendait à merveille avec cet homme et il lui avait fait passer une magnifique soirée. Vers les petites heures du matin, alors que la fête venait de se finir et que le dernier slow finissait, le jeune homme lui proposa :

-Dis, tu veux que je te raccompagne?

Elle lui fit signe de la tête en lui souriant et ils partirent.

Hermione et Zorro arrivèrent dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Drago n'était pas encore la.

- J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée en ta compagnie Hermione.

- Oui, c'était vraiment super.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa lentement. La griffondors répondit au baiser de son amant et lui demanda :

-Puis-je savoir qui tu ais?

- Si je te le disais maintenant, ce je serais plus amusant…lui dit il un sourire carnassier sur le visage…Je dois y aller, j'espère te revoir…

Et il partit, laissant Hermione complètement seule à elle-même avec toute une question…de qu'est-ce qui était amusant, de quoi parlait-il?

¤

Hermione n'avait pas vu Drago rentré hier et elle en était très peinée. Peu être avait-il passé la nuit avec une autre? Sans le vouloir, Hermione s'était sentie jalouse. Quand elle était sortie de sa chambre le matin après la fête, elle n'avait vu aucune trace de Draco, peut-être dormait-il encore?

Elle entreprit de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller et quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain, le jeune homme était assit dans le canapé, la regardant activement…

- Salut, dit elle lentement en ne cherchant pas à se cacher.

- Bonjour.

- Tu es rentré tard hier soir.

- Je sais.

- Tu étais avec quelqu'un?

- Non.

À ces paroles, le cœur d'Hermione recommença à battre normalement.

- J'étais parti me promener dehors dans le parc.

- À cette heure?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi?

- Je devais réfléchir.

Puis, le jeune homme blond entra dans la salle de bain, ne laissant pas le loisir à Hermione ne continuer son interrogatoire. Mais au moins, elle s'avait que Drago n'était pas avec une autre fille. Du moins, s'il ne lui avait pas menti…

¤

La journée fut très bizarre pour nos trois griffondors, en effet, Harry disparaissait souvent pendant les pauses et Drago ne parlait pas beaucoup, comme enfermé dans ses pensées…

¤

À la pause du midi…

- Tiens Harry, sa faisait un bons 2 heures que je ne t'avais pas vu…déclara mimi

- Ah ah, très drôle.

- Dis, tu devrais faire quelques choses avec ta potion car elle sent vraiment mauvais…

- Comment sais-tu qu'elle sent mauvais? Les fantômes ne sont pas sensé avoir d'odorat…

- Je sais, mais les filles qui viennent ici le sentent elles.

- Très bien, je vais tâcher de trouver une potion…

- Et pour notre marché?

- Bientôt.

Puis il partit.

¤

Le soir arriva et Drago était paisiblement installé dans un fauteuil en train de lire son manuel de potion. Alors qu'il était plongé dans sa lecture, Hermione entra et le fit sursauté…

- Eummm… salut…

- Allo

- Drago, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

- Oui, je le crois aussi. Commence…

- En quoi étais-tu déguisé hier?

- je…je j'étais déguisé en mousquetaire…

- Drago, dit Hermione lentement et en s'avançant vers lui, si je te disais que je ne te croyais pas, serais-tu fâché contre moi?

- Non.

- Peut-être parce que tu sais que ce n'est pas la vérité…dit elle en s'approchant de plus en plus de lui…

Puis, elle se plaça derrière lui et elle lui murmura :

- Pourquoi Zorro, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qui tu étais réellement…

Le souffle de la jeune femme était chaud et le fit frissonner…

- Je…j'avais trop peur de ta réaction…

- Et pourtant, tu n'aurais pas du…lui murmura-elle en lui tournant lentement la tête pour qu'il la regarde…

Puis, sans plus attendre, Drago colla ses lèvres à celle de la jeune femme et l'embrassa tendrement.

Hermione, qui s'attendait à cela, passa sa main derrière la tête du blond pour approfondir le baiser. Puis, Drago se mit a genou sur le canapé et l'enlaça en la faisant monté sur le divan, jusqu'au moment ou ils furent un pas dessus l'autre, s'embrassant tendrement, ne pensant plus aux problèmes de la vie et au ennui de tout les jours…

¤

Pendant se temps, une chouette s'était posé sur le bureau de Drago, y déposant une lettre :

_Je sais ce que tu as fait. Tu ne te mêles pas de tes affaires, tu continues à venir fouiner sur mon territoire…et bien maintenant, je vais faire pareille pour toi…_

_Bienvenue dans mon jeu._

**¤**

**Voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre, qui je le crois, est assez long! Je suis fière de moi! en tout cas merci tout le monde et le prochain chapitre viendra bientôt je vous le promet!**

**Reviews s'il vous plaît!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'epsère que vous allez bien? **

**Donc merci à : Loscruoc Emixam, 'tite mione, malfoy4ever, chlackoone, catouloveharry, ladyalienor, jay et bibi!**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

**¤**

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre29**

Harry était présentement dans la salle de bain du troisième étage accompagner de Mimi Geignarde.

- Alors, as-tu la potion? demanda-elle

- Oui.

- Très bien, le polinectar est près. Alors bois la potion maintenant.

Le griffondors inspira profondément, puis, il avala d'une traite tout le contenu du flacon. Aussitôt, il devint translucide…

- Maintenant que tu ais un fantôme, tu peux finir ce pacte.

Harry était dégoûté, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il embrasserait Mimi pour sa potion. Mais il n'avait pas le choix malheureusement. Une chance qu'elle ne lui en demandait pas plus…

Harry s'approcha donc lentement de Mimi. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense que c'était elle. Il ne le fallait pas.

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de celle de la jeune femme, puis, il ferma les yeux et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. (En passant, dans mon histoire, sa l'existe pouvoir s'embrasser entre fantôme)

Le baiser ne dura pas assez longtemps au goût de Mimi, mais paru une éternité pour Harry.

Elle l'attrapa alors par le collet, le colla sur le mur, et commença à l'embrasser sauvagement.

¤

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle des préfets en chef, Hermione était confortablement installé sur le torse de Drago. Leur respiration était calme et sereine. Personne ne venait troublé leur quiétude.

La jeune femme avait fermé les yeux, se laissant bercer par la respiration du préfet, qui lui, jouait dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Cependant, ils furent dérangés par les cris de leur professeur de métamorphose qui leur demandait de venir immédiatement avec elle.

- Venez vite, il y a eu une attaque d'un élève! Vite! Dépêchez-vous!

Se relevant brusquement, les deux tourtereaux sortirent en trombe de la salle et coururent derrière la directrice de maison. Puis, ils tournèrent le coin du corridor et ce qu'ils virent leur foutu une peur bleue.

Sur le mur, un élève de 3e année était accroché par des fils géants, son corps peupler de marques de violence, et, à ses côtés, la marque des mangemorts ressortait.

Rapidement, Hermione et Drago firent évacué les lieux de l'attaque et transportèrent l'enfant à l'infirmerie, laissant les professeurs discuter…

¤

Après avoir rassuré les plus jeunes, Hermione se dirigea vers la toilette de fille pour parler à Mimi, si elle n'avait pas vu ou entendu quelques choses.

Elle trouva cependant Harry, assit à côté d'un chaudron.

- Harry que fais-tu ici?

- Her…Hermione?

- Répond!

- Je…Je…

- Harry, es-tu au courant qu'il y a eu un élève d'attaquer par les mangemorts il y a à peine une heure?

- Non, j'étais ici.

- Que fais-tu?

- Je prépare une potion.

-Pourquoi ici?

- Ne pose pas de question.

- Harry, la seule fois ou tu as fait une potion ici, c'est lorsque nous avons fait du polinectar et cela à cause de sa forte…odeur…Harry! Ne me dit pas que…dit la préfète en s'approchant du chaudron.

Puis, elle reprit la parole :

-Jette moi cela tout de suite, je sais se que tu as l'intention de faire.

- Non, j'en ai besoin.

- Harry tu ne feras pas se, dit elle en s'avança encore.

- Si que je le ferais! Il le faut! Où est donc ton esprit d'aventure?

- Ce n'est pas de l'aventure mais du suicide! Les mangemorts ne sont pas cons à se point!

Puis, elle se rapprocha encore, mais bientôt, elle lui fut impossible de s'approcher d'avantage, en effet, le griffondors venait de se lever.

- Harry laisse-moi passer, je te l'ordonne.

- Non, tu te crois supérieur eh?

- Harry ne dit pas de bétisse.

Puis, elle essayait de se faufiler et cela fit reculer Harry.

Un vacarme assourdissant en suivit, le jeune homme venait de faire tomber le chaudron et la mixture se propageait partout sur le sol.

- J'ESPÈRE QUE TU ES FIER DE TOI? demanda Harry, hors-de-lui

- Harry, calme toi!

- IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QUE JE ME CALME!

- ÇA SUFFIT HARRY, DEMAIN, TU AURAS UNE RETENUE DANS LA SALLE DE TROPHÉE POUR MANQUE DE RESPECT ENEVERS UN PRÉFET ET POUR TA POTION!

Puis, elle quitta les lieux, laissant Harry hors-de-lui et noir.

¤

C'est seulement plus d'une heure après que Harry rentra dans la salle commune. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Puis, quand il vint pour se coucher, il découvrit une lettre sur son oreiller.

_Potter, si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est que toi et moi avons un ennemi en commun. Malefoy. Tu dois te dire que c'est faux, mais pense-y. Si Granger à aussi changer, qu'elle ait moins avec toi, c'est à cause de lui. Son cavalier pendant la bal d'Halloween, je crois que tu devais te douter que c'était lui aussi. Et bien saches que maintenant, la promesse que tu avais fait à ton cher Weasley est en train de mourir comme lui. En effet, disons que Granger est plus que près de Malefoy, si tu vois se que je veux dire. Je te conseille de tasser Malefoy et là. Il n'a rien à faire dans cette guerre et de plus, il me gène autant que toi. _

_Un allié pour le moment_

Harry était sous le choc. Hermione et Drago? Il devait en avoir le cœur net au plus vite…

¤

Au loin du château…

- Lâchez-moi! Au secours! Où suis-je?

- La ferme! Cria un homme

- Qui est là? Où suis-je?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en bonne compagnie, dit l'homme en riant

- Que me voulez-vous?

- Seulement des informations, cher gardien du secret…

¤

**Voilà, c'est tout se que je peux vous donner pour le moment, je n'ai plus de temps, je suis désolé pour le temps que je prend mais j'était dans une période difficile à l'école (fin d'étape) Donc je vous remercie beaucoup et une petite reviews serait la bienvenue!**

**Reviews!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais, je suis impardonnable! Sa faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas udapter mais j'ai de très bonnes raisons que je vais vous expliquer :**

**Je n'ai plus vraiment d'inspiration pour cette fic et vous ne m'aidez pas du tout.**

**Je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic qui paraîtra sous peu et j'ai beaucoup plus d'inspiration pour elle.**

**Je suis débordé avec les devoirs et les études.**

**Voilà, donc je suis désolé pour se contretemps. Juste pour vous dire qu'il y aura 35 chapitres et que je suis rendu au 30 donc si vous savez compter, il en reste 5. Le prochain sera peut-être long à venir et donc, je m'en excuse à l'avance.**

**Donc merci à :**

**Ladyalienor, RoSeSwAn, 'tite mione, malfoy4ever, mione and dray, jay ainsi que lolaboop.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

**Résumé du chapitre precedent:**

C'est seulement plus d'une heure après que Harry rentra dans la salle commune. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Puis, quand il vint pour se coucher, il découvrit une lettre sur son oreiller.

_Potter, si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est que toi et moi avons un ennemi en commun. Malefoy. Tu dois te dire que c'est faux, mais pense-y. Si Granger à aussi changer, qu'elle ait moins avec toi, c'est à cause de lui. Son cavalier pendant la bal d'Halloween, je crois que tu devais te douter que c'était lui aussi. Et bien saches que maintenant, la promesse que tu avais fait à ton cher Weasley est en train de mourir comme lui. En effet, disons que Granger est plus que près de Malefoy, si tu vois se que je veux dire. Je te conseille de tasser Malefoy et là. Il n'a rien à faire dans cette guerre et de plus, il me gène autant que toi. _

_Un allié pour le moment_

Harry était sous le choc. Hermione et Drago? Il devait en avoir le cœur net au plus vite…

¤

Au loin du château…

- Lâchez-moi! Au secours! Où suis-je?

- La ferme! Cria un homme

- Qui est là? Où suis-je?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en bonne compagnie, dit l'homme en riant

- Que me voulez-vous?

- Seulement des informations, cher gardien du secret…

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix **

**Chapitre 30**

Harry était littéralement hors-de-lui le lendemain matin. Il venait de comprendre le petit jeu qui se produisait derrière son dos depuis un bon moment déjà. Dire qu'il avait promis à Ron et qu'il n'avait pas su tenir parole. Et se crétin de Malfoy, tout se qu'il voulait, c'était Hermione. Mais il ne l'aurait pas dans son lit, foi de Potter…

Il devait préparer un plan, quelques choses pour les faire ce séparer au plus vite avant que quelques choses n'arrivent. Mais Hermione ne devait pas savoir que c'était lui, elle était déjà suffisamment en colère contre lui et, de plus, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre. Sinon, il ne pourrait plus tenir sa promesse…

Soudain, Harry eut une idée. Il prit un parchemin et un plume et écrivit :

_Cher mangemort, bien que je n'aime pas faire de pacte avec l'ennemi, il est clair qu'il s'agit d'une extrême urgence. J'ai besoin de les faire séparé au plus vite. Je ferai se que tu me diras de faire pour un maximum d'effet. Deux conditions :_

_Je ne veux pas être démasqué, nous devons donc agir dans la plus grande discrétion._

_Je ne veux pas de mort._

_Réécrit moi pour m'expliquer ton plan._

_Harry Potter._

Puis, il envoya la lettre.

- Bien, très bien. A nous deux de jouer maintenant Drago Malefoy.

¤

Hermione et Drago furent contactés à la première heure se matin dans le bureau du directeur et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils furent surpris de voir le professeur Mc Gonagall.

-Bonjour jeunes gens, assissez-vous je vous prit.

- Y a-il un problème professeur? demanda Hermione

- Je crains bien que oui. Voyez-vous, l'attaque d'hier n'était qu'un avant goût de se qui arrivera bientôt. Je vous rassure, l'élève en question ce porte à merveille. Mais ce n'est pas de cela que je parles. Écoutez, je vais être franc avec vous, cette attaque n'était qu'une diversion.

- Quoi?

- Malheureusement, un de nos élèves a disparu hier soir. Il n'est plus dans l'enceinte de l'école. Je pense que cette attaque n'avait pour but que de nous transporter tous dans le même coin du château pour mieux appréhender cette personne.

- Savons nous qui est disparue?

- Oui, il s'agit de Dean Thomas.

- Oh non le pauvre.

- Le plus difficile dans cela est que, Dean était le premier gardien du secret de l'ordre du phénix. Il va donc de dire que les mangemorts ont su l'identité cachée de monsieur Thomas et qu'ils ont l'intention de le faire parler pour trouver l'autre gardien du secret.

- Croyez-vous que Blaise et le professeur Rogues aient quelques choses à voir là dedans?

- Je ne sais pas mes enfants, je ne sais pas. Je crois que Monsieur Zambini ne fait pas trop de problème de ses temps-ci car il sait que l'on le surveille et tant qu'au professeur Rogues, il m'est impossible de le faire surveiller vu sa trop grande expérience dans le domaine d'espion.

- Je vois. Et qu'attendez-vous de nous?

- Je veux simplement que vous rassuriez les élèves en leur faisant croire que Monsieur Thomas est partie dans sa famille pour des raisons personnelles. Bien sur, sa famille est avisée. De plus, je vous demanderais de faire des rondes le plus souvent possible et de toujours les faire à deux. Enfin, j'aimerais que vous fassiez attention, faisant partie de l'ordre, je ne sais pas si vous êtes en danger.

- Pouvons-nous avertir Harry?

- Oui. Maintenant, je vous laisse mes chers préfets. À bientôt.

¤

Dans une certaine salle à l'aspect lugubre, Dean se débattait de toutes ses forces. Ces salops! Il l'avait prit par surprise, il n'avait pas sur résister. Il était trop nombreux.

Le jeune homme ne savait que trop bien pourquoi les mangemorts l'avaient attaqué. Il voulait savoir l'identité du second gardien du secret. Une chance que Albus lui avait montrée comment faire de l'occlumentie, qui jusqu'à présent, lui avait beaucoup servit. Mais Thomas ne savait que trop bien aussi que le pire restait à venir. S'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir par la pensée le nom du gardien du secret, il allait le torturer jusqu'à temps qu'il avoue. Mais combien de temps réussirait-il à garder le secret?

Dean se rappela alors des paroles de Dumbledor.

_Flash Back_

_-Si tu acceptes cette mission pour l'ordre Dean, je ne te cache pas que ta vie sera sans doute en danger. Tes parents sont d'accord et respectent ta décision. _

_- J'accepte._

_- Es-tu sur de ne pas vouloir y penser un peu plus longtemps?_

_- Non, je sais les risques que je prends et je suis près à cela pour me battre contre le mage._

_- Si tu acceptes, tu ne pourras pas ouvertement dire que tu fais parti de l'ordre du phénix, les gens doivent penser que tu restes neutre. _

_- Je serais garder le secret._

_- Bien. Encore une chose avant que nous passions à l'incantation. Si un jour tu venais qu'à d'être torturé. Essais de garder le secret le plus longtemps en espérant que l'on aille te secourir. Si jamais tu n'es plus capable, dit leur la vérité en échange de la vie sauve. Fait un pacte sorcier avec eux pour être sur de ravoir ta liberté, et dit leur. Je ne t'en voudrais pas._

_- Bien professeur._

_Fin du flash Back_

**Voilà, 5 pages de texte. Je ne peux pas en faire plus aujourd'hui et je m'en excuse, mais au moins vous aurez quelques choses pour patienter. Voilà. Le prochain chapitre sera le bal de Noël! **

**Donc Reviews pour m'encourager s'il vous plaît!**

**Bizou!**

**Love-Pingo**


	31. Chapter 31

**Coucou! Alors la vraiment je voudrais vous dire un gros merci! J'ai eu 11 reviews! Je suis hyper contente et c'est pourquoi je me suis tellement dépêché à écrire la suite! Certaines mon dites que le chapitre 30 était mon meilleur, et bien je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour celui là aussi!**

**Merci à : Maeva, 'tite mione, pam, losruoc Emixam, malfoy4ever, chlackoone, jay, the sister to diabolikvampyr, ladyalienor, mione and dray ainsi que catouloveharry!**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

_Harry se fait proposer par le curieux mangemort une façon pour détruire le nouvel amour de Hermione et de Drago. Harry accepte pour Ron. Dean Thomas disparaît, il est enlever par des mangemorts qui veulent le faire avouer qui est le deuxième gardien du secret. On comprend alors que Dean était le premier gardien des secrets. Un petit retour dans le temps nous explique comment Dean est devenu le gardien. Hermione et Drago se questionnent de plus en plus sur Rogues et Blaise Zambini. _

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 31 L'avant bal de Noël**

Dean Thomas était là, dans ce froid et humide cachot, à savoir quand ses terribles assaillants reviendraient. Ils n'étaient venu qu'une seule fois, pour lui demander de tout de suite avouer et ainsi, ils le libèreraient. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas dupe, il s'avait bien qu'ils ne le laisseraient jamais partir en vie de cette prison.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Ces bras lui faisaient atrocement mal. Il était attaché à ses menottes de fers rouillés qui le mettait dans une position très inconfortable. Son estomac criait famine et il avait très soif. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait encore, pour vu que les autres viennent le chercher au plus vite…

¤

Pendant ce temps, loin de là, le directeur Dumbledor et les deux préfets en chefs concluaient de la marche à suivre pour le sauvetage de Dean.

- Que pouvons nous faire professeur?

- Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant nous ne savons pas où il se trouve.

- Et alors c'est tout? Explosa Hermione

- Mademoiselle Granger, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment, j'ai mis des aurores de l'ordre du phénix sur le coup, il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer pour la survie de monsieur Thomas…Je conseil d'aller vous coucher, demain, vous pourrez aller à Pré au lard pour acheter vos vêtements pour le bal de Noël. Moi et les professeurs s'occuperont très bien de la décoration. N'oubliez pas que si quelqu'un vous demande ou est monsieur Thomas, dite lui qu'il est repartie chez ses parents pour Noël.

- Bien professeur…

Les deux préfets en chefs ne quittèrent le bureau du directeur que tard dans la nuit du 23 décembre. Ils marchaient lentement dans les couloirs quand Drago prit la parole :

- Dit Hermione, je…je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien m'accompagner au bal de demain soir? Mais tu sais, si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, on n'est pas vraiment engagé un envers l'autre alors je comprendrais…

- Drago…

- Quoi?

- Je serais ravie de t'accompagner au bal.

- C'est vrai? Génial! dit il en prenant la main d'Hermione et en entrant dans la salle des préfets en chefs.

¤

Il était tard dans la nuit quand Harry reçu une chouette dans son dortoir qui se faufila dans son lit a baldaquin et qui commença a lui mordiller l'oreille…Le jeune homme se réveilla rapidement et prit la lettre avant de congédier l'oiseau noir.

_Potter, _

_Il faut agir au plus vite. Ils vont au bal de demain ensemble. Il est temps de mettre notre plan à exécution. _

Harry lu la lettre et lorsqu'il eu fini de la lire, elle se désintégra automatiquement. Il se recoucha, conscient que demain serait une longue et dure journée…

¤

Le prisonnier ne savait pas très bien quelle heure il était, il ne savait même pas quel jour il était. Dean était de plus en plus en mauvais état. Il n'avait pas manger depuis plusieurs jours et le peu d'eau qu'on lui apportait était pour ne pas qu'il meurt assoiffé. Il avait plusieurs ecchymoses partout sur le corps et avait plusieurs contusions au bras et au poignet. Sa lèvre était fendue.

Puis soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un jet de lumière apparu devant le jeune homme.

- Alors monsieur Thomas, toujours pas décidé à nous dire le fameux nom?

- Jamais!

- Et bien, nous n'avons plus le choix…nous allons devoir utilisé la manière forte…

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous! Hurla le jeune griffondors.

- Doloris! Cria le mangement

Alors, on pu voir le garçon se tordre de douleur et hurler son désespoir. Il commença à cracher du sang et son abdomen saignait abondamment.

- Finite incatedem. Dit alors le mangemort.

Dean avait de la difficulté à respirer, sa gorge était remplie de son sang.

- Monsieur Thomas, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant que ce petit manège peut durée longtemps. J'ai le moyen de vous faire souffrir beaucoup plus que cela et de vous garder en vie très longtemps. Je vous propose donc un marché. Vous me dites qui est le premier gardien du secret et je vous laisserai la vie sauve.

- Comment puis-je être certain que vous ne me tuerez pas? Où que vous ne demanderez pas à quelqu'un d'autre de me tuer?

- J'ai ici même un porte au loin en direction de Poudlard. Dès que vous nous aurez dit le nom du gardien, vous pourrez le prendre.

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques secondes puis déclara :

- Très bien j'accepte…

¤

C'était un beau matin lorsque Hermione se réveilla. Elle regarda sur son réveil et remarqua que si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait être en retard pour Pré au lard. Elle prit donc rapidement sa douche et attendit Drago dans le salon. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard de sa chambre, les cheveux encore ruisselant, signe qu'il venait de prendre sa douche.

¤

Neville tant qu'à lui, ne se souciait pas d'être à l'heure ou pas à Pré au lard. Il n'avait personne avec qui y aller. Bien sur, Harry lui avait proposé de l'accompagner mais il savait bien qu'il serait plus un fardeau pour lui, Hermione et Drago. Il avait donc décliné l'invitation. De toute façon, pourquoi allez au bal si on n'a pas de cavalière? Il décida donc de se recoucher et il entendit tout les autres garçons sortirent les uns après les autres du dortoir.

Vers 11 heures, il se leva et se dit qu'il devrait profiter de ce moment de silence pour faire des devoirs…il avait un compte rendu sur une potion à rendre à Rogues pour le 2 janvier et il ne l'avait pas commencé. Il devait bien entendu refaire la potion qui, lors du cours, n'avait pas été fait correctement.

Il se doucha et s'habilla, puis il descendit avec son matériel. Neville s'installa sur une table et commença son travail lorsqu'il reçu une lettre en papier noir.

_Londubat. _

_Aujourd'hui, ou plutôt cette nuit nous avons apprit une très bonne nouvelle. Nous croyions que tu avais apprit de par tes parents que de te mettre à travers du chemin du mage noir était une mauvaise idée. Ton collègue nous a très « gentiment » renseigné sur ton poste. Donne nous l'endroit ou le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix se trouve et il ne t'arrivera rien. Ceci est notre première et dernière demande. La prochaine fois, nous ne serons pas aussi gentils._

_Mangemort. _

Neville était paniqué et il en oublia même de lâcher la lettre lorsqu'elle prit feu se qui lui valu une bonne brûlure… que devait-il faire?

¤

**Voilà la fin d'un autre super chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé. La suite sera peut-être un peu longue à venir et je m'en excuse! Sur ce merci!**

**Reviews s'il vous plait!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour tous le monde! Je sais, je sais, cela fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas udapter mais j'étais en grosse période d'examen de fin d'année. De plus, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews, seulement 7 et donc, j'ai décidée de vous faire patienter. Je suis maintenant rendue au chapitre 32 de cette fic. Avec celui-ci, il reste donc 4 chapitres. Je devrait finir cette fic cette été et je vous promet d'udapter plus souvent cette été même si je travaille. En plus, je dois dire que je n'ai vraiment plus la piqûre de l'écriture et surtout pour cette fic, la seule raison pourquoi je continue à l'écrire c'est parce que j'ai des fidèles lecteurs. Donc sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, mais avant tout j'aimerais remercié :**

**Losruoc Emixam, 'tite mione, jay, octo, mione and dray, Hirad Coeurfroid et Angi.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

**Résumé du chapitre 31:**

_Dean Thomas est torturé par les mangemorts. Ceux-ci font un pacte avec lui. S'il donne le nom de l'autre gardien, il aura la vie sauve. Quelque temps après Neville reçoit une lettre de menace. Voyant que son secret a été découvert, le jeune homme panique. Pendant ce temps, Drago demande à Hermione de l'accompagner au bal de Noël et la jeune femme accepte. Harry et le mystérieux mangemort vont mettre leur plan a exécution. _

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 32**

C'était le 24 décembre au matin. Harry se leva courbaturé de sa nuit et pour cause, il avait passé le plus clair de celle-ci avec un homme cagoulé à mettre en place leur plan et a tout installé.

Il était bientôt 10 heures et Harry décida de réveiller Neville. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme de ce lever aussi tard.

- Allez Neville debout, il se fait tard, dit Harry.

Mais le survivant n'obtint aucune réponse. Il s'approcha donc du lit de Neville et enleva les couvertes de sur la tête du jeune homme. Rien. Il n'y avait personne dans le lit. Seulement une lettre.

Harry trouva cela très étrange. Pourquoi Neville mettrait-il une lettre dans son lit?

Piqué par la curiosité, le griffondors prit la lettre et la lu :

_Merci bien Potter._

_Grâce à ta traîtrise pour tes amis, tu nous as permis d'enlever Longdubat sans grande résistance. Il te doit beaucoup d'être maintenant avec nous. Fait gaffe a toi, bientôt, nous connaîtrons tous les secrets de l'ordre du phénix grâce au gardien du secret…_

_Mangemorts._

Harry était paniqué. Il fit ce qu'il croyait le mieux et couru le plus vite possible vers le bureau du directeur Dumbledor pour lui apprendre la triste nouvelle.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione commençait à angoisser. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit à Harry qu'elle accompagnerait Drago au bal. Cependant, Hermione se doutait bien que le brun se doutait de cette invitation car il n'avait pas arrêté de critiquer le choix d'Hermione dans sa tenu pour le bal.

- Mione, cette robe est trop décolleté….elle est trop courte…trop voyante…

La jeune femme l'avait finalement chasser du magasin et avait choisie sa robe seule sans personne pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait le droit de porter ou pas.

Elle se décida tout de même à sortir de sa tanière et alla rejoindre Drago dans leur salle commune ou ils discutèrent de tout et de rien…

¤

Harry arriva en trombe dans le bureau du directeur où il lui apprit la triste nouvelle. Après avoir laissé Harry raconter son récit, il déclara :

- Monsieur Potter, bien que je ne sois pas très fier de vous en se qui attrait votre crise de jalousie et de loyalisme envers Monsieur Weasley, je dois vous dire que nous avons des choses plus importantes a régler pour le moment. Je dois avertir tous les membres de l'ordre que notre gardien a été capturé. Nous allons mettre en place des recherches pour retrouver Monsieur Longdubat et pour continuer celle de Monsieur Thomas. Sur ce, je vais vous demander d'aller vous préparer pour le bal et de ne parler a personne de ce qui est en train de ce passer.

- Bien professeur.

Puis le jeune homme quitta le bureau pour se diriger vers la salle commune.

¤

Le temps passa rapidement et bientôt, tous les élèves de Poudlard se préparèrent pour la grande fête de Noël.

Drago attendait patiemment Hermione dans la salle des préfets en chefs. Il était élégamment vêtu d'un pantalon noir propre avec une chemise blanche entrouverte qui laissait voir son torse musclé.

Il entendit alors un bruit et fut figer devant la beauté de la préfète.

Hermione avait une robe bourgogne avec des brillants dans le bas qui étincelait sous la lumière. De longueur très longue, la robe épousait chaque mouvement de la jeune femme. Un décolleté en V venait parfaire le tout avec un collier. Elle avait remontée ses cheveux dans les airs sous forme de chignon. Cela lui allait à ravir.

C'est comme cela qui entrèrent main dans la main dans la grande salle où avait lieu le banquet.

C'était tous simplement somptueux. De la neige tombait du plafond, un grand sapin venait orner le milieu de la pièce et des tables de petits groupes avaient remplacer les habituelles longues tables.

Hermione et Drago dansèrent ainsi toute la nuit et bavardèrent en bonne compagnie.

Cependant, jamais Harry ne fut vue au bal…où pouvait-il bien être?

¤

Aux petites heures du matin, Hermione entrèrent dans leur salle commune, complètement épuisés et fatigués. Hermione avait quelques peu abuser de l'alcool et avait de la difficulté à marcher correctement. Drago qui était habitué à l'alcool, ne se portait pas trop mal. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Harry. Il ne s'était pas présenté au bal et cela inquétait le blond.

- Allez Hermione au lit, lui dit-il en la portant dans sa chambre, conscient qu'elle ne pourrait monter les escaliers seule.

- Non, veux pas!

- Si, allez, tu es fatiguée, tu dois dormir.

- Et pas toi?

- Je vais y aller aussi, je vais juste aller te border en premier.

- Non.

- Oui.

- Non.

Voyant la jeune femme sur le point de s'éclipser de ses bras, Drago prit les grands moyens et la souleva de terre, la transportant jusqu'au haut des escaliers où il ouvra la porte et y fit rentré la jeune femme.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la coucher, Hermione le surprit en lui disant :

- Je peux pas aller me coucher.

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Parce que je suis toute habillée.

- Et puis?

- Je ne veux pas y aller avec ma robe. dit-elle sur un ton enfantin.

- Mais…

- Drago aide moi à l'enlever…

Drago s'approcha alors de la jeune femme et descendit la fermeture éclair de la robe de la jeune femme, montrant alors son dos dénudé.

Il alla ensuite cherche une camisole et des shorts qui enfila, ou du moins qu'elle essaya d'enfiler, car quand Drago se retourna, il trouva Hermione dans une position pathétique.

Il s'approcha donc d'elle et l'aida à enfiler son linge. Ses mouvements étaient lents et précis, avec une touche de délicatesse.

Puis, l'ex-serpentard amena la jeune femme dans son lit, il était pour partir quand la griffondors l'appela :

- Drago…

- Oui…

- J'ai peur, j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres…

- Mais non, ce n'est que ton imagination, déclara celui-ci

- Non…je suis sur, reste avec moi…je t'en prit…

- Mais…

- S'il te plaît…

- Très bien.

Il enleva alors ses souliers et sa chemise et se glissa dans le lit à coté de la belle jeune femme qui vint se blottir contre son torse.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi….

¤

Plus tard dans la nuit, un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre.

Des éclats de vitres.

Des cris.

Des ricanements.

Des explosions.

Hermione et Drago se réveillèrent en sursaut, enlacer.

Il y avait des formes d'être humain dans la pièce.

Drago chercha sa baguette sur la table de chevet mais ne la trouva point.

- C'est sa que tu cherches, dit alors une voix en montrant la baguette de Drago.

Hermione était parfaitement réveillé maintenant, l'alcool avait disparue de son organisme et son cerveau pensait à vive allure, sa baguette était sur sa maquilleuse. Les mangemorts devaient l'avoir prit aussi. Qu'allait-il faire?

¤

**Voilà la fin du chapitre 32! J'espère qu'il vous a plut! Le prochain chapitre devrait être lundi ou mardi prochain! Sur ce je vous souhaite de bonne vacance et au prochain chapitre!**

**Reviews s'il-vous-plaît!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour tous le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! Moi je vais très bien! Et en plus je suis hyper contente car j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews pour ce chapitre, c'est pourquoi j'ai fais des efforts pour vous donnez la suite! **

**Je vous dit qu'il reste 2 chapitres en comptant celui-ci plus un prologue. **

**Donc je voudrais remercier :**

'**tite mione, Arya Liv-3, malfoy4ever, poisonned, Losruoc Emixam, jay, Estelle, miniblonde07, Anfi, Alicia, temari et audrey.**

**En tout 12 reviews pour ce chapitre! je vous adore!**

**En passant, je vous invite officiellement à aller lire mon autre fic qui se nomme Le jeu du silence. Elle est super bonne! **

**Merci et bonne lecture!**

** ¤ **

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 33**

Hermione était parfaitement réveillé maintenant, l'alcool avait disparue de son organisme et son cerveau pensait à vive allure, sa baguette était sur sa maquilleuse. Les mangemorts devaient l'avoir prit aussi. Qu'allaient-ils faire?

- Allons sang-de-bourbe, ne cherche pas ta baguette, c'est nous qui l'avons…

- Je vous défend de vous approcher de nous, déclara Drago

- Ou sinon quoi? Je crois que tu n'es pas en position de négocier jeune Malefoy.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de négocier avec des lâches tel que vous.

- Des lâches, nous? Voyons, penses-tu réellement que cela nous fait mal d'entendre cela de la part d'un traite tel que toi. Tu es beaucoup plus lâche que nous tous réunis. Tellement lâche que tu n'as même pas été capable de dire au maître ce que tu pensais réellement et tu as préféré fuir et pactiser avec l'ennemi!

- Moi au moins je vie pour mes convictions et non pour celle d'un débile profond.

Sur ce, une gifle retentit sur la joue de Drago. Elle fut tellement forte que le jeune homme tomba sur le lit.

Puis, sans qu'il ne si attendre Drago fut projette par terre et un corps se mit par-dessus lui, l'immobilisant ainsi. Puis, il sentit des cordes lui nouer les poignets, puis les chevilles.

Il entendit alors Hermione crié :

- Non lâcher moi!

Puis, ce fut le noir total.

¤

L'alerte avait été sonnée dans Poudlard. Les plus âgés cherchaient les mangemorts où protégeaient les plus jeunes alors que les partisans de Voldemort essayaient de liquider le plus de gens possible. Une pagaille sans dessus dessous s'en suivi.

Il y a avait beaucoup de fumée.

Des explosions.

Des corps ensanglanté.

Et là, debout, ce tenait Harry Potter.

Que venait faire les mangemorts ici? Se demandait-il constamment. Ils ont Neville et on est sans nouvelle de Dean depuis beaucoup trop de temps pour qu'il soit reparti dans sa famille pendant quelques temps. Alors, il voulait sûrement…

- Malefoy! s'écria-il pour lui-même.

Et avec Malefoy il devait y avoir Hermione!

Il entreprit alors de se diriger le plus rapidement possible vers le local des préfets en chef.

Harry arriva sans trop de mal devant le cadre. Il n'avait eu qu'à arrêter se traite de Zambini qu'il avait ligoté et accrocher au plafond pour lui régler son compte plus tard.

Alors, le jeune homme entra d'un coup dans la salle commune, puis, ne voyant personne, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago, personne et entra ensuite dans la chambre de Hermione.

Personne. Il n'y avait personne. Seulement une pagaille monstre.

Harry était persuadé que sa meilleure amie ainsi que Malefoy se trouvaient ici il y a quelques instants.

Mais où était-il donc maintenant?

¤

Le lendemain matin, les mangemorts n'étaient plus dans l'école. Ils avaient fait de nombreuses victimes mais encore plus de blessés. Et surtout, ils avaient fait deux prisonniers.

Dumbledor avait tout prit en main. Pendant que les enfants blessés étaient transporter à l'infirmerie ou à Ste Mangouste, les enfants indem pouvaient repartir par le Poudlard express pour chez eux.

L'ordre du phénix fouillait tout les alentours de Poudlard pour déterminer par où les mangemorts étaient entré, et qui sais, peut-être trouvé une trace des deux disparu.

On chercha partout dans la forêt interdite et au bout complètement de cette forêt, on trouva un corps.

D'un homme.

Après plusieurs sorts magiques complexe, on pus déterminé qu'il s'agissait de Dean Thomas.

Et que c'était par sa faute que les mangemorts avaient pu entré à Poudlard.

Plus tard dans la journée, après cette découverte, Dumbledor convoqua toute l'ordre du phénix.

- Mes chers amis, je vous ai réunit pour vous annoncez la triste nouvelle, des membres de l'ordre du phénix on retrouver le corps dans vie de Dean Thomas, un de nos gardien du secret. Après de multiples analyses, nous avons pu constater que les mangemorts avaient utilisé sont corps comme un portauloin pour entré à Poudlard. Et enfin, nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace des deux disparues qui sont Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Mais, grâce à ce cher Monsieur Thomas, nous avons un avantage sur eux, je pourrai retracer l'endroit d'où les mangemorts sont partis et avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons retrouver nos deux membres bientôt.

- Mais professeur, si par exemple les mangemorts n'étaient pas partie de leur camp de base? Où si ils s'attendaient à ce que nous fassions cela et qu'ils nous préparaient un piège?

- Ce sont des possibilités qui faut envisager. C'est pourquoi il nous faut nous préparer et le plus rapidement possible. Les heures sont comptées. Je veux que vous rassembliez le plus de potion et autres instruments magiques ici. Je veux aussi que le Squares Grimmaud soient vidé d'ici disons 1 heures. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

Sur ce, l'assemblé quitta la grande salle et se dirigea à des occupations différentes pour le sauvetage qui s'annonçait difficile.

¤

Harry se préparait tant bien que mal pour le voyage qui allait sans doute engendrer la grande guerre. Il n'arrêtait cependant pas de ruminer ses pensées.

« C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute…si je n'aurais pas été aussi jaloux et possessif avec Hermione, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… »

¤

En fin d'après-midi ce jour là, l'équipe principale de 12 personnes était prête à partir, deux autres équipes de réserves seraient plus loin au cas où le renfort serait de mise.

La première équipe se dirigea donc en balai vers la destination, les deux autres équipes attendaient le signal pour venir en porteauloin.

L'équipe principale était constituée de Harry, Remus, Tonks et plusieurs autres membres importants de l'ordre.

Le silence était total dans les rangs, et puis, ils entrevirent un manoir de plusieurs kilomètres carrés. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la zone du manoir, ils furent projetés au loin, désarçonner de leur balai, tombant dans le vide…

**Voilà, c'est la fin d'un autre chapitre, la suite viendra dans je ne sais pas trop combien de temps, car j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire et que je travaille presque du 40 heures semaine. Donc je vous dit à la prochaine et je vous invite à aller lire mon autre fic ne l'oublier pas, elle s'appelle le jeu du silence. **

**Voilà review s'il-vous-plait!**

**Merci!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	34. Chapter 34

**Salut le monde! Je suis super contente, j'ai tout de même eu beaucoup de reviews pour ce chapitre : 8 en tout! Je vous remercie du fond du cœur et je vous annonce avec tristesse et soulagement que cela est le dernier chapitre de la fic drago malefoy et l'ordre du phénix. Ensuite, il ne restera que le prologue. Désolé pour le chapitre court! **

**Merci à : **

**catouloveharry, angel of dust, 'tite mione, temari, angi, malfoy4ever, audrey et loscruoc emixam. **

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

** ¤ **

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**

En fin d'après-midi ce jour là, l'équipe principale de 12 personnes était prête à partir, deux autres équipes de réserves seraient plus loin au cas où le renfort serait de mise.

La première équipe se dirigea donc en balai vers la destination, les deux autres équipes attendaient le signal pour venir en porteauloin.

L'équipe principale était constituée de Harry, Remus, Tonks et plusieurs autres membres importants de l'ordre.

Le silence était total dans les rangs, et puis, ils entrevirent un manoir de plusieurs kilomètres carrés. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la zone du manoir, ils furent projetés au loin, désarçonner de leur balai, tombant dans le vide…

** ¤ **

**Drago Malefoy et l'ordre du phénix**

**Chapitre 34**

Harry se réveilla quelques instants après sa chute et découvrit que tout les membres de l'ordre étaient tombé. Il y avait quelques blessés mineurs mais rien de trop grave…

- Que c'est-il passé? demanda celui-ci

- Un champs magnétique de force nous empêche de nous approchez de la maison, cela complique de beaucoup notre situation, de plus, les mangemorts doivent avoir été alerté de notre présence. C'est très mal parti pour nous Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire?

- Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons désactivé le champ magnétique seul. Remus, va chercher Dumbledor, nous aurons sans doute besoin de lui, pendant se temps là, les autres, essayer de contrer le sort.

Pendant environ 20 minutes, les membres de l'ordre du phénix tentèrent de désactiver le bouclier sans y parvenir puis Harry tenta quelques choses. Il commença par imaginer le bouclier qui entourait le manoir, puis, le visualisant, il chercha sa faille, une petite ouverture quelque part qui lui permettrait de passer.

Après plusieurs minutes d'intense concentration, il fini par repéré ce qui lui semblait être une fissure.

Il enfourcha alors son balai et s'éleva dans les airs, à la recherche de ce qu'il avait vu. Il fini par trouver l'endroit mais ne trouva aucune faille. Il lança alors un sort qu'il venait tous juste d'inventer et une immense faille apparue.

Un peu trop facile au goût de Harry, mais il fit signe du haut des airs à l'ordre du phénix de s'approcher et il s'engouffra dans le trou.

À peine quelques minutes après leur entré dans le champ de force, les membres de l'ordre furent attaqué par les mangemorts, qui, du point de vue de Harry, les attendaient déjà depuis un petit moment.

Surpris, beaucoup de gens du côté du bien tombèrent, c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent 3 membres de la première escouade contre une vingtaine de mangemorts.

Mais pourquoi les renforts n'arrivaient-ils pas? Ce demanda Harry qui essayaient tant bien que mal de se défendre…

Puis, Harry, prit au dépourvu, chuta de son balai.

L'obscurité.

La douleur.

¤

Fermé les yeux, pour ne pas voir, pour ne pas imaginé la réalité. Pour ne pas vivre et souffrir. Fermé les yeux et espérer, que tout cela ne soit pas réalité. Que ce soit un cauchemar, d'où on se réveillera bientôt sans même y croire.

Être obligé de voir, sans même avoir du pouvoir. Voir la chute de son meilleur ami, et celui-ci devenir assaillit, par une horde de mangemort qui ne veulent qu'une chose, la vie d'Harry Potter.

Hermione, perché à la fenêtre, avait tout vue. Comment les mangemorts avaient manipulés Harry et comment ils avaient fait entré l'ordre dans le bouclier avant de refermé magiquement la faille entrouverte, empêchant tout secours devenir les aider.

Comment, sans pouvoir rien faire, Hermione avait vu tout ses hommes et ses femmes tombé au combat, ne sachant pas ce qui ce passait, ce brisant la nuque sur les pierres froides de la falaise.

Elle espérait vainement que Harry s'en soit sortie, mais au fond de son cœur, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne devait rien espérer.

L'espoir était parti.

Et avec cela toute la joie de vie.

Hermione se retourna pour regarder le sombre cachot, celui qui resterait clos, loin de la lumière, loin de la vie, et surtout, loin de son amour chéri…

END!

**Voilà c'est la fin! Snif snif! Perso je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre et je n'aime pas trop la fin sauf que je ne voulais pas que cela se finissent à l'eau de rose comme dans beaucoup de fic, ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants…**

**Donc, je crois que cela n'est pas si pire et cela laisse de l'espoir non? **

**Je pense peut-être écrire la suite de la fic, qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Car êtes-vous vraiment sur que Harry est mort? **

**Et que faites-vous de Drago? Et de Blaise? **

**Donc voilà, donner moi vos commentaires et dites moi si vous voulez que j'écrive une suite ou pas!**

**Et une petit reviews s'il-vous plaît!**

**xoxo**

**Love-Pingo**


	35. Chapter 35

**Kekoo tous le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! Donc après mon léger sondage de l'autre jour, j'ai décidé de donner suite à cette histoire. Je voudrais aussi remercier les nombreuses reviews que j'ai eu. Donc merci à :**

**catouloveharry**

**hina95**

**miss malefoy**

**hermiange**

**loscruoc emixam**

**nana93**

'**tite mione**

**angel of dust**

**lovadraco**

**maeva**

**lylyl**

**lily**

**angi**

**jay**

**tristoune**

**15 reviews!**

**Merci beaucoup, en espérant vous retrouvez pour la suite de cette histoire qui se nomme:**

**LE RETOUR DE DRAGO MALEFOY**

**Premier chapitre en ligne!**


End file.
